Not a walk in the park
by Crouching Tigress
Summary: Something strange is happening in Domino Park. People vanish and turn-up dead, what is the cause of the murders? A serial killer? A wild animal? Or is it something…else with a Shikon jewel shard? Will Yugi and the gang be able to help Inu-yasha and Kago
1. It starts…

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Hello, it's me Crouching Tigress-"

H.D: "Hey don't forget me"

C.T: *Sigh* "and you know him-"

H.D: "The great and powerful Hidden Dragon"

C.T: "This is my first Inu-yasha/ Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan fic"

H.D: "Something strange is happening in Domino Park. People vanish and turn- up dead, what is the cause of the murders? A serial killer? A wild animal? Or is it something…else with a Shikon jewel shard? Will Yugi and the gang be able to help Inu-yasha and Kagome defeat this monster?"

C.T: "Hey you just told the plot of the story" Crouching Tigress hits Hidden Dragon on the head.

Inu-yasha: "Will you just start the*@$#ing story" Anger mark over his head. 

Kagome: "Inu-yasha watch your language"

Yugi: "Well any way, Crouching Tigress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh-"

Kagome: "or Inu-yasha"

C.T: "All I own is the demon that is slaying people and the victims-"

H.D: "And a Nintendo game cube, A few game cube games, two computers-"

C.T: *Sighs* "Well enjoy the story"

Inu-yasha: "They better"

Kagome: "Inu-yasha SIT!!"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha is slammed face first into the ground.

Ch.1: It starts…

A young woman is walking thru Domino Park to get to the college on the other side of the park. The streetlights flash on and off sending a shiver down the girl's spine. 

"Oh great I'm going to be late for class" says the girl as she looks at her watch that reads 7:45 PM.

As the girl walks thru the park in bush a pair of red eyes follow her. The young woman turns just in time to see the owner of the red eyes jump out of the bush and slit her throat.

"Human your blood tastes like…honey and smells as sweet too" said the demon as he licked the blood off his claws "Soon I will have what I need from you women" said the demon then he reached into the women's body and tore out her heart.

With the girls last breath she asked "Why?" and died. The demon simply smiled and replied to the lifeless corpse, "To bring her back to me with your help and this shard of the shikon jewel".

The next morning Yugi wakes up and walks down stairs to see his grandfather and Yami watching a breaking news bulletin on the T.V. The expression on there face was disturbing to little Yugi.

"Hey grandpa, Yami. What are you watching?" Yugi asked.  

Yami and Grandpa looked over to each other and back at Yugi. The words couldn't come to them so Yami turned up the TV's volume so that Yugi could hear what the anchorwomen had to say.

"Today the body of Miranda Rumiko, a student at the Domino Union College, was found mutilated in Domino Park this morning. The police don't have any suspects in Miranda's murder" said the anchorwomen "Back to you John".

"That is horrible" said Yugi.

"I agree she was a lovely women" said Grandpa "She was a very sweet girl too, she wanted to by a doctor so she could help people" said Yami.

 In another part of Tokyo, a young woman with long black hair is watching the same breaking news bulletin as Yugi, Yami and Grandpa.

"The police don't have any suspects in Miranda's murder-" The young woman clicks off the T.V. and grabs her bag of stuff and runs out of her room and past here family.

"Wait Kagome, were are you going? Kagome?" yelled Kagome's mother

"Sorry mom I got to go" yelled Kagome as she ran to the Bone eater's well

"I have to get Inu-yasha something is wrong in Domino and it smells like demon and shikon jewel shard" Kagome thought as she entered the Bone eater's well.

-End Story-

Yugi: "That is so sad" Yugi begins to cry.

Kagome: "It's ok, Yugi" Kagome comforts Yugi.

Inu-yasha: Looks over to Yugi and Kagome. Inu-yasha then leans over to Crouching Tigress and whispers in her ear "Crouching Tigress, Why dose Yugi get hugged by Kagome?"  

C.T: "Because he is SO CUTE!!!"

H.D: Hidden Dragon puts his hand on Inu-yasha's shoulder "Don't worry I'll make sure you get your shot-"

C.T: "And what dose that mean, Hidden Dragon?"

H.D: Hidden Dragon smiles and runs away with Crouching Tigress chasing him.

Inu-yasha: A sweet drop forms above Inu-yasha's head "Well give this story a good review… or else"

Kagome: "Or else what Inu-yasha?" 

Inu-yasha: A sweet drop slides down the side of Inu-yasha head.

Kagome: "Inu-yasha…SIT!"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha is slammed face first into the ground.

Kagome: "Please give this a good review"

C.T: Crouching Tigress walks up to Kagome with Hidden Dragon in a small bag "Thanks for ending the story Kagome"

Kagome: "No problem, C.T."   


	2. Going to Domino

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Welcome back-"

Yugi: "Crouching Tigress, where's Hidden Dragon?"

C.T: Crouching Tigress stares at the ceiling and witless innocently "Um… I don't know"

Yugi: looks at Crouching Tigress in disbelief "Hey you did something to him?"

C.T: "No, I didn't lock Hidden Dragon in a closet…oops"  

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha places his hand on Crouching Tigress shoulder "You thru my favorite author in a closet? You're going to pay!!!"

C.T: "Crud" Crouching Tigress runs away with Inu-yasha chasing her with the demon blade, Tetsusiga. 

Inu-yasha: "come back here"

Kagome: "Inu-yasha leave her alone"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha ignores Kagome and still chases Crouching Tigress.

Kagome: "Inu-yasha SIT!!!"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha is slammed face first into the ground again.

C.T: Crouching Tigress runs over to Kagome "Thank you so much, Kagome"

Kagome: "Any time oh and Crouching Tigress doesn't own Inu-yasha" 

Yami: "or Yu-Gi-Oh"

C.T: Crouching Tigress looks over to Yami and gives him a smile " Thank you"

Yami: Yami stands in a very sexy pose "Any time for someone that thinks I'm a beef cake and that Yugi is cute"

H.D: Hidden Dragon stumbles out of the closet "Did I miss any thing?"

C.T: *Sighs* "on with the story… I need a better lock"

Ch.2: Going to Domino

"I have to get Inu-yasha something is wrong in Domino and it smells like demon and shikon jewel shard" Kagome thought as she entered the Bone eater's well.

Kagome jumped thru the old, dry well and instead of hitting the wells hard bottom she passed thru time and space to the Feudal era where Inu-yasha lived. After she arrived safely in ancient Japan, Kagome ran to the village that the old priestess, Kaede, watched over.

"A young women was murdered? What makes you believe that a demon killed her, dear child?" asked the kind priestess as she mixed medical herbs together.

"The old hag has a point," said Inu-yasha coldly. "It could have been a thief-"Inu-yasha stared but was cut off by Kagome.

"Her body was found mutilated in the park. I say that it was a demon and we are going to find this demon before it kills again," Kagome shouted at Inu-yasha.

"Well that sounds great I have wanted to see your woman I mean your world, Kagome" said the shameless Buddhist monk, Miroku.

"I too would like to see your world and my skills as a demon exterminator will come in handy," said the demon exterminator, Sango.

"No, Inu-yasha has the most experience in my world he's coming with me," said Kagome then she stood up and left the small house.

"Great, No one asked me if I wanted to go" said Inu-yasha then he crossed this arms with discussed.

"Inu-yasha come!!!" Kagome shouted. Inu-yasha jumped to his feet and ran after Kagome.

"I wonder what's the mater with Kagome?" Inu-yasha thought as he tried to catch up with Kagome "Did she know the girl that got killed? Or is it something else?"

In Yugi's class everyone was talking about Miranda Rumiko and why she might have been murdered. Some student's thought that a lion from the zoo escaped and killed her and others thought that she knew something she shouldn't have.

"I heard that Miranda's boyfriend has ties to the Russian mafia and-"

"No, I heard she was a spy and-"

Yugi ignored the rumors and took out a small photo and stared at it. The photo was of a young women and himself. The women had clear blue eyes and long blond hair. Yugi's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Miranda…what happened to you?" Yugi thought.

Yugi's friends saw the tears beginning to swell in Yugi's eyes. They couldn't understand why Yugi was crying. Téa walked over to Yugi and tried to comfort him.

"Yugi, Did you know her?" Téa asked. Yugi nodded and wiped his tears aside.

"Yes, Miranda Rumiko would come into grandpa's store and help out. She was very kind to me and every once and a while buy me ice cream" said Yugi as tears slid down his cheeks.

Joey and Tristan walked up to Yugi and Téa. Joey placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder but couldn't think of any think to say to comfort his little buddy" Yuge how about we get a hamburger after school or some thing…to get our minds off this tragedy"

Yugi looked at Joey and then back to the photo and sighed, "I'm sorry guys I'm going home" Yugi stood up from his chair, grabbed his backpack and left the classroom.

Back at the bone eaters well, Inu-yasha jumped out of the old well holding Kagome in his arms. Kagome then jumped out from under Inu-yasha's arms.

"So Kagome, did you know the victim?" Inu-yasha asked. Kagome stood as still as stone. Inu-yasha could smell the air change and could hear Kagome sniffling trying to hold back her tears.

"She was my best friend. Two years ago she moved to Domino to go to the college their. She told me that she was doing to help little kids" Kagome said as tears rolled down her face "She was a kind person she didn't deserve to die and I will find her killer" said Kagome with hate in her voice.

"I'm… sorry I didn't -" Inu-yasha started but stopped before he caused Kagome more pain "I should get some different clothes on so I don't look weird when I'm walking down the street"

"Good idea, Inu-yasha, I'll go and get you something to wearer" said Kagome and she left the mini-shrine and went into her house. Ten minutes later Kagome came back with a pair of dark blue paints, a red t-shirt, black leather jacket and a baseball cap "Put this on" said Kagome as she handed Inu-yasha the clothes.

After Inu-yasha put on the new clothes he set his regular clothes in a corner of the mini-shrine and slid the Tetsusiga thru a belt strap on his paints. The clothes where unconformable but he was willing to deal with it for Kagome's sake.

"We will be taking the train to Domino station" said Kagome as she left the mini-shrine.

"I hate the train" Inu-yasha thought as he followed Kagome out of the mini-shrine

The two walked too the train station and boarded a train that was headed to the city of Domino.

-End Story-  

Yugi & Kagome: "That is even sadder then late story" Yugi and Kagome begin crying.

Yami: "I agree with Yugi and Kagome"      

C.T: "Would you like to have fought with Inu-yasha instead?"

Yami: Yami looks over to Inu-yasha and a sweet drop appears over his head.  

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha sees Yami looking at him "If you have something to say then say it"

Yami: the sweet drop remains over Yami's head "Maybe next chapter"

C.T: Crouching Tigress smiles at Yami "Ok, Yami as you wish" 

H.D: "Well please review the story-"

C.T: Crouching Tigress jumps "what are you doing here? I locked you in the closet"

Ray: Ray places his hand on Hidden Dragon shoulder "What trouble have you been causing for my girl friend?"

H.D: A sweet drop appears over Hidden Dragon's head "well I uh…bye" Hidden Dragon runs off.

C.T: "Hey Ray catch" Crouching Tigress tosses a sledgehammer to Ray.

Ray: Ray turns to Hidden Dragon gives an evil smiles and chases him around.

Inu-yasha: "Since Crouching Tigress is having family and lover problems I'll end this… Review this story and give it a good review" Inu-yasha crakes his fingers.      


	3. worlds collided and the second victim

Disclaimer:

Ray: Ray runs by everyone chasing Hidden Dragon with a new weapon, a Gun blade like the one that Squall from Final Fantasy VIII "Come back here".

H.D: "Not going to happen…buddy"

Inu-yasha: "Where did he get that?"

C.T: Crouching Tigress smiles "Ray asked to chase Hidden Dragon with a new weapon every story"

Yami: "That makes sense…I think"

Yugi: "Well sense this is the Disclaimer and all…Crouching Tigress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inu-yasha"

Kagome: "Maybe we should stop them what do you think, Crouching Tigress?"

C.T: "Nah, they always fight and I don't mean in my stories in real life"

Kagome: "Really?"

C.T: Crouching Tigress watches Ray run by everyone chasing Hidden Dragon "Yup and it's just like this too"

Inu-yasha: "Instead of watching your boyfriend and your yami fighting lets get this story going".

C.T: "Inu-yasha's has a point …" Crouching Tigress turns toward viewer and smiles "enjoy the story every one". 

Ch.3: worlds collided and the second victim

            As Inu-yasha and Kagome were making there way to Domino by train. Kagome was ever silent Inu-yasha began to worry if she was truly all right. 

"So um Kagome were are we going to start or investigation?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome but she was silent.

"Miranda used to send me letters and they talked a lot about the Muto's and the "Kame" or "Turtle" game shop I'm sure that they might know something," said Kagome.

"So how long till we get there?" Inu-yasha asked

"Ten minutes maybe" Kagome replied

"Good-" said Inu-yasha "Because I'm getting tired of all the dirty looks," said Inu-yasha to the other passengers on the train.  

At that time Yugi was walking home from the school. Yugi was feeling a little low because of the rumors about his dead friend, Miranda. In Yugi's mind the news report that told of Miranda murder was being played over and over in his head.

-Flash back-

"Today the body of Miranda Rumiko, a student at the Domino Union College, was found mutilated in Domino Park this morning. The police don't have any suspects in Miranda's murder" said the anchorwomen

-End flash back-

As Yugi turned the corner he could here shouting coming from his grandfather's store. Yugi began to fear what was happening inside the store and ran inside the small store to see Yami fighting with long white haired man that had a short temper.

"What did you say demon?"

"Maybe you need to clean the cobwebs out of your ears, you old fossil"

"Shut-up demon!!!"

Yugi couldn't understand why they where fighting but Yugi didn't feel like getting in the middle of argument. So Yugi carefully went around Yami and white haired man to get to his grandfather who was eating cookies and watching the fight with a girl with long black hair.

Yugi pointed to the Yami and white haired man," Grandpa what is going on? Why is Yami fighting with that guy?" Yugi asked.

The girl sitting next to Yugi's Grandpa walked up to Yugi and started shaking Yugi's hand "Sorry about that my name is Kagome and that hot head fighting with your friend, Yami is Inu-yasha" said Kagome with a smile.

"Kagome came to find out what happened to Miranda," said Grandpa.

"I see but why is Inu-yasha fighting with Yami?"

"Well Miranda had sent me letters about you and your family and when she was murdered I thought that you might know something-," said Kagome as the flash back started.

-Flash back-

Kagome and Inu-yasha entered the Kame game shop. Grandpa and Yami were watching the "Price is Right" because Yami was out voted by Grandpa.

"Oh, hello can I help you?" Grandpa asked rubbing his hands together.

"Yes I'm looking for…um" Kagome looks at one of Miranda letters "…Yugi Muto" Kagome finishes

"Yugi is at school right now…" said Grandpa "But why are you looking for my Grandson?"

"Why are you looking for Yugi?" said Yami half-sleep.

"Kagome's friend, Miranda was killed" Inu-yasha shouted to the half-sleep Yami

Yami stood up and walked over to Inu-yasha "How dare you raise your voice towards me!" Yami shouted back at Inu-yasha.

"He smells old, thousands of years old…" Inu-yasha thought " and I can feel his immense magical energy".

 "Miranda, dose he mean Miranda Rumiko, Kagome?" said Grandpa.

Kagome nodded and tears began to slide down her face "Miranda was a good friend of mine" said Kagome holding back her tears "I came here from Tokyo to solve Miranda's murder-"

"Shut-up you demon mutt!" Yami shouted at Inu-yasha 

"How did he know about Inu-yasha?" Kagome thought to her self 

"So you know to bad cobweb crouch," Inu-yasha shouted at Yami

-End flash back-

Hours passed and after Inu-yasha and Yami stopped fighting Kagome explained about her self, what Inu-yasha is and told them her theory about who murdered Miranda Rumiko.

"So a demon killed her?" Yugi asked

"Maybe it does make sense but why would a demon take Miranda's heart?" asked Yami but Kagome just shrugged.

Grandpa then he stood up "We should go to bed it's very late and you have to go to school tomorrow Yugi" said Grandpa.

"Ok Grandpa" said Yugi and he ran up stairs to get ready for bed.

"Yami could you show our guest there rooms the must be tired" said Grandpa.

"Yes, grandfather…come with me" said Yami then showed the two travelers their rooms.

As the every one in the Muto household feel asleep a young woman was waiting in Domino Park for her blind date. The streetlights flash on and off the girl was getting a little crept out because of the murder that took place in the park.

"Why did that guy want to meet at the where that women was murdered" said the young woman as he waited impatiently for her date.

The girl waited under the streetlights flash for her date but behind a tree a man with red eyes stared at her. 

"She who is pure of mind has also pure blood"

The young woman reared the voice and turned just in time to see the owner of the red eyes step out from behind the tree the girl was taken by how handsome we was. 

"Are you my date?"

The man looked at her and she began to blush because of the intensity of his stare. The man placed his right hand on the girls shoulder and unbuttoned her shirt with his left hand.

"To gain the pure blood-" the man started " I will do what is needed"

The girl looked into the man's eyes and before she could scream he bit her in the neck like a vampire would and drained the girl's body of all the blood. 

"One more the pure soul and you will be back, Sicere the Queen of the damned, goddess of darkness and you will live again unholy mother our son Velius will make it so HA, HA, HA!!!" Velius thought as he vanished into darkness. 

        -End Story-

Inu-yasha: "What a creep I can't wait to kill him"

Yami: "I agree with Inu-yasha on this"

Velius: Velius has a sweet drop over his head as all the characters step closer to him "Hey guys it's not my fault"

Inu-yasha: "You've killed two people-" Inu-yasha punches his fist against his hand "You deserve this, Velius"

Velius: "Oh crude AHHHHHH!!!" Velius turns and runs but is caught by Inu-yasha and they begin to fight.  

C.T: "What will Velius do with the blood and heart of a two women? Who is Sicere and why does Velius want to resurrect her?"

Ray: Ray runs by everyone chasing Hidden Dragon still with the Gun blade "Come back here, Hidden Dragon"

H.D: "Give this a good review…Ray you'll never catch me buddy"

Ray: "Will see Hidden Dragon, you can't run forever" 

H.D: "Well I sure can try" Hidden Dragon turns toward views "Views help me"


	4. The third and last victim, Goodbye Téa

Disclaimer:

Ray: Ray walks over to Crouching Tigress and kisses her "Hey, how are you Crouching Tigress?"

C.T: Crouching Tigress smiles "Fine-"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha pops up "What are you doing aren't you suppose to chase Hidden Dragon?" Inu-yasha points to a tree that Hidden Dragon is hiding behind "why aren't you chasing him?"

Ray: "Your right, Inu-yasha" Ray takes out a grenade launcher and fires at the tree.

H.D: "Oh shit!!!" Hidden Dragon runs from the tree just before it blow up.

Kagome: "Ray, don't you think that was little harsh"

Yugi: "Kagome is right that is very harsh you could have killed him-"

Ray: "But I didn't" points to Hidden Dragon.

H.D: Hidden Dragon lies on the ground with spinning eyes.

C.T: "Before we start I would like to mention that Ray helped me write this chapter and now with the disclaimer, Yami" Crouching Tigress points to Yami.

Yami: "Thank you, Crouching Tigress…" Yami clears his throat and then stands in his very sexy pose "Crouching Tigress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inu-yasha"

C.T: "Thank you, Yami"

Yami: "No problem, Crouching Tigress"

C.T: "Well enjoy the story everyone"

Ch.4: The third and last victim, Good-bye Téa 

The next morning Yugi, Kagome and Inu-yasha are awakened by Yami and rushed down stairs in their P.J's to see Yugi's grandfather who was watching another breaking news bulletin on the T.V. 

"What is it Grandpa?" Yugi asked rubbing his eyes and occasionally yawning.

"Hey, what's the idea old man?" Inu-yasha said very upset "Do you know what time it is?" Inu-yasha yelled with the anime tension mark over his head.

"Inu-yasha behave, mister Muto it must be important to wake us up at…" Kagome said then looked at a clock "It's 2:00in the morning!!!" Kagome shouted

"Look here" said Grandpa and then turned up the TV's volume. The group stared at the T.V. 

"Today the body of Meru Takahashi was found by her blind date, Lavitz Rodriguez. Rodriguez described to reporters that Takahashi," Was like an Egyptian mummy, her eyes where full of fear and she had puncher marks on her neck like a vampire had attacked her". The police don't believe that Meru's murder and Miranda's murder are connected and now to Shana with the weather" said the anchorwomen.

"Another murder?" said Yugi confused. 

"Kagome didn't you say that a demon might be murdering these girls?" Yami asked Kagome.

"Yes, Yami this reek of demon…" Kagome replied "But this is strange"

"What is strange, Kagome?" Yugi asked Kagome.

"Well most of the demons we have fought haven't done stuff like this" Kagome replied confused by the actions of the murderer.

"Kagome let's go to the Domino Park, I can track down the murderer's scene" Inu-yasha suggested.

"Good idea Inu-yasha but not tonight, tomorrow you can go now every one go back to bed" Grandpa said then rushed everyone back to bed.

In the morning Yugi, Yami, Kagome and Inu-yasha began to walk down to Domino Park. As Yugi, Yami, Kagome and Inu-yasha walked to Domino Park they ran into Yugi's good friends, Joey, Tristan and Téa.

"Good morning Yugi, Yami" said Téa happily to Yugi and Yami.

"Hey Yuge, who are they?" Joey asked Yugi pointing Kagome and Inu-yasha.  

Tristan grabbed Kagome hand," I don't care about him but who is this girl? She's real cute," said Tristan with a smile. Kagome was a little creped out by Tristan's strange behavior. 

"Let Kagome go you creep or else" said Inu-yasha cracking his fingers.

"And what are you going to do?" said Tristan then he raped his arm around Kagome.

"Well remember you asked for it," said Inu-yasha as he pared to attack Tristan with the Tetsusiga.

"Tristan let Kagome go," said Téa. Tristan let Kagome go and Inu-yasha relaxed and placed the Tetsusiga back into the scabbard.

"Are you ok…um Kagome?" asked Téa.

"Fine thank you…I don't know your name" said Kagome with a smile.

"Sorry Kagome this is my friend Téa Gardner…" said Yugi pointing to the girl that helped Kagome "This is Joey wheeler…" and pointed to a tall, blond haired boy "and you already met Tristan Taylor" and Yugi saw no reason to point to Tristan.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves too I'm Kagome Higwraski and this is Inu-yasha," said Kagome.

"So Yuge, were you going?" asked Joey. Yugi thought about it and he thought and saying that you're going to a murder scene sounded very wired so he didn't reply.

"Joey where doing to Domino Park, Kagome has an idea who killed Meru and Miranda" said Yami sternly.

"Well if your going to catch that guy then I'm coming too" said Joey with a fist in the air.

"I don't think these humans can help us, Kagome?" said Inu-yasha with his arms crossed.

"Is it me or dose this Inu-yasha guy sound like Y-Bakura?" asked Tristan.

After Tristan and Inu-yasha finished fighting Kagome tried to explain what Inu-yasha is and told them her theory about the murders trying not to freak them out.

"What this guy is a demon?!!!" shouted everyone but Yami and Yugi.

"Actually he's half demon" Kagome corrected the group of frightened friends.

"And their might by more?!!!!"  everyone but Yami and Yugi shouted again.

"Yes and he's been killing people and we must stop him" said Kagome firmly   

 The group calmed down they continued to Domino Park, the scene of two murders. As the group arrived in the park they where stopped by a police officer but Inu-yasha put on the old Inu-yasha "charm" on the police officer and he let them pass.

"Do you think that was a little harsh, Inu-yasha?" asked Kagome but Inu-yasha ignored Kagome's question.

"Inu-yasha, Where should we start looking?" asked little Yugi. 

Inu-yasha stopped and sniffed the air, the smell of blood almost made him faint and the slight smell of demon.

"We should look around this area," said Inu-yasha sternly.

"Good idea, mutt" said Yami to Inu-yasha with a laugh. Inu-yasha looked at Yami but wasn't in the mood to fight because of unsure feeling in the area.

"We should split up too cover a larger area," Yugi suggested and all nodded.

"Well I'll go with Kagome" said Tristan as he rapped his arm around Kagome and pulled her close. Everyone gave Tristan an uneasy look.

"No, you and Joey will cheek that area…" said Inu-yasha pointing to a dark patch of forest, the two groaned "Yugi, Téa and Yami go that way…" said Inu-yasha pointing towered the small lake in the center of the park, Yugi and Yami nodded "and Kagome and I will go that way" said Inu-yasha pointing in front of him.

The group spilt up and went to cheek out the areas assigned. As Téa, Yugi and Yami were walking a dark figure landed into the tree above them. The dark figure stared at Téa and smiled.

"Your resurrection will not be complete with out the pure soul," the dark figure said as he followed Téa with his eyes.

As Téa walked a cold feeling slowly kept up on her like if someone put a bag of ice down her back" Um, Yugi…Yami" said Téa frightened then stopped in her tracks. 

Yugi and Yami and turned Téa shook like a left in the wind "Téa, are you ok?" 

asked Yugi.

            Téa shook her head quickly" No, something is following us," said Téa more worried then before.

            Yami looked around for their stalker but saw no one in the area "Téa, no one is here". As soon as the pharaoh from the past said that the dark figure that had been stalking Téa jumped from the tree he had been watching Téa from and grabbed her.

"Yugi!!! Yami!!! Help me!!!" Téa screamed.

            Yami and Yugi watched powerless as the dark figure ran with Téa in his arms. The two chased after Téa's kidnapper till they reached small lake in the center of the park. The figure stopped and turned towered Yugi and Yami and smiled exposing his vampire like fangs.

            "Let, Téa go!" Yami shouted at the figure. 

The figure's smile turned into a frown "I can't do that this women's pure soul is needed"

"Who are you and why do you need Téa's soul?" asked Yugi.

"My name is Velius and I need the human Téa's soul to resurrect Sicere" said the demon, Velius.

"Did you murder the thoughts girls, Meru and Miranda and Why?" Yami shouted to Velius.

Velius snickered at Yami's request "Purest blood is used to give life, a pure heart spreads life through out the body and is the home for the soul and a pure soul has a power within it to keep darkness away" said Velius.

"You murdered Meru and Miranda for their body parts" Yugi asked

Velius nodded and tears began to run down Yugi's face as thoughts of what Velius might do too Téa began to fill his mind.

"I must go and prepare for the ceremony good bye" said Velius and then vanished before their eyes. 

"Yugi!!!" Téa shouted as she vanished before Yugi and Yami. 

"No Téa!!!" Yugi shouted with tears in his eye.

Yami feel to his knees and tears began to swell in his eyes. At that time Inu-yasha and Kagome heard Téa scream and ran to the small lake to see Yugi and Yami on their knees crying. 

Kagome knelled down next to Yugi "Yugi, what happened, where's Téa?" asked Kagome.

             Yugi looked at Kagome eyes still filled with tears "Kagome…" Yugi started but didn't continue he just grabbed Kagome's waist and began to cry in her arms.

             Kagome closed her eyes and tried to comfort the poor child by hugging him "it's ok, Yugi let it out, let it out".

            "Hey, Yami what happened?" Inu-yasha asked Yami. 

Yami looked at Inu-yasha "Téa was kidnapped by the demon…and I couldn't save her" said Yami and then tears began to run down his face.

At that time Joey and Tristan entered the area to see Yugi and Yami crying and Kagome trying to comfort the two of them. Inu-yasha walked up to Joey and Tristan and whispered something into their ear. The expression on their face changed and tears began to slide down their faces.

-End Story-

Yugi, Yami & Kagome: "Téa's dead" Yugi, Yami and Kagome begin crying.

Téa: "Guys I'm still alive"

Yugi, Yami & Kagome: "But you might die"

C.T: "You might"

Téa: "What?!?!"

Ray: "Sorry but I don't like you"

Téa: "But what did I do?"

Ray: "Two words, Friendship speeches"

C.T: "Ray be nice"

Téa: "Yeah"

C.T: "She doesn't very long to live"

Téa: "Yeah…what?!?!"

C.T: "Please review"

Téa: "Help me someone, please"

C.T: "Next is Sicere revival"


	5. Sicere revival

Disclaimer:

Ray: "Last chapter another girl was murdered, Velius appeared and kidnapped Téa"

Téa: Téa walks up to Ray with a piece's of paper "Ray, I have a letters from reviews that don't want me to die"

Ray: Reads letters from reviews " Your right Téa-"

Téa: "So you're not going to kill me" Téa looks at Ray with puppy dog eyes.

C.T: Crouching Tigress walks up to Téa and Ray "No where not to killing you, Téa"

Téa: "Really?" Téa smiles.

Ray: "Why?" 

C.T: "Because it would really hurt Yami and Yugi's feelings" 

Yami and Yugi: "Thank you, Crouching Tigress" Yami and Yugi gather around Crouching Tigress and shake her hand and give her offerings of there appreciation.

C.T: "No problem, guys" Crouching Tigress smiles at Yami and Yugi.

Yami and Yugi: "Crouching Tigress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inu-yasha"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha and Kagome stand off to the side "Is it me or is there more Yu-Gi-Oh! stuff than Inu-yasha stuff and what are you doing, Hidden Dragon?"

H.D: Hidden Dragon hides behind Inu-yasha "I don't want to die"

Ray: Ray glances over to Hidden Dragon and takes out a shotgun and points it at Hidden Dragon and fires.

H.D: Hidden Dragon runs away screaming.

Ray: "I got him" Ray smiles happily.

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha stands behind Ray with a very angry look" You shot me!!!"

Ray: "I didn't mean to, Inu-yasha" Ray has an anime sweet drop appears over his head.  

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha cracking his fingers "To bad!!!-"

Kagome: "Inu-yasha SIT!!"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha is slammed face first into the ground "Get this story started already, Crouching Tigress"

C.T: "If that's what you want Inu-yasha"

Ch.5: Sicere revival

            -Flash back-

            "Let, Téa go!" Yami shouted at the figure. 

The figure's smile turned into a frown "I can't do that this women's pure soul is needed"

"Who are you and why do you need Téa's soul?" asked Yugi.

"My name is Velius and I need the human Téa's soul to resurrect Sicere," said the demon, Velius.

"Did you murder the thoughts girls, Meru and Miranda and Why?" Yami shouted to Velius.

Velius snickered at Yami's request "Purest blood is used to give life, a pure heart spreads life through out the body and is the home for the soul and a pure soul has a power within it to keep darkness away" said Velius.

"You murdered Meru and Miranda for their body parts" Yugi asked

Velius nodded and tears began to run down Yugi's face as thoughts of what Velius might do too Téa began to fill his mind.

"I must go and prepare for the ceremony good bye" said Velius and then vanished before their eyes. 

"Yugi!!!" Téa shouted as she vanished before Yugi and Yami. 

"No Téa!!!" Yugi shouted with tears in his eye.

            -End flash back- 

            "Téa…I'm sorry that I couldn't save you," said Yugi as tears streamed down his face as he remembered Téa kidnapping.

            "Don't worry Yugi will save Téa" said Kagome as she embraced the small boy.

            "Lets get that demon," shouted Joey.

            Kagome, Yugi and Yami looked at Joey still very upset over Téa kidnapping and confused by Joey's comment. 

            "Yeah, will find that demon, beat the crude out of him for killing thoughts two girls and kidnapping Téa and then free Téa and it's that simple," said Joey very confident that his plan would work. 

            "That is a good idea but it won't work," said Inu-yasha with his arms crossed.

            "What do you mean, Inu-yasha what it won't work?" said Joey very upset.

            "Do you want me to spell it out to you…IT WON'T WORK!!!" shouted Inu-yasha at Joey.

            Joey growled like a angry dog "That's it I don't care if your part demon or all I'm going to kill you-" 

            "Stop it, Joey," shouted Yugi at that top of his lungs. 

Everyone looked at Yugi. "This…demon won't be stopped so easily" said Yugi then he stood up and tilled his head down so no one could see his tears "Joey, Tristan go home Kagome, Inu-yasha, Yami and I will find Velius and save Téa" said Yugi sternly.

"But Yugi you can't handle a demon-" Tristan started but was cut off.

"Yugi is right we are the only ones that can save Téa," said Yami.

The group started arguing over how they where doing to save Téa but that was going to be the least of their problems. In the center of a dark cave Velius, the demon that kidnapped Téa, was preparing for the ceremony to resurrect Sicere.

"Soon Sicere you will be resurrected" said Velius as he stared at the statue of a very beautiful women," and together we will take back this world that had forsaken you"

 Some were else in the corridors of the dark cave Téa was pined against a wall to prevent escape. Téa was slowly regained consciousness.

"Are you ok, Téa?" said a kind voice.

Téa looked to the source of the kind voice to see a heart floating in a tank with a spirit of a girl in it. The spirit girl had clear blue eyes, long blond hair and wore ancient Egyptian robes. Téa screamed at the sight of the floating organ.

"Cool it, Téa," shouted another women's voice.

Téa looked to the source of the other voice to see a bottle of blood floating in another tank with another spirit girl in it. The other spirit girl had dark brown eyes, long black hair that was tied in a ponytail and she too wore ancient Egyptian robes. Téa screamed at the sight and tears began to slide down her face.

"Where am I? Is this a dream? If this is a dream please wake me up" Téa shouted as she shook her head.

"I'm afraid Téa this isn't a dream" said the kind voice.

"Who are you people?" Téa shouted

"I'm Miranda Rumiko," Miranda replied  

"And I'm Meru Takahashi" Meru replied with a very snotty tone in her voice.

"Am I dead?" Téa asked the two spirits.

Meru sighed and placed her hand on her forehead "No, your not dead. Where the ones that are dead, stupid" Meru shouted at Téa.

"Then how-" Téa started

"How do we still exist in the world of the living you ask, well Téa I'm not sure myself-" said Miranda with deep sadness," But I do know that my heart, Meru's blood and your soul is needed for a ceremony" said Miranda placing her hand where her heart would be.

"I see your all getting along so well," said a dark voice. Velius stepped out of the shadows with a wicked smile on his face. Meru and Miranda began to shake uncontrollably as Velius walked up to them.

"What no hello? I'm hurt," said Velius with a big grin.

"What do you want, you scumbag?" Meru shouted to her captor.

"Until now purest blood, purest heart and purest soul where out of my reach but now I have the tools needed to resurrect my dear Sicere" said Velius.

"What are you going to do with us?" Téa shouted at Velius. Meru and Miranda looked at Téa puzzled.   

Velius looked at Téa and gave her an evil smile exposing his fangs "It is all for Sicere's sake" said Velius.

"Who is … Sicere?" Téa asked Velius.

"You will know soon when the moon is in the center of Domino Park's lake… which is in two hours" said Velius and then turned and left.

Back at Domino Park, Joey and Inu-yasha were still fighting over how they were going to rescue Téa and how useless the other was while Yugi, Yami, Kagome and Tristan watched the battle of the egos.

"I'm saying that it will work!" 

"Not likely, human!" 

"Oh shut-up, demon boy!" 

"No, you shut-up!" 

"No, you shut-up!" 

"No you!" 

"No you!" 

"No you!" 

"No you!"

"Both of you shut up" shouted Kagome

Joey and Inu-yasha looked over to Kagome, who stared the two egomaniacs. Inu-yasha prepared to hear Kagome utter the word he hated "sit" while Joey stared at Kagome blankly.

"You to have been arguing for almost two hours strait-" Kagome started.

"I promises I won't argue just don't say the word, please" Inu-yasha begged.

"What word Kagome?" Joey asked Kagome.

"Sit-" Kagome replied.

As if on cue Inu-yasha was slammed face first into the ground "Thank you so much, Joey I just love the taste of dirt" Inu-yasha said with his face still in the dirt. 

Joey began to laugh, Joey laughed so hard that he fell over on to his back," Your such a bad dog, Inu-yasha" said Joey as tears began to stream down his face from laughing so hard.

"So you think that was funny? Come over here you waste of skin and bones!!!" said Inu-yasha just before he tackled Joey. 

Yami smiled as he watched Joey be put in the "dog house" by Inu-yasha. As Yami watched a dark, cold and yet familiar felling began to creep up on him slowly. Yami turned to see a light begin to glow in the center of the pond "What the-"

Everyone turned to Yami and looked at the pond. The powerful pharaoh began to shake "I sense a dark presents coming from the center of that pond" said Yami.

"That's not all that there, I sense the presents of a shard of the sacred jewel, the shikon no tama or the jewel of four souls" said Kagome as she to began to shake.

The group stood in awe as out of the small light Velius and the statue of a woman raised out of the water. In Velius's arms laid the unconscious Téa who was dressed in an ancient Egyptian robe and in the statues hands was a bottle of blood and the heart.

"Welcome all I thought what you would like to have front row seat for Sicere revival".

"Let Téa go, you bastard" shouted Yami

"Or what?" said Velius with a smile.

"Come on, Tristan lets get him" said Joey and then like two charging bulls, Joey and Tristan charged towered the lake with out thinking of the consensus of their actions.

"No don't" Yami cried only to be ignored by the two teens.

Velius sighed and then snapped his fingers causing the two teens to run smack into an invisible barrier," I said watch, not participate and now you will pay for your actions" said the demon. Velius gently laid the still unconscious Téa on the statues base and then turned to Joey and Tristan and with no effort sent the two boys flying into the air with a wave of his hand.

Kagome, Inu-yasha, Yami and Yugi watched helplessly as Joey and Tristan flew across the night's sky like a pair of shooting star and landed in a nearby tree.

"Joey, Tristan, Are you guys ok?" Yugi shouted.

"I don't what to go to the school, mommy," Joey said before losing conscious.

"Now where was I…oh yes?" Velius turned and took the bottle of blood out of the statues hand and slowly pored the life giving blood over the statues face and began to chant a spell in a language that Yami only understood, Egyptian.

"This spell…Oh my Ra" Yami thought in horror as he watched the blood slide down the cold, hard, stone face of the angelic statue.

"Yami, what's the matter?" Yugi asked Yami. Yugi couldn't understand why the ancient spirit was acting so strange for Yami was always kept cool in dangers situations but Yami seemed to be in a trance.      

"Yeah, cobweb head snap out of it," said Inu-yasha trying to snap Yami out of his trance. 

Velius next grabbed the heart out of the statues other hand and places the disembodied organ in front of the statue where if the statues heart would have been and continued to chant the spell but in a different language, English.

"What is he saying, Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome.

"I don't think I what to know, Inu-yasha" Kagome replied.

"We got to get out of here now" Yami said trying to regain his composer.

"What do you mean, Yami?" Kagome asked Yami

"I sense a great evil rising in this area and it is all gathering in side that statue," said Yami with a slight amount of fear.

Velius grabbed a small vile from his trench coat pocket "This potion was created by the ogress, Urasue. This potion should rip the human's soul from her mortal flesh," Velius thought as he stared at the potion. Velius knelled down and poured the potion into Téa's mouth. That moment Téa's eyes opened followed be a stream of light flew out of Téa's body.

"Téa!!!" Yami cried at the top of his lungs.

"Kagome, what's happening to Téa?" Yugi asked Kagome 

"Téa's soul is being ripped from her body" Kagome replied in horror as she watched the "beautiful" lights. 

Velius began to smile as he watched the "beautiful" lights fly out of Téa's body.     Velius continued to chant the spell but in a Japanese this time "Arami-tama, Nigmi-tama, Kushmi-tama and Sakimi-tama fuse together and shine with all your might and give life"

Téa's soul floated down to the angelic statue and entered the stone body. Velius took out a small shard from his other trench coat pocket and began to smile "and now the shard of the sacred jewel that with being the magic together" said Velius with a big toothy smile exposing his fangs. 

Velius walked over to the statue and placed the small shared on top of the disembodied organ and stepped back. The heart began to sink into the stone body as thou it was a rock sinking into quicksand.

"You did well loyal servant," said the statue. 

Slowly crakes began to cover the stone statue and pieces of stone began to fall to the ground reviling an angelic woman. The woman had long raven black hair that blew in the wind, in her hair was a white ribbon that connected to a small gem that was placed in the center of her forehead, she wore a white sleeveless shirt that tied in the front, a white skirt that blew in the wind and yellow eyes like that of a cats.

The woman took in a deep breath something she hadn't been able to do for along time" the air of this world has changed," said the woman with a smile. 

"Yes Sicere it has, for 5,000 years you have watched time go by thru stone eyes" said Velius. 

"That would explain the sudden change in clothing," said Sicere pointing out Velius's strange clothes.

"Unlike you I had to live thru the changing tides of time" said Velius.

"And you stayed loyal to me and for that I must reward you" said Sicere with a kind smile.

Sicere walked over to her loyal servant and rapped her arms around his shoulders and stared into Velius's blood red eyes "here is your reward, Velius" said Sicere just before she rapped her lips onto Velius's lips.

As Kagome, Inu-yasha, Yugi and Yami watched the intense demon lip lock. As Yami watched Yami had the felling that something was wrong.

When Velius was released from Sicere's intense kiss he felt as thou he was on fire from the passion of their kiss," Sicere, together we shall take back the world that forsake had forsaken you long ago" said Velius with a wicked smile.

"You are mistaken, Velius" said Sicere returning the evil smile "you will rule all that will be made of ash" and with a snap of her fingers Velius caught on fire burned to ash and blew away into the wind.

Sicere turned to her audience and smiled," And now I shall take what was rightfully mine" said Sicere with an evil smile.

-End story-

Yami and Yugi: Yami and Yugi are chasing Crouching Tigress "You said that you weren't doing to kill Téa"

C.T: Looks back "But I didn't she's still alive"

Téa: "Yeah"

Yami and Yugi: Yami and Yugi stop chasing Crouching Tigress "Oh"

C.T: "We worked it out, so she's not dead"

Ray: "But I wish she was"

Yami: Looks at Ray very mad "watch what you say, Ray"

Ray: "Well you can't do any thing because it won't work" Ray spites out his tongue at Yami

C.T: "Well we have to go Inu-yasha will you say it"

Inu-yasha: "No" 

C.T: "Kagome say it"

Kagome: "Inu-yasha, sit!!!"

Inu-yasha: "Crap-" Inu-yasha is slammed face first into the ground

C.T: "How about now?"

Inu-yasha: "Please review…or you could flame Crouching Tigress"

C.T: "Kagome"

Kagome: "Sit!!!"

Inu-yasha: "Not again-" Inu-yasha is slammed face first into the ground again.

C.T: "Take care, Bye" Crouching Tigress waves bye to all the readers.


	6. Poll

POLL

C.T: "Hello, I would like to thank the following people that have reviewed this series Aero, Chibibaka, Jessica*Messenger*of*the*Devil, Shadow-Specter, yukinas.l.l.l.s, Teddybear Yamikitsune, Sailor Lain and Youkai youko"

H.D: "Tell them what you are going to tell them already"

C.T: "Be quite" Crouching Tigress smacks Hidden Dragon on the back of the head.

Ray: "Tigress you shouldn't hit your yami"

C.T: Crouching Tigress looks to the floor "Sorry, Ray"

Ray: Takes out a bazooka "That's my job" Ray smiles evilly

Yugi: Yugi watches as the three starts to fight "well any way Crouching tigress was going to ask if Kaiba should enter the sorry? -" 

C.T: "That's not all Sicere offers Kaiba what ever he want if he becomes her…well lapdog"

Ray: Ray has Hidden Dragon in a headlock "Should Kaiba join and what should be his sexuality be, Gay or straight? -"

Kaiba: "WHAT!!!"

Ray and C.T: "Hey kaiba…KAIBA" Ray and Crouching Tigress jump.

Kaiba: "You want to put me in this sad excuse for a story" 

Inu-yasha: "I can't what to meet this guy" crakes this fingers

C.T: "well any way pleases vote"

Kaiba: "Don't vote-"

C.T: "Kaiba" Crouching Tigress walks over to a gate "you've bad mouth my story to much" Crouching Tigress opens the gate "Copper, Hikari, Yami (not Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami), Scooby, Joey (not Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey) and Yugi (not Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi) attack Seto Kaiba"

Puppies: Six little cocker spaniel puppies run out and attack Kaiba "bark, bark, bark"

C.T: Crouching Tigress picks up P-Yugi (puppy Yugi) and holds him like a baby "Hi Yugi"

P-Yugi: "Bark ^_^"

Yami: "Well please vote… hey copper don't chew on that"

Copper: Copper is chewing on Yami's leather pants "Grrrr"  

Yugi: looks at all the destruction the puppies caused "I don't think releasing those puppies was a good idea?" 


	7. Old and new allies

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Hello everyone, I would like to take this time to thank the people that voted in the Kaiba poll last chapter and all of my kind reviewers"

Inu-yasha: "Why couldn't you have flamed Crouching Tigress huh? -"

Kagome: "Inu-yasha, sit!!!"

Inu-yasha: "Shit-" Inu-yasha is slammed face first into the ground.

C.T: "Thank you, Kagome"

Kagome: Kagome kicks Inu-yasha "No problem" 

C.T: "and I would also like to thank Yugi, Yami, Kagome and Ray for helping me out in the disclaimer"

Yugi, Yami and Kagome: "No problem"

Ray: Ray walks over to Crouching Tigress and kisses her

Inu-yasha: "Not Romeo again"

C.T: Crouching Tigress looks over to Inu-yasha "Kagome"

Kagome: "Inu-yasha, Sit!!!"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha is slammed face first into the ground again.

Ray: "Maybe you should just be quite, Inu-yasha"

H.D: Hidden Dragon walks in "What did I miss?"

Ray: Ray looks at Hidden Dragon and then takes out a Ray gun and chases Hidden Dragon.

H.D: Hidden Dragon runs away.              

C.T: Crouching Tigress watches Ray and Hidden Dragon fight "Well any way the results of the poll is that Kaiba will be… straight"

Kaiba: "Thank you reviewers!!!"

C.T: "Is there something wrong, Kaiba?" 

Kaiba: Kaiba smiles "You can't make me gay ^_^"

Ray: Ray stops chasing Hidden Dragon "Yes we can watch" Ray snaps his fingers and nothing happens "What? Why didn't it work?"

Kaiba: Kaiba begins to laugh, "You got no powers that's funny"

Ray: Ray vanishes 

Kaiba: "Were did Ray go?"

C.T: Crouching Tigress begins to laugh," Your in trouble now, Kaiba" 

Ray: Ray comes back with five special guests "May I present the great and powerful authoresses Aitwo and Sakura and their Yugi, Yami and Yami Bakura"

C.T: "Welcome to my fanfic Aitwo and Sakura"

Aitwo: "No problem Crouching Tigress" 

Sakura: "Hey thanks for picking us up Ray"

Yugi: Yugi points to his other self "Who are they?"

Aitwo: "Oh sorry this is AV Yugi, AV Yami and AV Bakura"

AV Yugi: "Hi"

AV Yami: "Hello"

AV Bakura: "Whatever"

Everyone but Yami: "Hey Aitwo, Sakura, AV Yugi, AV Yami and AV Bakura"

Yami: "Aitwo, what dose AV mean?"

Aitwo: "alternate version"

Yami: "Ok"

Kaiba: "Why did you bring thou stupid authoress and their sorry excuse for characters here, Ray?"

AV Bakura: "I agree with Kaiba, why are we here?"

Aitwo and Sakura: Aitwo and Sakura look at Kaiba and AV Bakura like 'You're a dead man' "To cause mayhem and destruction…on Kaiba and you"

Kaiba: Kaiba begins to slowly walk away

Sicere: Sicere grabs Kaiba's shoulder to stop him from running away," Where do you think your going, Kaiba-boy?"

C.T: "Sicere you can have him if it makes you happy"

Sicere: Sicere smiles "Thank you, Tigress" Sicere takes Kaiba into a secret room

Aitwo: "Don't you think that was a little harsh, Crouching Tigress?"

C.T: "Maybe…a little"

AV Yami: "I think that Awito is right but on the other hand better Kaiba then me"

Inu-yasha: "I agree with AV Yami"

Yami: "Me too"

Yugi and AV Yugi: "Amen"

AV Bakura: "Whatever"

Sakura: "Maybe we should stop them before something bad happens?"

Sicere and Kaiba: Sicere and Kaiba can be heard screaming inside the secret room

C.T: O_O "I think it's a little late for that"

AV Yugi: O_O "That didn't sounded good"

AV Yami: O_O "Yugi's cover your ears"

Yugi: O_O "My fragile little mind"

H.D: Hidden Dragon appears "Yup you have a little mind, the size of a pea"

Aitwo: Aitwo gives Hidden Dragon the 'you're a dead man' look, "Hidden Dragon you did not just call Yugi a pea brain?"

H.D: "Yes I did what are you doing to do about it?" 

Sakura: "This calls for serious measures...oh AV Bakura!"  
AV Bakura: "What"  
Awito: "Bring out the Taffy machine"  
AV Bakura: "Fine" walks away

C.T: "You better run"

H.D: Hidden Dragon nods and then runs away

Sakura: "He's getting away"

Ray: "I got him" Ray uses his author's powers to stop Hidden Dragon.

H.D: Hidden Dragon stops in midair "Hey why did you do that for?"

Ray: "To help Aitwo punish you"

Aitwo: "Yup" Aitwo jumps into a dust cloud and they begin to fight.

Sakura: Sakura uses her authoress powers to summon her 'mallet of doom' from her fanfic," Take this, Yugi hater" Sakura jumps into the dust cloud.

Ray: "You guys can't have all the fun ^_^" Ray jumps into the dust cloud.

C.T: "When in Rome" Crouching Tigress jumps into the dust cloud.

AV Bakura: "Whatever" AV Bakura jumps into the dust cloud.

Yami: O_O "Well any way Crouching Tigress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inu-yasha but she dose own Sicere and Velius or that's left of him at least"

Kaiba: Kaiba walks out of the secret room his hair is all messed up and his cloths are as messed up as his hair "Thank you reviewers-"

Sicere: Sicere is still inside the secret room "Hey Kaiba want to go for round two"

Kaiba: Kaiba thinks about it and the runs back inside the secret room with a big smile. (Writers note: When Yami and Sicere tell their story ** marks will appear at the beginning and ending every paragraph. Please Read 'Yami's day out' by: Aitwo and 'Baby blues' by: Sakura)

Ch.6: Old and new allies

Sicere turned to her audience and smiled," And now I shall take what was rightfully mine" said Sicere with an evil smile. 

Kagome and Yugi stood with their jaws dropped to the floor shocked by Sicere's act of cruelty.

"S-s-she killed him," said Kagome in shock

"B-b-but why?" said Yugi in just as much shock," Weren't they allies?"

Yami stared at Sicere with a look of hatred in his eyes, as ancient memories seemed to claw their way to the surface," Sicere, we meet again," said Yami under his breath.

"What did cobweb head say," Inu-yasha though to himself as he looked at Yami. 

Sicere stared into Yami's lavender eyes full of hated and remorse," Its been along time...Yami" said Sicere without her wicked smile.

The wind began to blow and the water began to ripple as small leaves landed on the waters glassy surface. Sicere looked to her feet trying hid from the gaze that spelled doom for many duelists only to see a young woman with short brown hair lying next to her. Sicere was shocked by how much the young women resembled someone from her past.  

"It would be fitting that the soul I share would be that of the love of the Pharaoh that started this," said Sicere as she slowly reached down to touch the girl's face.

"Sicere don't you dare touch Téa!!!" Yami shouted.

Everyone looked to Yami but said nothing even Inu-yasha was frightened by the look on the ancient pharaohs face, "You heard me, Sicere don't you dare touch her"

"Yami?" Yugi asked puzzled," Do you know her?"

Yami did not reply to Yugi's questions he just stared at Sicere, who returned the same look back to Yami, "That is fine by me I need time to prepare so you may take your women" said Sicere. 

A dark aura surrounded Téa much like the aura produced by a shadow game. Yami began to worry what Sicere had planned until he saw the same dark aura form in his arms and felt something form in this arms.

Everyone looked into the cloud that Yami held in this arm to see a woman with short brown hair and dressed in an ancient Egyptian robe, Téa, began to appear.

"Téa" Yugi yelled happily as he ran over to Téa but stopped dead in his tracks "Téa…something is wrong with her…like she is missing something" Yugi thought as he stared at Téa's lifeless body.

Yami looked at Téa and almost cried as he held Téa's lifeless body because he could sense that her beautiful soul full of hope, kindness and light was gone," Sicere, I don't understand?" said Yami as he tried to regain his composer.

Sicere spread her angle like wings and slowly floated into the nights sky," This world is so new to me I think I'll look around a bit before I exact my revenge on you and claim what was rightfully mine so enjoy what little time you have left on this planet because you will pay for what you did to me 5,000 years ago…farewell Yami" said Sicere as she began to fly in to the nights sky.

The group watched as the angelic demon flew into the night sky and then out of sight. When the demon was out of sight Inu-yasha walked over to Yami and Téa's lifeless body "Ok Yami you've been keeping something from us so tell us what were dealing with here, buddy"

Yami looked at Inu-yasha with a glare that could make the dead play dead but it didn't scare the half-demon one bit. Yami sighed," Lets get Joey and Tristan out of that tree first and then when we get back to the game shop I'll tell all of you" said Yami with deep sadness.

Inu-yasha looked over to the tree that Velius launched the two teen's into," Do we have to?" said Inu-yasha with a chuckle "There out of the way and now they now when 

to back off-"

"Inu-yasha, sit!!"

The necklace around Inu-yasha glowed and Inu-yasha was slammed face first into the ground creating a small crater. 

"Inu-yasha you need to learn to watch what you say" said Kagome with a sigh.

Inu-yasha jumped out of the crater and ran up to Kagome's face," Back off Kagome, don't make me turn my claws on you!!" Inu-yasha shouted with an amine tension mark over his head. 

"I hate to butt in but could you help Joey and Tristan out of the tree now?" said Yugi.

Inu-yasha looked at Yugi and then back at the tree," You what them down then their coming down" Inu-yasha took out the demon blade, Tetsusiga and made a quick slashing motion and the tree branch the Joey and Tristan where hanging from fell to the ground "Are you happy now, small fry?"

            Yugi looked at Inu-yasha very upset but decide that fighting over his height wasn't important. Yugi turned away from Inu-yasha and walked over to Joey and Tristan

who seemed to be in their own little world," Are you guys ok?" Yugi asked as he tried to help his friends up.

            "No I'm not ready for the test Mrs. Robinson" Joey shouted at the top of his lungs right into Yugi's ear causing him to drop Joey.

            "Serenity, I do," said Tristan with a big smile.

            "This guy has a one tracked mind," said Kagome with her hands on the hips.

            Inu-yasha walked over to Joey and Tristan and thru them over his shoulders with no effort," Well lets get these guys home…" Inu-yasha started then turned to Yami," I really want to hear how cobweb head knows that demon" said Inu-yasha with a smile.

            Meanwhile as Yugi and the gang left the park Sicere flew over the small town of Domino. The sounds and lights of the city seemed to have hypnotized Sicere," I have never seen so many lights or heard so many sounds in one place" the angelic demon said to herself.

            As Sicere flew across the night sky she stopped in front of a large building made of sheets of metal and glass," Is this a palace?" Sicere thought as she stared at the large building. Sicere flew closer to the strange building and read aloud the word written on the buildings sign," Kaiba corp.?"

            Sicere could feel her human soul crying out. Sicere placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes," It must be the human's soul that brought me here… to you Seto Kaiba" said Sicere with an evil smile before she entered the building.

As Sicere entered Kaiba corp. an old face from the past watched as the angelic demon land on the roof of the Kaiba corp. building.

"Lady Sicere you've returned" 

"Bakura, who are you taking too?" 

Bakura turned to see his Hikari, Ryou, who walked out of an anchor blue. Ryou was holding two large bags full of blue jeans, black leather pants, white sweaters and dark blue t-shirts.

"What are you talking about, Hikari" said Bakura with a smile that didn't fit the tome robber.

"Are you sure, Bakura?" Ryou asked his Yami

"Yes" Bakura looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:46 "We should start getting home your father will worry" said Bakura.

"Your right father has been a little jumpy since the murders in the park" said Ryou as he began to walk home. 

"You go ahead I'll catch-up later" Bakura turned away from his Hikari and started to run towered the Kaiba corp. building.

"But-" Ryou cried but could not stop his darker half from running off, " Well Bakura should be ok be himself" Ryou thought to himself.

            Meanwhile Yugi and the gang arrived at the game shop. Kagome and Yugi walked side-by-side while Yami and Inu-yasha walked in front of them. Inu-yasha still had Joey and Tristan over each shoulder and Yami carried Téa the way a married man would carry his wife. 

            When they got to the game shop Yugi ran a head and opened the door for Yami and Inu-yasha. Inside the store Grandpa was sitting on a stool helping two customers with their purchases the best he could, "-But you can only have one set of Exodia in your deck" Grandpa told the female customer.

            "Thank you sir for clearing that up for me" said the female customer with a smile.

            "No problem my dear" said Grandpa with a kind smile.

            Grandpa looked over to see Yugi, Kagome, Yami and Inu-yasha standing in the corner of the store, "There back" Grandpa thought happily until he noticed Inu-yasha holding Joey and Tristan over his shoulders like bales of hay and Yami holding Téa's soulless body," Oh no what happened?" Grandpa shouted as he jumped off his stool.

            The two customers looked at each other and then back to Grandpa," I think will be going" said the male customer as he left the store.

             "Well see ya," said the female customer with a smile as she followed the male customer out of the store.

            When everyone was sure that the two customers gone they quickly told Grandpa everything that happened at the park. Grandpa look shocked and sad as he looked at Téa's lifeless body, "Poor Téa" said Grandpa.

            "Yeah and the demon vowed that she would kill Yami" said Yugi with deep sadness.

            "I believe you mentioned that this demon, what was her name again?"

            "Sicere, Mr. Muto"

            "Thank you Kagome well if she knows Yami then we should hear how Yami knows her" said Grandpa.

            "The old man has a point-" Inu-yasha started and then looked over to Yami that was lying Téa down on the couch, " Cobweb head promised to tell his stupid story"

            Yami looked over to Inu-yasha and gave a sigh," First I am not from this land my origins lie in Egypt-" Yami started but was cut off by Inu-yasha.

            "So your from Egy-whatever-"

            "Actually Inu-yasha my origins lie in ancient Egypt" said Yami a little mad.

            "Did I hear Yami right?" asked Kagome the only response she got was a nod from Yugi and Yami.

-Yami's flashback-

            *Yes long ago I was the Pharaoh of upper and lower Egypt. When I first meet Sicere I thought I was looking Hathor, the goddess of beauty, love and pleasure. * 

            Sicere entered the Pharaoh's chambers her long sun blond hair blew gently in the desert breeze, her eyes where like the sea pure and serene, in her hair she wore a golden ribbon that connected to a small blue gem that was placed in the center of her forehead, she wore a tan sleeveless shirt that tied in the back, a long tan skirt, many golden bracelets on her arms and on her back where a pair of dove white wings. 

            Sicere bowed in front of the Pharaoh," You may stand priestess," said the Pharaoh with a wave of his hand.

            "Thank you my lord" said Sicere. Sicere looked at the Pharaoh strangely she had never seen him," My I ask my lord-" 

            "No call me Yami, lady priestess," said Yami with a kind smile.

            "Thank you, Yami" said Sicere with a sweet smile

*I had requested her to come to my palace because in the area she was from they said that she could make plants grow, flowers bloom and river to flow and at that time there was a horrible drought and my people where starving. *

"It is said priestess that you can make plants grow, dead flowers bloom and dried rivers to flow just by touching them, is this true?" Yami asked Sicere.

Sicere looked at the Pharaoh who sat restlessly on his thrown for her answer. She could sense the concern the Pharaoh had for his people," Yes I can, Yami"

-End of Yami's flashback-

Back at Kaiba corp. the Ceo of Kaiba corp., Seto Kaiba, was walking back to his office. Kaiba looked very upset," That's the last time I let that women file anything," Kaiba said to himself.

"Big brother" shouted Mokuba, Seto Kaiba's little brother, from his big brother's office. 

Kaiba's first instinct was to check if his little brother was all right. When Kaiba entered his office he thought that he would find someone trying to kidnap him but instead he saw an angle-like women, Sicere, tickling Mokuba.

"Mokuba, What's wrong?" Kaiba asked coldly.

"Nothing I was just playing with Sicere," said Mokuba with a big smile.

"Baby bat I need to speak with your big brother, could you leave the room?" said Sicere with a smile.

Mokuba tried to use the puppy dog eyes on Sicere but she was unaffected. Mokuba sighed," Ok Sicere I'll see you later" said Mokuba as he left Kaiba's office.

When Mokuba was gone Kaiba turned his attention back to Sicere," What were you doing with my little brother" Kaiba asked Sicere coldly.

"Straight to the point… I like that Kaiba" Sicere with a smile

"You didn't answer me"

"My name is Sicere and I was just playing with the baby bat"

Kaiba examined Sicere carefully Kaiba still didn't trust her," what are you doing in my office, Sicere?"

Sicere gave a small laugh which got Kaiba angry," answer me, woman tell me what are you doing in my office?" Kaiba shouted.

"I have a business proportion for you"

"I'm listening," said Kaiba with a small smile

"Kaiba I am currently looking for someone to help me and you are the perfect person"

"Sorry I don't work well with others"

"What if I told you that I could help you,"

"What can you do for me?" Kaiba asked coldly.

Sicere reached out her hands and a ball of golden light appeared in her hands," Kaiba your soul cries out at night because of the lose of your family…" said Sicere as she looked into the ball of golden light, "But what if I said I could change that make it so that they never went on that drive"

Kaiba leaned back and gasped," How did you know that? Who are you really?"

Sicere as she looked into the ball of golden light as it began to change colors," Kaiba, have you ever heard of Lilith?"

"What do this person have to do with you?"

            "You really should read the bible, Kaiba. Lilith, my mother, was the first wife of Adam at was exiled from the Garden of Eden by god "

            "What!" said Kaiba shocked.

            "After my mother was exiled she was rape by the sickest of the angels. My mother was able to steal the angles powers and when I was born I inherited that power"

            "So you're a arc angle, am I right?"

            "No, I am a goddess"

            "A-a-a goddess?"

            "Yes, I was also a priestess"

Kaiba thought about it and then began to laugh," Yeah right that would make you thousands of years old"

"If you drought me then look into the golden energy sphere in my hands and see what I have seen" 

Kaiba looked into the golden sphere and began to make out women that looked like Sicere but she seemed to radiant kind warmth, "Who is she?"

"The young maiden that you see was me thousands of years ago"

-Sicere's flashback-

* I was getting tried of being alone so I thought that I would give up my power to find a soul mate and I had found him when I had reached to Egypt. At that point in time Egypt was going through a horrible drought and many people where dieing of starvation so he called me to his palace because I was pretending to be a powerful priestess. *

The Pharaoh sat on his thrown as he stared down at Sicere," It is said priestess that you can make plants grow, dead flowers bloom and dried rivers to flow just by touching them, is this true?" Yami asked Sicere.

Sicere looked at the Pharaoh who sat restlessly on his thrown for her answer. She could sense the concern the Pharaoh had for his people," Yes I can, Yami"

*I did as I requested I revived all the plants, flowers and rivers and slowly the people recovered from the drought but by that time I had fallen in love with the kind Pharaoh. *

Yami stood on the baloney over looking his kingdom. A gentle summer breeze blew his blond streaks slightly in the wind.  Sicere walked up to Yami and leaned next to him," I revived the rivers, many of the crops and fruit giving trees," Sicere reported as she looked at Yami's kingdom.

Yami turned to Sicere," Priestess you have the gratitude of all of Egypt" said Yami with a smile.

Sicere looked at Yami who returned the same kind look," I did a favor for you Yami so I ask you to do one for me" Sicere asked.

Yami smiled at Sicere," What is it dear priestess?" Yami asked.

Sicere placed her right hand on Yami's check," My lord I have fallen in love with you please-"

Yami quickly removed Sicere hand from his check," I'm sorry but my heart belongs to another"

Sicere took a few steps back and spun around," T- t-this can't be true" said Sicere as tears formed in her eyes.

Sicere looked back at Yami the tears running down her face. As Sicere looked at Yami she saw a woman that was a head taller then the Pharaoh with short brown hair, crystal blue eyes, she wore a long, sleeve-less, white dress made of fine silk and several gold bracelets with the ankh on them watching they from behind a stone pillar. Sicere could feel her jealously begin to over whelm her," It's her isn't…tell me!"  Sicere shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Priestess-" Yami started but was cut off.

"Shut-up you worthless man," Sicere shouted then turned away from Yami and spread her wings, "Yami when you feel the same love I felt for you I will come back and take that love away…farewell Yami" said Sicere and then she flew off into the horizon.

The girl that had be watching Yami and Sicere from behind a stone pillar walk over to Yami," Yami, what should we do?" asked the girl.

Yami looked to the girl," Don't worry Anzu I'll always protect you," said Yami with a smile.

 -End of Sicere's flashback-

-Yami's flashback-

            *Years past and I didn't see or her from Sicere but she was never truly on my mind the only thing that was on my mind was the love of my life, Anzu. We where going to get married. * 

            Everyone in the kingdom was at the wedding. Yami stood with the priest waiting for his bride. Yami wore a long red cape that touched the ground, a pair of white pants, several gold bracelets and no shirt that showed off his handsome body. 

            Yami leaned over to the Priest," Where is Anzu?" Yami asked the Priest.

            "Don't worry my lord" said the Priest," She'll be here soon" 

            As if on cue Anzu entered the chamber everyone was shocked by Anzu's beauty. Anzu wore a beautiful white gown made of silk, in Anzu's short brown hair was a golden hairpin that looked like a bird and around her neck was a necklace made of gold and had a eye on it.  

            Yami smile as he took Anzu by the hand," I knew you'd come," said Yami with a kind smile.

            "I wouldn't miss it for the world" said Anzu with a sweet smile

*The ceremony went as planned I was so happy and so was Anzu …until the attack. *

"Is there anyone that can find a reason that these to should not be wed?" asked the Priest.

The room was silent and not a word was said. The Priest took a deep breath and spread his arms and smiled," Then I now-"

"I object!!!"

Everyone looked to the back off the chamber to see a strange woman and two strange men. The guard picked up their swords and spears and prepared for battle but stopped with a wave of Yami's hand.

"Who are you-" Yami started but was cut off.

"Yami I told you when you felt the same love I felt for you I would come back and take that love away," said the strange women.

Yami remembered the vow that the kind priestess that saved the lives of thousands of Egyptians," Your that priestess" said Yami as he remembered. 

"Her name is Sicere you stupid human" shouted one of the strange men

"You should to learn respect for the dark goddess" the other strange man

"Velius, Bakura you must learn to behave in front of are audiences," said Sicere like a mother scolding her children.

"Sorry Sicere" said the two men in simultaneously.

"Why are you here…Sicere?" Yami asked.

"To fulfill my vow, Yami," said Sicere. Sicere raised her hand and pointed it like she was holding a gun," and now I fulfill my vow…spirit gun" Sicere right index finger began to glow and a beam of golden light shot out of her finger and hit Anzu sending the girl flying.

"Anzu!!!" Yami shouted as he watched his love fall to the floor. Yami Quickly caught Anzu before she hit the limestone floor," Anzu are you ok?" said Yami.

"Y-y-yami" said Anzu as she struggled to speak. 

"Don't talk" said Yami as he tried to comfort her

"I-I'm sorry that I c-couldn't-"

"Don't say your goodbye Anzu …your going to live" said Yami as tears began to roll down his face.

"I-I love…" but Anzu died before she could tell Yami she loved him.  

 "How could you do this, Sicere?" said Yami as he gently laid Anzu's lifeless body on the ground. Yami turned to Sicere his eyes where full of hatred and remorse for his loses," For murdering Anzu you will spend eternity…in the shadow realm!!!" Yami shouted as the eye of Ra began to appear on his forehead.

*I could feel an uncontrollably anger begin to build with in me. So I began to channel all of my negative energy and sorrow into a spell that I hoped would destroy Sicere. * 

In Yami's hands a black and purple ball of energy began to materialize in his hands," Anubis, Ra and Horus lend me your might to banish this creature to the world with out light," Yami chanted as the energy ball grew larger. 

Bakura and Velius stepped in front of Sicere;" Your weak spell won't defeat us," said Bakura braced himself for the spell.

"We will sacrifice are selves for lady Sicere so give it you best shot" Velius shouted and then braced himself for the attack.

"Then here it comes" Yami threw the ball of dark energy at Bakura, Velius and Sicere with all his might. 

-End of Yami's flashback-

-Sicere's flashback-

* The Pharaoh's energy orb flew straight for me but Bakura and Velius stepped in the away and took the full force of the blow saving me... but one of them lost their life. *

Yami's energy ball flew right for Bakura, Velius and Sicere and hit them. A cloud of dust, rock and dirt surrounded Bakura, Velius and Sicere. 

"(Cough) Are you ok, Bakura? (Cough) Lady Sicere? (Cough)" Velius asked Bakura and Sicere. Velius got no response from Bakura and Sicere at first and he began to worry that something happened until saw Sicere.

"I think so-" Sicere started but cut herself off.

"What is it, my lady?" Velius asked Sicere worried.

Sicere looked to her left hand then to Velius," My hand" said Sicere. 

Velius examined Sicere's hand and saw that her left hand and most of her forearm was turned to stone," My lady you arm-"

"It's nothing" Sicere lied," Go and check on Bakura" Sicere commanded.

"But-" Velius started but was cut off.

"Please Velius" Sicere pleaded, "I'll be fine but Bakura won't he was not born with the power of a demon"

Velius nodded and walked over to Bakura like he was asked. Bakura laid face down on the limestone floor," Bakura are you ok?" Velius asked Bakura but it was to later he was already dead.

"Sicere, Bakura is dead," said Velius as he turned to Sicere but it was to late Sicere was now covered head to toe in stone," Lady Sicere!!!" Velius shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Two down one more to go" said Yami as he walked up to Velius and the petrified Sicere with a sword that he took from a guard in his hand," prepare to die" said Yami as he swigged the sword with all his might down on Velius but missed," where did they go?" Yami asked.

-End of Sicere's flashback-

"I slept for 5,000 years and now I'm back to get my revenge on Yami and take back what was rightfully mine"

"And you want me to help you"

"Yes and I'll grant you your hearts deepest darkest desirer in return for your loyalty for all eternal, Kaiba" said Sicere as she extended her hand to Kaiba.

Kaiba looked at Sicere's hand and slowly reached his hand over to Sicere's and shook it slowly.

"Kaiba I want you to go to Cairo, Egypt I'll meet you their…I have only one more person to find" Sicere commanded Kaiba.

"Fine" Kaiba turned and left the office and headed for the helicopter pad," that stupid girl" Kaiba thought as he bored the helicopter, "Once I get what I want I'll destroy her…ha, ha, ha"

While back in Kaiba's office Sicere stood alone…or at least she thought she was, "I'm sure finding Bakura will be easy" Sicere said aloud.

"At last you have returned my lady, Sicere"

 Sicere turned to see a man standing in the corner of Kaiba's office. Man had long white hair, eyes like the earth; he wore a dark blue shirt and black leather pants and around his neck was a golden ring with five small gold pointers and a small pyramid with a eye in the center, Bakura, "At last you have returned my lady, Sicere"

"Bakura…" Sicere walked over to Bakura and gave him a hug," I missed you so much" said Sicere as she buried head in Bakura's chest.

"So have I, Sicere" said Bakura as he wrapped his arms around Sicere.

Back at the game shop Yami had finished his version of what happened in the past and everyone was blown away.

"So she's mad because…you dumped her?" Kagome asked Yami.

Yami began to blush," Yes" 

"You go Romeo," said Joey as he pat Yami on the back," Didn't think you had it in ya Yami"

"I thought you were unconscious?" Yami asked.

"But when it comes to matters of the heart I'm da the master" said Joey as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"I liked you better when you were unconscious," said Inu-yasha just before he hit Joey over the head with the Tetsusiga knocking the poor boy out cold.

Kagome looked around and noticed that Yugi and Téa were missing," Yami where's Yugi and Téa?" Kagome asked Yami.

"He took Téa to his room"

"Why?" 

"To make Téa a little more comfortable"

Up in Yugi's room Yugi laid Téa down in his bed. Yugi's Lavender eyes filled with sadness as he stared at Téa's lifeless body," Téa I wasn't able to protect you but I swear even if I must give up my life I'll return your soul to you…" Yugi thought and then leaned it close to Téa and kissed her check," I promise" Yugi whispered to Téa.

-End Story-  

Yugi: "That was a great chapter"

Yami: "I agree with Yugi" 

AV Yami: "Me too"

AV Yugi: "Yup"

AV Bakura: "Whatever"

C.T, Ray, Aitwo and Sakura: Crouching Tigress, Ray, Aitwo and Sakura walk in with Hidden Dragon tied to a poll and gagged, "We got with him ^_^"

H.D: @_@ 

Yami: "There still mad at Hidden Dragon?"

AV Yami: "Well he did call are Yugi's pea brain's"

Bakura: Bakura walks by everyone and looks very mad.

AV Bakura: "What is up his ass?"

Bakura: Bakura walks into the secret room that Kaiba and Sicere where in," Get away from my goddess of darkness"

Kaiba: Kaiba can be heard screaming from inside the secret room. 

Sicere: "Hey Kaiba, Bakura… how about a threesome?"

Bakura and Kaiba: "Yeah ^_^"

C.T: O_O "Great"

Ray: O_O "Lovely"

Yami: O_O "Super" 

Aitwo: O_O "Fantastic"

Sakura: O_O "Wonderful"

AV Yami: O_O "I scene a increases in this stories rating"

AV Yugi: O_O "Yup"

AV Bakura: ^_^ "Go Bakura"

C.T: "Well anyway thanks for reading the story and please review and thank you Aitwo and Sakura for coming to visit"

Aitwo: Aitwo opened a portals to her fanfic," No problem. AV Yugi, AV Yami and AV Bakura let's go home"

AV Yami: "Ok, Aitwo"

AV Yugi: "Alright"

AV Bakura: "No, I want to stay"

Sakura: "Why?"

AV Bakura: "Because this me is cool and I really like this demon-girl"

Aitwo: "Let's go AV Bakura" Aitwo drags AV Bakura by the ear back to her fanfic.

AV Bakura: "No!!!"

C.T: "Aitwo, Sakura you can come back any time you guys want, ok?"

Sakura: "Maybe we will"

C.T: "Please give Aitwo, Sakura and I good reviews and thanks"

Ray: Ray has Hidden Dragon over a fire," Bye"

H.D: @_@

C.T: "By the way all flames will be used to make roast Dragon"

(Writers note: I mentioned that Sicere used the spirit gun…so I don't own Yu-yu Hakusho)


	8. Cairo here we come

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Hello, everyone sadly Ray is going to Washington state-"

H.D: "YEAH HE'S GONE ^_______^"

Ray: Ray appears behind Hidden Dragon, "I'm not gone yet!!!"

C.T: "I hope you have a nice trip"

Ray: "I will" Ray vanishes.

H.D: Hidden Dragon looks really crazy, "With Ray gone I can finally take over the fanfic Muhaha, Ahahaha, Ahahaha, Ahahaha"

C.T: "Hold it Hidden Dragon" 

H.D: Hidden Dragon stops "Huh?"

C.T: "To keep us company while Ray is away is another friend of mine…the great authoress Teddybear (T.B) and her two yami's, Teddycat (T.C) her demon and Teddysnake (T.S) her angle and her pet hamster, Kerolin"

H.D: Hidden Dragon crosses his arms, "Then where are they?"

C.T: "Good question" Crouching Tigress sees Bakura walk by, "Hey Bakura have you seen Teddybear?"

Bakura: "Who the fuck is Teddybear?"

C.T: "She is another authoress… and you need to watch your mouth"

Bakura: Bakura thinks about it for a minute, "Dose she have long brown hair and runs around with a stuffed Teddybear and a large gold mallet like your Millennium Mace?"

C.T: "Yeah that's her, where did she go?"

Bakura: "She and Yugi kicked Kaiba, Sicere and I out of are secret room"

C.T: O__O "Did they… you know see?"

Bakura: Bakura crosses his arms "No they kicked us out before we could have any fun"

C.T: Crouching Tigress gives a sigh of relief, "Good but… I wonder what there doing in there?"

*An explosion is heard from the in side of the secret room. *

C.T: O__O "That didn't sound good"

Yugi and T.B: Yugi and Teddybear are heard giggling from inside the secret room.

C.T: "Common Bakura let's see what's going on in their" Crouching Tigress grabs Bakura by the ear and drags him into the secret room.

Bakura: "owww, owww my ear let go owww, owww"

Yugi and T.B: Yugi and Teddybear are chibi's.

C-Yugi: ^_^ "wook at me I chibi"

C-T.B: ^_^ "me too, me too"

Kerolin: Kerolin runs in and jumps on Chibi Teddybear's shoulder, "^_^"

C-T.B: ^_^ "Hellwo Kerolin" Chibi Teddybear starts petting Kerolin.

C.T: "What happened Teddybear… why are you a chibi's?"

C-Yugi: ^_^ "We where playing with um what where they called Teddy?"

C-T.B: ^_^ "Chem…chem…chemicals"

C-Yugi: ^_^ "Oh yweah"

C.T: "Why where you playing with chemicals?"

C-T.B: ^_^ "To turn wou into chibi" 

C-Yugi: ^_^ "Yeah and it worked on Yasha"

C.T: "You mean Inu-yasha"

C-Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha appears and he looks like a chibi, "Did wou call me, Ugi and Teddy"

C-T.B: ^_^ "Yasha, where going to turn Tigess into chibi"

Inu-yasha: ^__^ "Ugi, Teddy, cwan I help?"

C-Yugi: ^_^ "Sure, Yasha" Chibi Yugi then hands Chibi Inu-yasha a potion.

C-Inu-yasha: ^____^ "YAY I help, I help, I help"

C.T: ^_^;; "Guys you don't want to do that"

C-Yugi, C-T.B and C-Inu-yasha: Chibi Yugi, Chibi Teddybear and Chibi Inu-yasha tackle and pour the chibi potion over Crouching Tigress.

C.T: @_@ "I feel funny" Crouching Tigress is surrounded by a pink cloud as she is turned into a chibi.

T.C, T.S, Kagome and Yami: Teddycat, Teddysnake, Kagome and Yami enter the secret room and find Chibi Yugi, Chibi Inu-yasha, Chibi Teddybear and Chibi Crouching Tigress using Bakura as a may poll.

Bakura: Bakura sees Yami, "Pharaoh thank Ra you're here… oh Ra I can't believe I said that"

T.S: "Bakura… what happened?"

Bakura: Bakura with his free hand points to the chibi's, "Them!!!" 

Yami: Yami notices what has happened to the Crouching Tigress and Teddybear, "Yugi, what happened to the authoresses?"

C-Yugi: ^_^ "Hellwo Ami, we turned Tigess into a chibi"

C-T.B: ^_^ "Yup she's so much fun now"

C-C.T: =^_^= "I'm fun, I'm fun, I'm fun"

T.C: "OK WE GET IT!!!"

C-C.T: Chibi Crouching Tigress begins to cry, =T__T= "Ami, Kitty yelled at me"

Yami: Yami pats the small girls back, "It's ok, Tigress"

C-C.T: =^__^= "Thanks Ami" Chibi Crouching Tigress turns to Yami glomps onto him. 

C-T.B: "I want to glomp too" Chibi Teddybear turns and glomps onto Yugi.

Kagome: "I have a question how are we going to turn them back to normal?"

C-Inu-yasha: ^__^ "Back to normal, Back to normal, Back to normal"

Kagome: "Inu-yasha, please behave"

C-Inu-yasha: Chibi Inu-yasha begins to pout, "No Gome, Me want pway?"

H.D: ^__^ "I think I like them like this"

T.C and T.S: "Why?"

H.D: "Because they're out of my way and now I can take over the fanfic and then the world… Muhaha, Ahahaha, Ahahaha, Ahahaha"

T.C and T.S: Teddycat and Teddysnake hit Hidden Dragon on the back of the head.

H.D: Hidden Dragon rubs the spot where he was hit, "Ow… what did you do that for?"

T.S: "Watch what you say Dragon-boy"

TC: "And insane laughter is Bakura's job not yours"

Bakura: "That's right… hey!!!"

H.D: "Why you little… ARG!!!" Hidden Dragon attacks Teddycat and Teddysnake.

C-C.T: Chibi Crouching Tigress turns to the other chibi's, =^_____^= "They no fun… wet's go pway somewhere else"

C-T.B: ^__^ "Yweah pway"

C-Yugi: ^__^ "Yweah"

C-Inu-yasha: ^____^ "Pway, pway, pway"

C-Yugi, C-Inu-yasha, C-T.B and C-C.T: ^__^ "Don't tell Ami, Kitty, Snaky or Gome where we going, ok?" 

Readers: The camera moves up and down, "Sure why not"

C-Yugi, C-Inu-yasha, C-T.B and C-C.T: ^__^"Tank wou" Chibi Yugi, Chibi Inu-yasha, Chibi Teddybear and Chibi Crouching Tigress run off to play somewhere else.

T.C: Teddycat is standing on Hidden Dragon, ^__^ "I win"

H.D: Hidden Dragon is knocked out, @__@.

T.S: Teddysnake begins to look franticly around the fanfic, "Where are the chibi's?"

Kerolin and P-Yami (Puppy Yami): Kerolin and P-Yami enter the room.

Kerolin: Kerolin is riding on P-Yami's head. Kerolin holds up a small sign, "They ran away a while ago"

T.C, T.S, Kagome and Yami: "WHAT!!!!"

Yami: "Oh no, Yugi!!!" Yami runs off to find Yugi.

T.C and TS: "You not leaving without us" Teddycat and Teddysnake run after Yami.

Kagome: "Wait for me, guys" Kagome runs off to find the chibi's with the others.

Kerolin: Kerolin holds up a small sign, "Well any way Crouching Tigress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inu-yasha but she dose own Sicere, Velius and that's left of him at least and this idea… let's go help Yami"

P-Yami: "Bark ^_^" P-Yami walks off to help find the chibi's.

Bakura: Bakura is alone, "Little help… guys? … guys?…GUYS?"

(Writer's note: Yugi, Inu-yasha, Teddybear and I where chibi's and I hope you weren't confused I have no clue how chibi's really act. Also thank you Teddybear and Starzpen for help with the chibi's. Flashback rules from last chapter apply here as well. Also please read 'Because of the rose', 'I'm back from your past' and 'Mice Madness' by: Teddybear. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.)

Ch.7: Cairo here we come

            The sun was slowly rising thru Yugi's bedroom window during the whole night Yugi had never left Téa's side. The smell of fresh coffee, blueberry pancakes, bacon and eggs filled the air waking the small boy, "Téa" said Yugi as he gently shook Téa hoping that she would wake up and smile at him one more time but his efforts where in vain as Téa still lied almost lifeless in his bed.

            "Your awake, Yugi?"

Yugi turned to see Yami standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee in his hands. Yami walked over to Yugi and looked down at his little hikari and smiled, "We thought that you where going to sleep all day"

"I thought it was a dream"

"What was the dream about?"

"I thought that Téa was going to wake up"

"Kagome told me that Téa will be alright physically… but she'll be like this till we get her soul back"

Yugi turned to Yami; tears began to form in his eyes, "Yami…" Yugi started before he grabbed his Yami's waist and began to cry.

Yami looked down at Yugi, "Don't worry Yugi"

"We have to save Téa… we just got too" said Yugi with tears running down his face turning his face a many shades of red.

Yami picked Yugi off the ground and knelled down to Yugi's eye level, "Don't worry Yugi will save Téa"

"Do you promise Yami?" Yugi asked as he tried to hold back tears that remained locked in his eyes.

Yami nodded, "I promise that I will do all I can"

Yugi raped his arms around Yami's neck, "Thank you Yami" 

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled and returned with a warm embrace, "No problem hikari" 

"Where's Kagome and Inu-yasha and what's that smell?" Yugi asked pulling out of Yami's tight embrace.

Yami smiled, "Kagome wanted to make breakfast for everyone and Inu-yasha is on a 'slight' caffeine-" Yami started but was cut off bye Inu-yasha's screaming from down stairs.  

"WEEEEEEE I LOVE COFFEE"  

"Inu-yasha calm down"

"High…" said Yami with a slight sigh then he turned to Yugi and smiled, "Common Yugi let's go eat break breakfast before Joey and Inu-yasha eat it all" 

Yugi Nodded and Yami and Yugi walked down stairs and into the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen they found Joey and Inu-yasha fighting over who got the last pancake while Kagome tried to calm the boys down and keep the pancakes she was already cooking from burning.

"I told you it's mine," said Joey as he tugged the pancake towards himself.

"Its mine human," said Inu-yasha as he tugged the pancake away from Joey.

"Let go you dirty demon" 

"Baka Human it's mine and you can't have it"

"It's mine"

"No it's mine"

"It's mine"

"No it's mine"

"It's mine"

"No it's mine"

 "It's mine"

"No it's mine"

"Thank you for keeping the last pancake safe guys" 

Inu-yasha and Joey looked over just in time to see Yugi eat the "perishes" pancake they had been fighting over, "My… pancake" said Inu-yasha and Joey simultaneously with deep sadness.

Kagome turned around with a plate of slightly burned blueberry pancakes; bacon and scrambled eggs in her hands "Guys quite whining I made more see" said Kagome before she laid the plate on the kitchen table.

"FOOD!!!" Inu-yasha and Joey screamed simultaneously grabbing anything and everything they could and shoved it in their mouths.

"Hey guys eat like people your not animals" Kagome shouted trying to get Inu-yasha and Joey attention. All the boys looked to Kagome, "About time I got some respect," said Kagome with her hands on her hips but the boys weren't looking at her they were looking at the phone behind Kagome that was ringing.

Yugi stood up and answered the phone, "Hello this is the Muto residence… Yugi speaking"

"Hey Yugi it's Ryou...um is Bakura at your house?" asked Ryou with a slight amount of worry in his voice.

"No, Bakura's not here why do you ask, Ryou?" 

"What do you mean the Tomb Robbers gone missing?!?!" said Yami who happened to over hear their conversation. 

"What and who is the 'Tomb Robber'?" Inu-yasha and Kagome asked Yami.

"Long story" Yami replied.

"Shhh I can't hear Ryou…" Yugi scolded, "Please continue Ryou" 

"Well he ran off last night towered the Kaiba corp. building"

"Kaiba corp.? why would Bakura go their?"

Mean while at the Kaiba corp. building Sicere and the missing Tomb Robber lied naked on Kaiba's office floor barely covered by their clothes. Bakura was the first to wake-up, "Just like the good old days" Bakura though to himself as he looked at his sleeping lover and a crossed smile his face then gently brushed Sicere's long raven black hair to one side of her face.

Sicere opened her eyes and stared into Bakura's earth brown eyes and smiled as she laid her head upon Bakura's chest and listened to his heartbeat, "I haven't felt this good in five thousand years"

"What should we do now, my lady?" said Bakura with a happy sigh.

Sicere eyes hardened then she sat up and walked over to office window, "Did say something wrong?" Bakura asked with worry.

"No, Bakura it's not you it's this soul…" Sicere stared as she placed her hand in the center of her chest which made a sincerer blue aura appear…it made Sicere sick looking at it, "Téa… she doesn't want me to carry out my plans to make Yami regret what he had done" Sicere removed her hand which made the aura vanish and turned to Bakura then reached out her hand which Bakura gently grabbed, "To us all those years ago" Sicere finished.

"Sicere…I have waited for this day for many millennia" said Bakura still holding Sicere's hand.

"Come Bakura let's go to Egypt and retrieve are lost treasure"

Bakura got on one knee and kissed Sicere hand, "Yes, Sicere and we can take back this world…together"

Sicere smiled, "Yes, together"

A dark cloud surrounded the two star-crossed lovers and in a blink of an eye Kaiba's office looked as if no one had been there all night except for the small note on Kaiba's desk.

Back at Yugi's house he was still talking to Ryou, "But what if he has robbed a bank again?" Ryou whined, "I don't want to go to jail again because of my yami"

"I'm sure he didn't Ryou but if it will make you fell better Yami and I will help you look for him… ok?"

"Thanks Yugi your such a good friend"

"No problem" Yugi started but stopped when he heard a beeping sound, "Ryou I'm going to put you on hold, ok?"

"Alright… I hope its Bakura"  

Yugi quickly clicked the "Hold" button and then the "Transfer" button, "Hello this is the Muto residence… Yugi speaking"

"Thank god you answered Yugi," said the historical voice.

"Mokuba?"

"Have you seen Seto? … please tell me you have seen Seto"

"No but what happened, Mokuba?"

-Mokuba's flashback-

*Well Yugi last night pretty women that looked like an angle wanted to talk to Seto in private so Seto told me to leave. Well in the morning I came to check on them mostly on Seto. *

"Seto" yelled Mokuba happily as he ran down the hall to Kaiba's offices, "Seto, are you here?" 

Mokuba entered Kaiba's office where he usually found his big brother typing away on his laptop, arguing with some one on the phone or his assistant for not making his coffee just the way he liked it but he wasn't there. 

"Seto? Big brother?"

*On Seto's desk was a strange golden letter with in big black words "Mokuba". I opened the letter and it read, "Mokuba… I have gone to Egypt on business. Don't tell anyone and you are now in charge. Seto Kaiba"*

"I wish Seto had told me but I wonder where Miss. Sicere went?" Mokuba thought as he stuffed the letter in his pocket and left Kaiba's office. As Mokuba left he stopped at the guard tower to sign-out it was a rule that his big brother was enforcing so he could tell if their where any spies in his company and if anyone skipped work.

"Good morning, Mokuba" said a kind security guard.

"Good morning, Jordan" said Mokuba with a smile.

"How's Mr. Kaiba today?" asked Jordan.

"What do you mean?" said Mokuba a little puzzled.

*The security guard told me that Seto HAD no business in Egypt of any kind. At first I didn't believe him so I checked out Seto's laptop just to be sure and it was true Yugi, it was true! *

-End of Mokuba's flashback-

"Mokuba what was the woman's name that wanted to meet, Kaiba?" Yugi asked in a strong tone of voice that Yami would have used.

"I think she said her name was Sicere… I think"

Yugi's Eye's expanded and his hand began to sweat, "Are you sure, Mokuba? You didn't hear wrong did you?"

"Yes I'm sure Yugi but what's going on? What did she do?" Mokuba demanded.

Yugi cupped his hand over the phone and turned to Kagome, Yami, Inu-yasha and Joey, "Should I tell him?" Yugi asked.

"If this Kaiba guy is involved with Sicere then we have to," said Inu-yasha.

"What do you think Kagome?" Yugi asked.

"Well Inu-yasha has a point and you never know Mokuba maybe able to help us," said Kagome as she surged her shoulders.

"Hey guys I can help," said Joey as he pointed his thumb at himself, "Come on I wasn't second in the duelist kingdom and the keeper of one of the Egyptian god cards for nothing"

"Did you forget the view of Domino Park you got from the air, human?"

-Flash back-

"Let Téa go, you bastard" shouted Yami

"Or what?" said Velius with a smile.

"Come on, Tristan lets get him" said Joey and then like two charging bulls, Joey and Tristan charged towered the lake with out thinking of the consensus of their actions.

"No don't" Yami cried only to be ignored by the two teens.

Velius sighed and then snapped his fingers causing the two teens to run smack into an invisible barrier," I said watch, not participate and now you will pay for your actions" said the demon. Velius gently laid the still unconscious Téa on the statues base and then turned to Joey and Tristan and with no effort sent the two boys flying into the air with a wave of his hand.

-End Flash back-

"That was different he caught me of guard" said Joey defensively

"Joey maybe it would be best if you didn't come" said Yami.

"Not you to Yami listen if this girl wants a fight then she's going to get one nobody sucker punches Joey Wheeler and gets away with what," said Joey more offensively.

"Hey I hear what your saying bro but where out of are league here," said Tristan with his hand on Joey's shoulder.

"And how long where you standing their?" said Joey with his eyes squinted.

"A while but the point is that we are no match for them… and you know it and we would only get in the way again"

Yugi turned back to the phone and remover his hand from over the phone, "Mokuba I'm back"

"So Yugi, what did Miss. Sicere do?" Mokuba asked.

"Come over to my house and I'll tell you ok?"

"Sure thing I'll be there in a second"

"Ok see you later Mokuba" and with that said Yugi hung up the phone and then pressed the hold button, "Hey Ryou I'm back" 

"Was that Bakura?"

"No Ryou it wasn't" 

"Oh dear this make's me worry even more because Bakura turned off are mental link during the night but before he did he told me some thing about meeting a old friend and it wasn't for his little hikari to see or hear"

Again Yugi's Eye's expanded, "What was the friend's name?" said Yugi frightened praying that Ryou wouldn't say her name.

"Sicere, Quite strange really I didn't think he had any other friends then us"

"Ryou I want you to come over"

"Why Yugi?"

"No time for questions just hurry Bakura and Kaiba could be in danger"

"Oh my… I'm on the way, Yugi" and with that said Ryou hung-up the phone.

"What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked his little hikari.

 Yugi turned to everyone, "Sicere went to see Bakura too"

"What!?!?" everyone shouted at simultaneously.

 "Do you remember what Sicere said before she left last night?"

"Yeah Yugi she said 'I need time to prepare' I think" said Kagome with her hand on her chin.

"That's right but what could she have meant?" said Inu-yasha as he scratched his head.

"I bet that Sicere kidnap Kaiba and Bakura to use them against Yami" said Joey.

"Joey that is-" Tristan started but was cut off.

"Joey you just might be right," said Yami and everyone stared at the ex- pharaoh, "Sicere might be planning to use Kaiba's technology and Bakura's shadow power to get her revenge on me" 

"But how would she know about Kaiba?" Yugi asked puzzled.

As the question was asked the doorbell rang and everyone's eyes darted to the door but said nothing as they stared at the wooden door. Kagome was the first to break the long silent, "I'll answer the door" and Kagome walked over to the door and opened the door, "Come in," said Kagome with a smile.

Standing in the door way where two boys. One of them had long white hair, soft earth brown eyes and a warm smile that fit the bishonen or pretty boy; he wore a pair of brand new blue jeans, a green and white striped shirt with a plain white shirt underneath and around his neck was a golden ring with five small gold pointers and a small pyramid with an eye in the center, Ryou. The other looked like he was twelve or so, had long raven black hair and curious blue eyes; he wore a pair of old blue jeans with large holes that only disguised the fact he was as rich as hell, a tan vest and light blue and grenn long sleeve shirt underneath and around his neck was a card shaped locket that held a picture of his beloved brother then he was younger, Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba, Ryou" said Tristan happily. 

"Waz up guys?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes I'm wondering to why you gathered us here as well" Ryou said then turned to Kagome and Inu-yasha "Where's Téa and who are you two?" Ryou asked pointing to Kagome and Inu-yasha.

"Do you want the long or short version?" asked Inu-yasha with his hand behind his head.

"Look Inu-yasha he has white hair just like you" said Kagome with a smile as she began to play with Ryou's long white hair.

"Can you please stop that?" Ryou asked a little annoyed.

"I'm so sorry" Kagome said as she released Ryou's hair, "I'm Kagome Higwraski and this is Inu-yasha" said Kagome pointing to her self and then to Inu-yasha.

"Nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Ryou Bakura pleased to meet you" said Ryou just before he kissed Kagome's right hand which made Kagome blush and Inu-yasha turn red with anger.

"How dare he kiss Kagome's hand like that you narcissistic bastered!!! using that stupid accent and having long white hair that makes you look like a girl you nar-bastered, nar-bastered, disappear, leave, go away, away, away!!!" Inu-yasha thought as he watched Ryou and Kagome.  

"What brings you to Domino Kagome?" Ryou asked never seeing the radiant beauty before. Kagome began blush deeper shade of red she couldn't find her words as she stared in Ryou's eyes.

"Excuse me Miss. Kagome"

Kagome shock her head returning from he trance and then looked over to little Mokuba "Why hello their" said Kagome with a smile, "Your so cute what's your name?" Kagome asked which turned Mokuba a light shade red.

"M-Mokuba"

"Well Mokuba, what can I help you with?"

Mokuba looked over to Inu-yasha then back to Kagome, "Is something wrong with your friend?" Mokuba asked pointing to Inu-yasha.

Kagome looked over to Inu-yasha who was muttering something to himself, "Great another narcissistic bastered after my girl… they will die, they will all die and I will dance in a pool of their blood he he he"

"Don't worry about him he's always like that" said Kagome with a smile and an anime sweet drop that slide down her head.

"Well shall we get down to business, mates?" said Ryou with some worry.

"I agree with Ryou," said Kagome with a smile.

"Well shall we get down to business… stupid baka human" said Inu-yasha mocking Ryou and his British accent.

Yugi lead everyone into his living room. Once their Yugi explained what Kagome and Inu-yasha where doing in domino, what happened to Téa and who Sicere was in reality. At first Ryou and Mokuba laughed at the thought, "Yeah right Inu-yasha and Kagome aren't demons" Mokuba said laughing every hard.

"Actually Mokuba, Inu-yasha is half demon and I'm human"

Mokuba crossed his arms in disbelief, "I don't believe you. Do you have any proof?"

Kagome looked at Inu-yasha with an evil smile that sent a shiver down Inu-yasha's spine, "What are you thinking, Kagome?" said Inu-yasha causally.

Kagome grabbed Inu-yasha shirt and drew him close to her, "This" said Kagome seductively as she drew him closer and puckered her lips. 

Inu-yasha realized what was going to happen and began to thank god for the kiss he was about to get but something felt strange about the situation, "I wonder where my hat went?"

"AH he is a demon!!!" Ryou and Mokuba screamed.

Inu-yasha looked around till he noticed Kagome holding his hat above his head in triumph the same hat that had covered his dog like ears, "What did you do that for Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome with a slight amount of anger.

"Mokuba wanted proof and he got it," said Kagome as she spun the hat on her finger.

            Inu-yasha grabbed his hat from Kagome, "Well you could have asked first" said Inu-yasha slamming the hat back onto his head.

            "And Miss. Sicere?"

            "She is a demon Mokuba," said Yami as he leaned against a wall.

            "That explains the wings," said Mokuba sadly.

            "Then why did she go to Bakura?" Ryou asked Yami.  

            "Back in ancient times, Bakura had alliance with Sicere and together they stormed my palace and killed my bride to be and so in mournful rage I preformed a spell that I hoped would kill her but the tomb robber and another demon named Velius protected her from the full force of my wrath and so her body was cast in stone instead"

            "Then how could she come back?" Mokuba asked.

            "After Sicere vanished from my kingdom I had all the counter-curses to my spell destroyed to keep her in her stone prison for all eternity, Velius must have found a piece of one the counter-curses from their I can only guess that he used counter-curse from other religions and other forms magic's to free her" Yami replied.

            The room filled with an eerie silence, no one dared to speak they just looked at one another absorbing what they had just learned.

            "Then what should we do?" asked Ryou breaking the long silence.

"I say we find her and bet the crap out of that demon bitch and if Kaiba or Bakura gets in the way then he'll get it to," said Joey very confident.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again Joey…IT WON'T WORK!!!" shouted Inu-yasha at Joey.

"Well at least I'm trying to help demon-boy"

"That's Mr. Demon-boy to you, human!!!" Inu-yasha growled.

"Joey, Inu-yasha stop it you're fighting it isn't helping" Kagome yelled silencing the two boys.

"Well if my brother is caught up with Miss. Sicere then maybe…" Mokuba started but couldn't find it in him self to say his brother being an evil henchmen to such a nice women like his Miss. Sicere.

Mean while in Cairo, Kaiba's helicopter landed on the helicopter pad at Cairo national airport. Kaiba gave the place a quick once over as he stepped out of his helicopter. The area looked like a joining of both times, ancient and modern, "She's not here... what a Baka Goddess" said Kaiba with a slight laugh.

"Kaiba, you should watch what you say about lady Sicere" said a male voice from behind Kaiba.

"You never no who could hear you" said a female voice from behind Kaiba.

Kaiba turned around quickly to see Bakura and Sicere standing a foot behind him, "How did you get here?" Kaiba asked is shock. 

Sicere walked in front of Kaiba and closed her eyes as a warm summer breeze blew her long black hair causing a smile to appear on her face while Kaiba was getting more and more aggravated by Sicere's silence, "Answer me-" Kaiba started but was cut off.

"Magic and that's all you need to know Kaiba" Sicere replied her voice calm, "Come we must find my treasure before Yami gets here to stop us" said Sicere leaving the two boys. 

Mean while back in Domino the gang had finished fighting mostly Inu-yasha and Joey where doing the fighting but together they came up with a plan, "Okay will go to Egypt and find this treasure and make sure that Sicere doesn't get it" said Yugi.

"And if we run in to Bakura or Kaiba?" asked Ryou.

"They better pray that they don't run into me," Inu-yasha replied creaking his fingers.

"But how are we going to get to Egypt?" asked Kagome which got her weird stares from everyone.

"She has a point mates" 

Everyone sighed as their great battle plan was literally thrown out the window and into a trash can, "Then that are we going to do?" asked Tristan.

"Well could still go their and try and stop Miss. Sicere"

"It's better then sitting around and letting the demon girl get her way," said Joey.

Yugi played his hand in front of the circle, "To Egypt"

One after another every one placed his or her and on Yugi's and then together they said throwing their arm up, "To Egypt!!!" everyone shouted.

-End story-

T.C, T.S, Kagome and Yami: Teddycat, Teddysnake, Kagome and Yami are still looking for Chibi Yugi, Chibi Inu-yasha, Chibi Teddybear and Chibi Crouching Tigress, "Yugi, Teddybear, Crouching Tigress where are you?!?!?!"

Kerolin: Kerolin holds up a large sign, "Their over here guys"

P-Yami: "Bark ^_^" P-Yami begins to jump up and down.

Kerolin: Kerolin almost falls off P-Yami. Kerolin holds up a small sign, "Yami stop jumping"

P-Yami: P-Yami stops.

Kerolin: Kerolin holds up a small sign, "Thank you Yami"

P-Yami: "Bark ^_^"

T.C, T.S, Kagome and Yami: Teddycat, Teddysnake, Kagome and Yami run over to where Kerolin and P-Yami pointing at, "Aww… cute" 

C-Yugi, C-Inu-yasha, C-T.B and C-C.T: Chibi Yugi, Chibi Inu-yasha, Chibi Teddybear and Chibi Crouching Tigress are asleep.

Yami: Yami gives a sigh of relief, "Their safe" 

T.S: Teddysnake pick's up Chibi Teddybear, "Teddycat, we should be going"

T.C: Teddycat looks at Yami, "Do I have to?"

T.S: Teddysnake opened a portal back Teddybear's stories, "Come on Cat"

T.C: "I'll be back my love" Teddycat walks thru the portal.

Kerolin: Kerolin jumps off P-Yami's head and onto Teddysnake's shoulder, "good bye everyone"

P-Yami: T__T

T.S and Kerolin: Teddysnake and Kerolin walk thru the portal back Teddybear's stories.

Kagome: "Well sense Yugi, Inu-yasha and Crouching Tigress are asleep and Hidden Dragon is still M.I.A I guess I'll end the story"

Ray: Ray appears, "So what I miss?"

Yami: "Oh hello Ray. All you missed was the appears of Crouching Tigress's friends Teddybear, Teddycat and Teddysnake"

Ray: "Well then Kagome please end the story"

Kagome: "Okay then…" Kagome takes a deep breath, "Please give us a good review and if you flame I'll sick Inu-yasha on you"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha is normal, "Oh my head hurts"

Yugi: Yugi is normal, "I think I need a aspirin"

C.T: Crouching Tigress is normal, "Make that two… oh my head"

 (Writers note: this chapter is dedicated to Kerolin who died Sunday, July 13, 2003, Kerolin you will be missed.)


	9. Seconed Poll

SECONED POLL

C.T: "Hello again today I would like to thank the reviews of this series again, Aero, Chibibaka, Jessica*Messenger*of*the*Devil, Shadow-Specter, yukinas.l.l.l.s, Teddybear Yamikitsune2, Sailor Lain, Maria stars, lady light, F.A Star Hawk, MoonFox, Hana, Youkai youko and JJCrimson"

H.D: "will you shut-up already"

C.T: "NO" Crouching Tigress glares at Hidden Dragon.

Ray: "Will you please inform your reviews my sweet Tigress"

C.T: Crouching Tigress looks to Ray "Okay" Crouching Tigress takes a deep breath, "First the…the puppies are gone"

Yami: Yami appears out of no where, "Their gone?" 

C.T: "Yes-"

Yami: Yami interrupts, "Hikari, she's gone?"

C.T: "Yes-"

Yami: Yami interrupts again, "Scooby and Joey?"

C.T: "Yes-"

Yami: "Yami and Yugi, are they at a nice home?"

C.T: "Yes-"

Yami: "Copper?" looks around to make sure Copper is not chewing on his leather pants again, "she's gone too?"

Everyone: "YES!!!"

Yami: "Just thought I'd ask" 

C.T: "Well as you can see this is a poll"

Inu-yasha: "What is the topic?"

C.T: "What is Sicere's treasure?"

Yugi: "Do you think it's safe to talk about her?"

Sicere: Sicere appears behind Yugi, "What are you talking about little one?"

Yugi: Yugi dose a three second freeze, 0_0

C.T: "Below are your chooses you can pick any one of them even all of them"

The treasures:

The Star of Ra

looks: a golden necklace with a star on it.

power: said to have Ra's power locked with in it.

The Moon Dagger

looks: a blue and silver dagger with gold stars on it (think of the night's sky).

power: in the light of a full moon it can destroy 500 people and/or buildings (like the Tetsusiga) in one swing.

Soul of Retribution

looks: an Egyptian vulture shaped crest with a large gemstone in each claw 

power: used to decide the fate of a soul by ripping it out of the body. If the soul cannot be ripped out then the person then they live (you have to have a lot of magical energy for that or be physically strong) but if the soul is taken out of the body it is stored in the large gemstones in the vultures claws. The trapped souls can also be used as a weapon to increase the wielder's power (the wielder also gains all their knowledge and memories).

A baby (may result in a sequel)

looks: N/A

power: N/A

Bakura: Bakura shakes his fist, "You better choose a good one!!!"

Sicere: Sicere floats over to Bakura and hugs him, "Bakura don't threaten them"

Bakura: Bakura relaxes, "Okay my dark goddess"

Joey: Joey begins to snicker, "who's the dog now?"

Kaiba: "You are mutt"

Joey and Kaiba: Joey and Kaiba begin to fight.

C.T: "Your votes are needed for this story"


	10. Sicere’s lost treasure

Disclaimer:

Kagome: Kagome is sitting at a announcer desk and is dressed as a anchorwomen, "Good morning/ afternoon/ evening, I'm Kagome Higwraski"

Yugi: Yugi is sitting next to Kagome at the announcer desk and is dressed as a anchorman, "And I'm Yugi Muto and welcome to the disclaimer"

Kagome: The camera focus on Kagome, "The results of the poll from last chapter have be calculated and with the results Inu-yasha"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha is dressed as an anchorman. Inu-yasha is asleep, Z_Z

Kagome: Kagome is some that surprised, "Inu-yasha?"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha rolls over, "Five more minutes"

Kagome: "Inu-yasha sit"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha is smashed thru his chair. Inu-yasha is not happy about that, "What the f-"

Kagome: Kagome cuts Inu-yasha off, "fun and with the results Inu-yasha"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha makes a movement that like he's going to hit Kagome.

Kagome: Kagome gives Inu-yasha a snooty look.

Inu-yasha: "Fine…the results where a tie because the authoress, Crouching Tigress, believed it would make a better story… even thou the moon dagger won with five votes… back to you Kagome"

Kagome: "Thank you Inu-yasha"

Yugi: The camera focus on Yugi, "Together they have written this story and now they have broken up and no it isn't Ben and JLo. Yes the Crouching Tigress and Ray have broken up and with me I have Crouching Tigress"

C.T: "Thank you Yugi"

Yugi: "Are you okay?"

C.T: "Yes I am"

Yugi: "What happened?"

C.T: "I'm afraid I can't give you the exact details Yugi but I will just tell you that we broke up"

Yugi: "I see… how is your yami taking it?"

C.T: Crouching Tigress laughs, "That little monster is loving it in fact I had to lock him in a closet to stop him from coming out here dancing and sing"

H.D: Hidden Dragon cancans across the stage, "He's gone he's gone he's gone you heard me right he's gone"

Yugi: 00 "That was scary"

C.T: 00 "Very"

Yugi: "Thank you for your time, Crouching Tigress"

C.T: "Douitashimashite, you're welcome Yugi"

Yugi: "Back to you Kagome"

Kagome: "Thank you Yugi and with all things there is a beginning and a ending and with this special announcement, Yami"

Yami: Yami is dressed as an anchorman, "Thank Kagome. On 5/3/03 Crouching Tigress published "Not a walk in the park" on Fanfiction.net and now the story will soon be coming to an end"

Inu-yasha: "Really YAY!!!" ^_^

Kagome: "Inu-yasha sit!!!"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha is slammed face first into the ground.

Kagome: "Please continue your report Yami"

Yami: "Thank you Kagome… from now on at the end of each chapter the Crouching Tigress give you the secrets of her story such thing as Sicere's true origins and much more and you won't want to miss that… back to you Kagome"

Kagome: "And now with now with are new member of staff Malik"

Malik: Malik is dressed as an anchorman, "The tomb keeper is here"

Kagome: "Do the disclaimer"

Malik: "I don't want too have Bakura do it"

Kagome: "Bakura will you do the disclaimer"

Bakura: Bakura is making out with Sicere.

Kagome: 00

Inu-yasha: 00

Malik: 00

Yugi: 00

Yami: 00

Ryou: 00

C.T: 00 "That's not my Bakura… that's Aitwo's!!!"

Kagome: 00

Inu-yasha: 00

Malik: 00

Yugi: 00

Yami: 00

Ryou: 00 "Um…Crouching Tigress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inu-yasha"

AV Bakura: "Crouching Tigress dose own my Sicere" AV Bakura begins to untie Sicere's shirt.

AV Bakura and Sicere: AV Bakura and Sicere begin to "enjoy" each other's company… live on T.V.

Aitwo: A portal appears and Aitwo jumps thru out of breath, "Sorry I'm late C.T-" Aitwo sees the current situation between her Bakura and Sicere 00

Kagome, Inu-yasha, Malik, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, C.T and Aitwo: "DEAR GOD/RA!!!"

(Writers note: Flashback rules from last chapter apply here as well. WARNINING: There will be a short lemon scene. Also if you haven't read 'Yami's day out' by: Aitwo and 'Baby blues' by: Sakura (Sakura30) then please do.)

Ch.9: Sicere's lost treasure

            After the groups big hurrah each member either ran to their homes or up stairs to pack items for the trip to Egypt while Mokuba made arrangements for a privet plane to take them to their destination. 

            "Okay will see you their" Mokuba said into his small cell phone and then hung up. After Mokuba had finished his call he sat down in a chair at the dinning room table, his small sapphire eyes glittered with tears, "Big brother is it true?" Mokuba thought aloud which was followed by a heavy sigh.

            "Mokuba are you okay?" Mokuba jumped and turned to the source of the calming voice that belonged to Kagome, "Are you thinking about your brother?" Kagome asked as she pulled up a chair next to Mokuba.

            "I feel like I don't know my brother any more" Mokuba said as he held back his tears the best he could.

            "Don't worry Mokuba" Kagome started as she rapped her arm around Mokuba's shoulder, "What ever spell Sicere placed on your brother will break it"

            Mokuba looked up at Kagome and gave a smile, "Thanks Kagome" Mokuba said giving Kagome a small hug.

            "Yeah what are friends are for?" Kagome said with a laugh that made Mokuba's smile grow bigger.

            Meanwhile in Egypt, Sicere was almost dancing as she walked down the street, which got her several weird looks from the people on the street with Bakura and Kaiba tailing the angelic demon. After a while Kaiba was getting annoyed with the overly excited demon and decided to speak his mind, "You pathetic demon what are you doing prancing around like your an elf… act your age women!!!"

            Sicere turned to Kaiba, sending a menacing glare and a mischievous smile towards him, "Kaiba when you have been release from 5,000 years of captivity you and I can talk about ways to celebrate" and with that Sicere continued to walk down the street. 

            After a bit of walking the group stopped in front of a large hotel. Kaiba looked at the large building, "Is this where the god dammed treasure is?" Kaiba said a little to loudly.

            "No it isn't Kaiba" Bakura said as he stepped next to Kaiba, "As you know their have been years of development so the treasures could be any where… maybe not even in Egypt anymore"

            "Let me guess I have to rent a room" Kaiba asked in disgust.

            "Yes but you should not be so mad Kaiba" Sicere said as she stared at the large building, "Think of what you'll have to gain get out of it… you family back for only a few dollars"

"The Baka has a point" Kaiba thought to himself and so went to the front desk, "Give me a room" Kaiba almost shouted to the innkeeper.

Innkeeper gave Kaiba a questionable look, this began to ticked Kaiba off, " Listen to me you idiot I want a room, a room do you under stand the concept you f-" Kaiba started before he was cut off by Bakura, who began to talk to the innkeeper in his native tongue.

"Meru's right you are a idiot" Sicere said with a laugh that got Kaiba's attention along with a glare.

"What do you mean 'Meru's right'?" Kaiba asked somewhat interested in what the angelic demon had to say.

"Meru is the blood that runs thru my veins" Sicere said calmly but got a strange look from Kaiba, "She was one of the women that Velius used in my resurrection" 

"Who is Velius?" Kaiba asked, "Was he the one that killed those women at the park?" Kaiba asked and got a nod from Sicere.

"I'll explain to you in depth when we get to our room" Sicere said as she watched the "transaction" between Bakura and Innkeeper, "He still got it" Sicere thought with a laugh as she watched Bakura threaten the poor Innkeeper. 

After Bakura had finished the "transaction" he lead Sicere and Kaiba to the room that the Innkeeper had given them, which "just" happened to be the finest room in the hotel. 

"It's so big" Sicere said as she began to look around the room. The walls of the room where almost pure white with a blue flower wallpaper that bordered the area near the floor, the dark blue curtains where closed giving the room a dark feeling. The room was richly decorated with oak dressers, desks and chairs. Sicere turned to her white haired companion, "This room is lovely Bakura" Sicere said with a smile.

"I'm glade it's to your liking, Sicere" Bakura said as he returned the smile, "There are two bedrooms so you won't have to worry about privacy"  

Sicere walked up to Bakura and looked into his earth brown eyes, "Bakura you're so sweet" Sicere said with another smile.

"Dear god you act as thou you were married," Kaiba said, letting his disgust be seen.

The two simply looked at each other and then back to Kaiba and gave the answer he wasn't expecting, "We were"

             The room was filled with an eerie silences before Kaiba's laughter filled the room, "Sure you were" Kaiba said trying to keep his sides from splitting, "No really how did you get mixed up with Sicere? And I want the truth"

            "But it is true priest," Bakura said in a cold tone, "She was my wife"

            "Then enlighten me with the details thief" Kaiba said, as he recovered from the laugh.

            Bakura glared at the shrewd businessman and murmured three words but Kaiba couldn't quite hear them.

            "What's that thief?" 

            "Fine baka priest" Bakura shouted. Bakura pulled up a chair and sat down, "As you know 5,000 years ago I was the greatest thief Egypt ever knew but even I got lonely of that life…" Bakura gently took Sicere's hand, "And she gave me a new one"

- Bakura's Flash back -

*I meet Sicere long ago. She had collapsed in the desert and was half dead when I found her and so I took her care of her. *

Sicere slowly began to awaken to the warmth of a small campfire. Sicere looked around to see across from her was a young man. The young man had long white hair, eyes like the earth, although his face was covered in shadows Sicere could clearly see on his right cheek that resembled a double cross shaped scar; he wore a pair of white pants and a unbuttoned blood red vest that showed off his muscular body and lightly tanned skin but what stood out the most was around his neck was a golden ring with five small gold pointers and a small pyramid with a eye in the center. The man looked up at Sicere and gave a slight smile, "Your awake Isis?"

Sicere slowly got up and saw that she was covered in a thin blanket that seemed to be torn in the corner. She looked over to her companion who chuckled at the innocent look on her face, "Dear Isis are you lost form the land of the gods?"

Sicere smiled, "Thank you but I am not the mother of Horus nor a goddess but a priestess shunned by the pharaoh and her priesthood"

"Then what are you doing this far form Thebes?" the young man said still keeping his face hidden.

"Running well flying from my past" Sicere said as she slowly spread her beautiful angel like wings but found that her right wing hurt when she tried to move it making her wince from the pain.

"You shouldn't do that you'll hurt your self more" young man said with a slight amount of concern appearing thru his cold tone of voice as he moved closer to Sicere.

Sicere looked at her wing to see that it was raped in a thin cloth most likely from the blanket that laid over her "Did you?" Sicere asked pointing to her injured wing the young man nodded, "Thank you"

"It wasn't anything fact I should be thanking you" the young man said with a smile.

"Thank me?" Sicere asked confused, "I'm afraid that I don't remember you if I did help you in anyway"

"You helped Egypt… even if it was by request of the Ra damned pharaoh" young man said envisaging the hate he felt for the pharaoh, Yami, in his voice.

"I take it you don't like him" Sicere asked with a smile.

"You see the pharaoh killed all my family and friends in my village…" Young man's eyes seemed to fill with sadness as he remembered his past. The young man placed his hand on his right cheek, "That's where I got this… when I was escaping from my village"

Sicere looked somewhat sad for her campaign "I'm sorry for your lose but I'm sure that Ra will shine on you eventually"

Young man turned to Sicere reviling his face in its entirety. Sicere was shocked to see that her companion was the great thief Bakura of Kuruelna, "He has for this day he has aloud me to lay my eyes upon a beauty such as your self"

"You're the great thief Bakura" Sicere said in shock.

"And you're the great priestess, Sicere of the temple of Isis who revived most of Egypt and saved thousands of lives" Bakura said looking into Sicere's eyes, he couldn't help but notice that she had the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen in his life, "My Ra those eyes glitter like the stars in the sky" Bakura thought as he looked into Sicere's eyes.

"Did you save me to use my body?" Sicere asked sadly which made the great thief almost fell out of his seat at Sicere's statement.

"No not at all I just thought it was the right thing to do to help a maiden in distress" Bakura looked at Sicere once more, "Are you alright?"

Sicere flung her arms across Bakura's neck, "I don't care...I don't want to be alone anymore...please..."Sicere said as tears began to flow down her cheeks, "Don't leave me… I'm tired of being alone"

Bakura rapped his arms around Sicere's waist and let her cry onto his bare chest and rested his head on her shoulder, "I won't leave you" Bakura whispered into Sicere's ear.

-LEMON SCENE BEGIN- (writers note: If you don't want to read this scene I encourage you to skip it and go right to the LEMON SCENE END. Thank you.)

After a while Sicere had stopped crying but Bakura found himself staring at the beautiful women in front of him. While he had been physically attractive to many women this one was special, Bakura found that Sicere had a golden light around her he found it… nice to be around her and he didn't want that feeling to leave.

"You know, Sicere, you're quite... attractive," Bakura whispered right into the Sicere's ear.  
Sicere look at Bakura, an unreadable expression on her face. Bakura stood there, smirking softly. Sicere slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Bakura's sending a warm feeling thru Bakura's very being.

Slowly Sicere herded Bakura over to the blanket that had covered her when she had awakened in his company and the two knelled down on the blanket's soft surface with Bakura grasping Sicere's shoulders, running his hands down Sicere's arms planting butterfly kiss down Sicere's soft neck.

When Bakura's face arrived at the center of Sicere's chest he grabbed the strings of Sicere's shirt with his free hand and untied and removed the shirt with ease as Sicere worked on removing Bakura's pants with her free hands.  

After their clothes that acted as a barrier where removed Sicere carefully laid on her back in a way not to further injure her wing while Bakura sent butterfly kisses down her bare flesh.

Sicere closed her eyes and absorbed all the feelings that began to rush at her and thru her very being. Sicere slowly stroked her long slinger fingers thru desert sands drawing elegant designs that could have melted under the intense flames of intimacy and turned it into glass.

Bakura looked down at Sicere, who looked up at him and smiled her eyes glittered from the light from the small fire, the stars in the sky and the love she felt for the tomb robber, "I don't want to be alone either" Bakura whispered into the Sicere's ear which made her chuckle, "What?"

Sicere looked into Bakura's eyes, which held confusion, "Ra has now shined down on both of us this day" Sicere whispered into the Bakura's ear, Bakura smirked as he cupped Sicere's face in his right hand like she was a perishes gemstone, which he polished with his thumb before he planted a kiss on Sicere's soft ruby red lips.

-LEMON SCENE END-

Sicere slumped against Bakura, "I can't believe this… I found him," Sicere thought idly as she laid her head on the tomb robber's bare chest, "My soul mate"

Bakura pulled the ex-priestess closer to him. "Are you sure your not a goddess?" Bakura muttered in Sicere's ear with a mischievous smile.

Sicere smiled at Bakura, "Yes I am"                                                   

 *The two of us fell in love and soon we were man and wife. Not long after our union our love spawned a beautiful gift… a daughter. *

"Daddy where are you?" asked a little girl, the little girl was about five; she had long platinum blond hair which was styled the same way as her father's but seemed tame in comparison and had remarkable green eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned, obviously from being out in the sun like everyone else's was in Egypt; The little girl wore a plain white dress that went down to her ankles, a gold and silver bracelet on each of her wrists and a pair of normal Egyptian sandals. Her beauty could be seen, even at this young age but was unseen with in her was a force of shifting powers that would have saved or destroyed everyone, at least everyone without shadow powers that could fight.

The little girl looked around the small area that you could almost call a front yard but didn't see anyone sneaking up on her until, "Got you little imp" said Bakura and he swiftly picked up his little girl and began to tickle her viciously.

The little girl began to laugh as she struggled to get out of her father's grasp "O-oh no m-mommy h-help me" said the little girl as she laughed.

The door to a small house opened and Sicere came out to the two and smiled, "And what trouble are you two causing?" Sicere asked while smiling. After the small girls birth Sicere had relinquished most of her great power to become more human and changed her beautiful wings into two small, white wing shaped tattoos on her back that could become her glorious wings again if needed. In Sicere's eyes it was the best way she knew to give her daughter an almost normal life.

The small girl continued to struggle "H-help mommy d-daddy's got me," The little girl said as she laughed.

Sicere walked over and took the small girl from Bakura and then began to tickle her, "H-hey no f-fair" the small girl complained as she was being tickled and after a minute of looking on Bakura joined the tickle fight once again.

*We turned around our lives Sicere was a caring wife and mother and I had given up being a thief… well almost and had a really job. Until one day a dark figure came and destroyed our lives. *

Sicere was washing some plates when she heard the door open and then close, "Your home already Bakura?" but Sicere got no response, "Bakura?" Sicere slowly turned still holding a plate and a washrag but stopped and with a wave of her hand the dishes began to wash them selves.

            Sicere left the kitchen, cautiously looking around each corner before she advanced, "Bakura?" Sicere asked thru the house, "Bakura are you playing a joke on me?" Sicere asked again but got no reply. 

            Slowly fear began to creep thru Sicere's body, "Kura sweet heart?" Sicere asked as the fear became greater, "Kura come out here young lady this isn't funny" asked once again hoping that her daughter was just playing, a thing the little girl picked up from her father.

            A cold chill ran thru Sicere's very being making her gasp as a strong hand followed the chill and quickly covered her mouth while the other grabbed her arm. Sicere's eyes filled with fear as a dark, powerful and yet also familiar voice spoke to her, "It's time, my lady"

            -End of Bakura's Flash back-

            At the Egyptian airport the Kaiba corp. jet landed swiftly on the ground like a hawk diving for it's pray. With in the plane Kagome sat in between Inu-yasha and Ryou, who seemed to almost be glaring at each other, … well mostly Inu-yasha was glaring while Ryou was listening to some music with the CD player he had brought with him, Yugi and Yami where looking thru the window enjoying the beautiful view of the magical land called Egypt, Joey was doing what Joey did best… eat and Mokuba was playing a game on his Gameboy advance he brought with him.

            "Attention!!! Attention!!!" said the voice of the pilot of the plane; "We have just arrived at Cairo national airport I repeat we have just arrived at Cairo national airport… thank you for flying with us have a nice day"

            Once the plane had came to a complete stop everyone grabbed their things and slowly left the plane but it took Inu-yasha a little longer then the others, "Are you sure this flying demon wont take off and try to attack?" Inu-yasha asked trying not to sound worried… but was failing.

            "It's a plane Inu-yasha and no it won't attack you" Kagome said with her hand on her hips as she looked at the half-breed.

            "Come on demon we have a lot of work to do" Yami said with a smile that said how much he loved to see Inu-yasha squirm.

            "Yami's right, Inu-yasha" Mokuba said slinging his bag over his shoulder, "We have to stop miss Sicere before she gets what she came here for"

The group nodded and entered the terminal. Once in the terminal Yami began to quickly look around the area until he saw a sign that seemed to be bouncing up and down thru the crowd of people, "Someone was expecting us" Yami said with a smile.

As the crowd separated the boy holding the sign was reviled. The boy had long bleach blond hair and uncommon violet eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, obviously from being out in the sun like every Egyptian even thou he had just been introduced to the sun light; The boy wore a light purple almost white tank top that had a hood on the back and a gold chain in the front, black leather pants that weren't common let alone a good idea to wear in Egypt, two golden gauntlets on both of his forearms, a golden brace on each of his biceps, a golden neck brace that looked just like his gauntlets, a pair of gold triangle shaped earrings and a pair of black leather boots but the most important thing that he had was looped thru his belt strap… the millennium rod.

Yami, Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Mokuba, Kagome and Inu-yasha calmly walked up to the boy who slowly lowered his sign that had many ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs on it that had Yami's attention. Yami looked at the sign that the boy was trying to hide, "I'm a F-ing pharaoh huh?" 

Kagome bent down to Yugi, "Who's that?" Kagome asked Yugi keeping an eye on the boy, who was now nervously smiling at Yami.

"That's Malik Ishtar" Yugi replied, "For a little while he was our enemy because he was being manipulated by his dark side he even tried to kill Yami and all of my friends for an ancient power that Yami is said to possess"

 "Oh" Kagome said absorbing what Yugi said, "I need to get new friends" Kagome thought with a worried look on her face.

"Oh don't worry Kagome we banished Malik's dark side so you're safe" Yugi said with a smile.

"That's good" Kagome said with a sweet drop, "All we need is another dark spirit running around" Kagome thought.

"So Malik where is your sister?" Yami asked Malik who had stopped smiling nervously.

Malik closed his eyes to think for a moment, "She's at the museum," Malik said.

"Is she ever any where else other then the museum?" Joey asked almost throwing his arms in the air.

"Nope she's always at the museum" Malik said with a laugh. Malik turned away from the group, "Come on I'll drive you their"

The group left the airport and went to the airport parking lot and jumped into a tan jeep. Kagome sat in the passenger seat next to Malik while Yami, Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Mokuba and Inu-yasha squeezed in the back, "Sorry guys if I had know their would be more people I would have barrowed a bigger car" Malik apologized as he turned the ignition key, "Okay here we go" Malik announced and the small jeep speed off almost making Inu-yasha lose his hat.

"I hate land demons," Inu-yasha announced as he held his perishes hat to his head.

"It's a… oh never mind Inu-yasha explaining would take too much of our time" Kagome said with a sigh of defeat. 

After about ten minutes of driving the jeep stopped in front of a huge building made of limestone and had two ancient Egyptian statues in the front, "Wow!!!" the Fournier's from Japan said at once.

 Malik lead the travelers thru the museum, passing many ancient Egyptian, Greek and Roman artifacts but the one that caught Kagome and Inu-yasha's eye was a large stone tablet and carved into the tablet where two figure. Inu-yasha pointed to the stone tablet, "Is it me or dose that guy look like cobweb crouch?"

"Cobweb crouch that's a good one I need to remember that" Malik said with laugh, "Ah cobweb crouch" Malik wiped away a tear from a laughter.

"Inu-yasha SIT!!" Kagome shouted. 

The necklace around Inu-yasha glowed and Inu-yasha was slammed face first into the limestone floor leaving an imprint on the floor… and his face.

Malik's eyes grew wide, "T-that" Malik stammered as he pointed to Inu-yasha and the once beautiful limestone floor.

Kagome smiled nervously, "Um… sorry about the floor"

"T-that was so cool" Malik said almost beaming, "How did you do that?" 

Everyone was taken back by Malik's response, "Well you see Inu-yasha is half demon" Kagome said as she pulled of Inu-yasha's baseball cap, exposing his ears, "And if he's bad I just have to say s-"

"Stop" Inu-yasha said jumping off the floor, grabbing his hat in the process and putting it back on his head, "You will not continue with that sentence Kagome" Inu-yasha began shaking his head, "Nope won't let you"

"Sit"

Once again the necklace around Inu-yasha's neck began to glow and once again Inu-yasha was slammed face first into the Limestone floor.

"Didn't stop me that time Inu-yasha"

Inu-yasha barely raised his fist from the floor and began to shake it, "Some day Kagome" Inu-yasha said even thou his face was still on the floor, "Some day"

"Welcome travelers" everyone but Malik and Yami jumped at the voice and then turned to see a woman. The woman had long raven black hair that fell flat behind her except for the hair rapped in two golden ribbons, in her hair was a golden ribbon that connected to a small blue gem that was placed in the center of her forehead, her skin was slightly tanned, obviously from being out in the sun like every Egyptian even thou she had just been introduced to the sun light like her brother, she had piercing sapphire eyes that seemed to look thru you and into your very soul; The woman wore a tan long sleeve dress and average Egyptian sandals but the most important thing that she wore was rapped around her neck … the millennium necklace.

Malik step forward and smiled, "This is my big sister Ishizu, the head curator of this museum and also the head of Egyptian supreme council of antiquities"   

"Nice to meat you miss I'm-" Kagome started but was cut off by Ishizu.

"You are Kagome Higwraski, the reincarnation of a powerful priestess… Kikyo" Ishizu said with an expressionless face.

"H-how?" Kagome started but once again was cut off by Ishizu.

"And your white haired companion…" Ishizu looked at Inu-yasha for a moment. Her millennium necklace giving off a faint golden glow, "Is Inu-yasha, a half human half demon hybrid"

Both Inu-yasha and Kagome stood there for a moment their jaws dropped to the floor, "How did she know?" Inu-yasha and Kagome thought simultaneously.

"Cleo's still got nothing on you Ishizu" Joey said with a goofy smile.

Ishizu calmly turned from the group, "Come I found something that will help you stop Sicere" said Ishizu.

With that said the group followed Ishizu down thru the many corridors of the museums labyrinth. After what seemed like hours of walking the group stopped in front of a large case that had many ancient scrolls with in it. Ishizu calmly walked up to one of the scrolls and pulled it out of the slot it was in and spread in on a table.

"A scroll?" Mokuba said confused, "How dose this help us Ishizu?"

"Ya the kids got a point" Joey said as he looked at the scroll, "It just has a bunch of pretty pictures on it"

"Joey that scroll is more then a bunch of pretty pictures," Malik said almost scolding Joey. 

"Malik's right this scroll is a diary" Ishizu said as she looked at the scroll.

"Yami can you read it to us?" Kagome asked.

"No I'm sorry I can't" Yami said almost ashamed.

"Why? Don't tell me that the cobwebs have covered your brain" Inu-yasha said harshly getting Ishizu's attention.

Yami glared at Inu-yasha who soon after seeing the glaring spirit began glaring at him.

"But you read that sign that Malik had" Kagome stated in shock.

"I guessed" Yami said ashamed but continued to glare.

"And he was right" Malik said with a goofy smile.

"I will read it" Ishizu said stopping the glaring match, "My name is Velius of Kemet" Ishizu read from the scroll.

"Velius?!" Yami, Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Mokuba, Kagome and Inu-yasha said simultaneously, their eyes almost popping out of their skulls from shock.

"Are you sure you read that right Ishizu?" Yugi asked, "Please check again"

"I'm sure Yugi" Ishizu said before she continued reading, "Today lady Sicere came back from the pharaoh's palace and I'm so happy but she doesn't look it…"

- Velius's Flash back-

"Lady Sicere you can't leave us think of all the people saved" The high priest pleaded as she watched Sicere pack, "Please Lady Sicere you can't do this the people see you as the living embodiment of Isis you can't leave us"

Sicere's head snapped in the high priests direction sending a death glare with it, "I will not pelage allegiants with that man" 

"Why lady Sicere?"

"Why?" Sicere almost yelled as she thru her cloths she had been packing on to the limestone floor, "I have never harmed him in any way, but held love for him. I loved him with everything that I am, with my entire being and soul! And he thru me a side… that's why!!!"

With those final words Sicere grabbed her bag along with a blue and silver dagger, a golden necklace with a star on it and an Egyptian vulture shaped crest and marched out of her room and down the long hall to the temples exit.

"Lady Sicere please don't leave"

Sicere turned to see a small boy run up to her. The small boy looked about thirteen years old; The small boy had jet-black hair that was somehow naturally spiky, his eye's where like two large pools of blood, and along his body where thousands of scars caused by people that didn't under stand him; he wore a black skirt that most Egyptian men wore and Egyptian sandals. But what made this small boy so special was he wasn't a human which all could see for he had the two small fangs in his mouth, green scales that ran along his back and two small black horns that barely were visible in his hair.

The small boy stopped a foot or two from Sicere, "Please don't leave lady Sicere you're the only mother I know" The boy said on the verge of tears. 

Sicere knelt down on one knee and the small boy ran into her arms, "Dose this mean you'll stay?" the boy asked tears still in his eyes.

Sicere Pulled the small boy from her embrace and wiped the tears from the boys face, "I'm sorry Velius but I can't stay in a place where I am forsaken," Sicere said to Velius who's tears once again began to fall from his blood red eyes.

"B-but w-who will p-protect me?" Velius asked almost chocking down his tears as he remembered his life before Sicere found him, "I-if you leave t-the people that h-hate me will t-try and hurt me a-again"

"Velius your stronger then you think and as I taught you with this power you have you must wield it wisely"

With that said Sicere stood up and turned her back on Velius and exited thru the temple's large gates, "Don't worry Lady Sicere" Velius said as he watched the temple gate shut, "I'll find away to restore you to your glory… you will no longer be forsaken"

-Five years later-

*After lady Sicere left I spent five years of my life learning how to control my powers and now the pharaoh that had forsaken lady Sicere will pay. *

Velius looked down upon the happy family, Sicere, Bakura and little Kura, and a sad smile crossed his face, "I'll wait till she's alone" Velius whispered to him self as he vanished from the shadows. 

After Bakura left for the marketplace Velius snuck into the small house closing the door a little to loudly, "Your home already Bakura?" asked Sicere got no response as Velius hid as quickly as possible. 

"Bakura?" Sicere slowly turned still holding a plate and a washrag but stopped and with a wave of her hand the dishes began to wash them selves. 

Sicere left the kitchen, cautiously looking around each corner before she advanced not noticing Velius slowly advancing from behind her, "Bakura?" Sicere asked thru the house, "Bakura are you playing a joke on me?" Sicere asked again but got no reply. 

            Slowly fear began to creep thru Sicere's body, "Kura sweet heart?" Sicere asked as the fear became greater, "Kura come out here young lady this isn't funny" asked once again hoping that her daughter was just playing, a thing the little girl picked up from her father.

A cold chill ran thru Sicere's very being making her gasp as a strong hand followed the chill and quickly covered her mouth while the other grabbed her arm. Sicere's eyes filled with fear as a dark, powerful and yet also familiar voice spoke to her, "It's time, my lady"

Sicere began to struggle until she broke free from Velius grip, "Who are you? What are you going in my home?" Sicere shouted. 

Velius got on one knee before Sicere shocking her, "I'm sorry I startled you lady Sicere but I have news of the pharaoh who had forsaken you all those years ago"

Sicere's eyes slowly widened, "It can't be" Sicere thought as she looked over Velius, "V-Velius?" Sicere asked and Velius nodded his reply.   

"I did as you told me lady Sicere after you left I spent the past five years to learning how to control my powers and now the pharaoh that had forsaken you is getting ready to wed and-"

"I wish no longer for revenge" Sicere said turning away from Velius, who couldn't believe his ears. 

*My lady no longer wanted revenge? At first I thought I heard her wrong but I was the one mistaken. *

"Why my lady?" Velius asked in shock, "He drove you from the temple with his lies"

"Velius you may have been learning to master your powers but you forgot to learn to master your mind and heart," Sicere said in a voice that could make any one obey her smallest whim, "Although my heart once was filled with darkness I now have a light"

*As I write this I wonder what lady Sicere meant, "I now have a light" maybe I'll never know. *

Velius calmly stood up and off the floor, "Your light won't last forever" Velius said as he patted him self off. 

Velius slowly passed Sicere and walked to the door but paused when he got there as the door came swinging at him as he saw a white blur run past him, "Look mommy what I found" said Kura as she had her hands cupped together.

Sicere bent down to her daughter's eyes level, "Okay Kura what is it?" Sicere said with a smile that broke Velius heart.

Kura slowly opened her hands to expose a small violet and crimson bird, "I caught it for you mommy" said Kura with a smile.

Sicere slowly lowered her finger to the bird, who jumped on showing no fear, and chirped happily, "Kura this is a beautiful bird" Sicere said as she stroked the small birds violet and crimson feathers, "Why don't you go make mommy a cage for the bird while I say goodbye to an old friend" Sicere slowly placed the bird on the small girls shoulder.

"Okay mommy" and with that said the small girl ran to her room, the bird still on her shoulder.

"Your daughter is beautiful" Velius said with a sad look on his face as he turned away from Sicere and began to walk thru the door but paused, "One last thing" Velius turned to Sicere, "In two weeks I will back… and I know that by then your light will be gone" and with that Velius left.

 - End of Velius's Flash back-

"What did Velius say?" Yugi asked shocked at what Ishizu read.

"So Sicere turned over a new leaf so to speak," Yami said as in his mind he began to draw a new picture of the angelic demon in his mind.

"And she had a kid as proof" Joey added to Yami's statement.

"So is there more?" Kagome asked almost afraid of the answer she would receive. 

"Yes there is" Ishizu started in her mono tone voice, "Malik could you escort Mokuba to the children's corner"

"Why I'm too old for the children's corner" Mokuba disagreed, "I want to hear what happened to miss Sicere"

"Alright Mokuba but you may not like what you hear" Ishizu warned, "Are you sure, Mokuba?"

"Yes so please continue Ishizu"

Ishizu nodded and pointed to a section of the scroll, "Not long after I left my lady Sicere's home her husband, the self per clamed king of thieves, returned home…"

-Velius's Flash back-

Velius listened intently to the conversation within the small house between Sicere and Bakura. Velius knew that they where talking about him… and he didn't mind it.

"Are you right? he didn't try to hurt you?" Bakura asked as he held Sicere's shoulders, "Did he try and hurt Kura?"

"Bakura-"  
"I knew it! He tried something didn't he? He will feel my wrath!!!"  
"Bakura!!!" Sicere gently remover Bakura's hands for her shoulders and held them in her soft as silk hands, "I'm fine and so is Kura" Sicere said in a loving manner.

"Who was he? What did he want?" Bakura asked his voice still dipped in worry for his family's safety.

"His name is Velius, he was once a boy I rescued form a group of people who threatened to kill him because of he wasn't normal so I took him in but after I left the priesthood he dedicated the past five years to mastering the demonic powers within himself and today he came to me because the pharaoh is getting ready to wed" 

"So?"

"I swore that I would make the pharaoh pay for what he had do to me but now…" Sicere looked into Bakura's dark brown eyes, so strong and caring. Sicere smiled, "I no longer hunger for revenge"

"Well theirs something I hunger for my love" Bakura whispered directly into Sicere's ear with a mischievous smile.

Sicere look at Bakura, with a mischievous smile. Bakura stood there, smiling. Sicere slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Bakura's, "Dose that help?" Sicere asked in a whisper.

"No maybe you should try again" Bakura said pretending to be disappointed and returned Sicere's mischievous smile with one just as mischievous if not more.

Sicere smiled at her husband "Oh really well maybe I should go practice" Sicere gave a thoughtful expression before she looked at her husband again, "But who will be my tutor?"

Bakura instantly raised his hand and smiled, "Pick me pick me" he said in a childish manner as he began to jump up and down.

"Okay I pick you" Sicere said pointing at Bakura's chest. Bakura gave a mischievous smile to his lovely bride, "So what will we learn first tutor?" Sicere asked sharing his smile.

"First rule student…" Bakura began, sounding like a professor giving a lesson, "Never cross the boss"

"And the seconded?" Sicere asked with a smile that starched ear to ear. 

"The seconded…" Bakura swiftly picked Sicere up and held her in his strong arms that once caused the spilling of much blood but now could gently cradle a small child or his beautiful wife, "Have as much fun as humanly possible"

With Sicere still in his arms Bakura took Sicere to their bedroom and the "tutoring" began.

 - End of Velius's Flash back-

"Ishizu why did you stop?" Yugi asked as he looked at Ishizu, who had the look of a person that had just read a sex novel.

"Yugi…" Ishizu gulped and looked back at the ancient text, "What is the Japanese word for pervert?" 

"Hentai" Yugi replied not understanding what Ishizu was getting at first, "Oh!"

"What? I don't get it" Mokuba asked.

Ishizu was left speechless so Inu-yasha did it for her, "Lets just say Mokuba that he watched the "tutoring" session"

Mokuba's eyes enlarged as his innocent mind was heading south, "Okay maybe I should have gone to the kiddy corner" Mokuba at the thought.

Meanwhile back in the hotel room Bakura had finished telling how he meet Sicere and their life together began, "Let me get this straight" Kaiba pointed at Sicere, "You married Bakura because he saved you" Sicere nodded, "And you had a kid" both Sicere and Bakura nodded.

"Dose that answer all your questions?" Bakura asked as he moved his hand to hold his beloveds.

"Well you never said what were here for" Kaiba said, "So what is this treasure were here for?"

"Not treasure treasures," Sicere said correcting the young CEO, "The star of Ra, the moon dagger and the soul of retribution"

"And what do these do? Make good paper weights?" Kaiba said this a laugh that got glares from both Sicere and Bakura.

"Each treasure has a different power" Sicere began in her explanation, "The star of Ra has a fraction of the immortal power of Ra himself locked with in it, In the light of a full moon the moon dagger can destroy 500 people or buildings in one swing and the soul of retribution can be used to decide the fate of a soul by ripping it out of the body if the soul cannot be ripped out then the person then they live but they must have a large amount of magical energy or be physically strong but if the soul is taken out of the body it is stored for later use. The trapped souls can also be used as a weapon to increase the wielder's power such as the wielder gains the knowledge and memories from the individual who's soul is trapped and the soul can remain trapped until the wielder wishes for it's freedom… of courses if the body is already dead the soul will wonder this world after it's release"

"Sounds interesting" Kaiba said, "So are they here in Egypt or should I buy another plane ticket?"

Sicere closed her eyes, the shikon jewel and the gem on her forehead began to glow elegantly. A smile crossed the angelic demon's face, "Yes they are Kaiba… I can feel them," Sicere said as she smiled.

"So when do we leave?" Kaiba asked crossing his legs, "I have a company to run" Sicere's eyes remained closed and the two gems continued to glow, "Hello are you listening to me?!"

"Quite Kaiba" Bakura said in a low roar, "Sicere is sending her soul over the land to pin point the exact place the items are buried and your yelling isn't helping her"

The smile on the angelic demon's face grew and she opened her amber eyes that glowed not with malice but with happiness, "They are still where we hid them 5,000 years ago. We leave at dawn"

Meanwhile at the museum Yami, Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Mokuba, Kagome, Inu-yasha, Malik and Ishizu sat in an unsettling silences, "Ishizu?" Yami began, "Was their any thing else the scroll said?"

Ishizu shook her head for 'yes', "It says that he goes back two weeks later to find that the little girl is gone but he it doesn't say what happened to her just that Sicere and himself plan out the attack on the pharaoh's wedding"

"You know I never liked that Velius guy now I don't like that guy even more" Joey said folding his arms in disgust.

"Hey Ishizu dose it speak of where Sicere's treasure was buried?" Malik asked hoping to help.

Ishizu glanced at the ancient text and began to skim it quickly returning the unsettling silence.

Inu-yasha looked to Kagome, "Are you okay?" Inu-yasha asked smelling the change in the air, "Are you crying, Kagome?" Kagome simply nodded, "You can say it if it makes you feel better and I promise not to get mad"

"Sit"

The necklace around Inu-yasha glowed and Inu-yasha was slammed face first into the limestone floor leaving another imprint on the floor. Seeing Inu-yasha dive head first into the ground voluntarily made everyone sweet drop.

"If this is him trying to cheer someone up I'd love to see his encore" Yami said with a laugh.

"I would love to see that too," Ryou said in true sincerity.

Inu-yasha looked up at Ryou and Yami, "Mental note: kill… or hurt really badly cobweb crouch and bunny boy" Inu-yasha thought.

"I found it" Ishizu said happily ending Inu-yasha's murders plans, "It says that they're buried in an unmarked tomb within the valley of the queens" 

"Then we should leave now," Kagome said almost jumping for the door.

"But theirs a problem the text says that the door can not be opened by strength but by 'the hand of Ra the starches over the sands of Egypt before the day begins' and only then"

" 'The hand of Ra the starches over the sands of Egypt before the day begins'?" Yugi placed his hand under his chin.

"Common Yuge I know you can figure it out your great with puzzles" said Joey almost in a cheer.

"'The hand of Ra the starches over the sands of Egypt before the day begins' what could have Velius meant?" Yugi wondered again.

"Maybe it has to do with the Egyptian gods," Malik suggested. 

"But what was Ra the god of?" Kagome asked, "Moon? No. Sky? No"

"Ra was the god of the sun, Kagome" Ryou said with confidence.

"Really Ryou your so smart" Kagome said smiling at the bishonen, which in turn got him a glare from the dust covered demon.

"But what dose that have to do with the day and the sands of Egypt?" Malik said still pondering the riddle. 

"I got it its Sunrise"

Everyone looked at Yami, "Sunrise?" they said simultaneously in disbelief mostly thinking that Yugi would be the one to get it first.

"Yes it must be sunrise since Ra is the Egyptian god of the sun and everyday starts with one… so that must be the answer" Yami said.

"Well then I guess cobweb crouch is good for something," Inu-yasha said pulling his glare away from the bishonen.

"So should be leave right now?" Kagome asked but got a nod for no from the Egyptians, "Why?"

 "You are most likely exhausted from the flight here and to go strait to battle would spell your defeat" Ishizu said as she rolled up the scroll and placed it back within it's slot.

"Ishizu you're making no sense" Joey said holding his head, which got him strange looks.

"Joey Ishizu just suggested that we spend the night and go out tomorrow," Yugi said with a smile.

"Oh" Joey placed his hand to his sides. Then a thought entered his mind, "So when do we eat?" Joey said happily. Everyone face faulted from Joey's statement, "What I say?" Joey asked.

"Well maybe we should get you something to eat" Ishizu said with a smile, "No use fighting on a empty stomach"

Slowly everyone filed out of the museums labyrinth that held the ancient scrolls… at least all but Ishizu. The millennium necklace gave off a faint golden glow, which was followed by a brief vision of the not to distant future, "My necklace tells me one of those eight may lose their life in the process of saving someone they care for…please be strong" Ishizu whispered as she touched the cold metal necklace. 

"Common sis" Malik called to his sister, "Joey will eat you dinner if you don't hurry up"

"Hey I would not," Joey argued. 

"Coming Malik" Ishizu called as quickly walked to catch up with the others. 

-End Story-

Kagome, Inu-yasha, Malik, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, C.T and Aitwo: Kagome, Inu-yasha, Malik, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Crouching Tigress and Aitwo are still shocked from the events from the disclaimer.

Sicere: Sicere waves her hand in front of Yami's face, "Hello Yami are you home?"

Yami: Yami is standing absolutely still.

Sicere: Sicere looks at AV Bakura, "I think we broke them" 

AV Bakura: AV Bakura smiles, "Good now we have some new coat rack" AV Bakura feels a taping on his shoulder and turns around, "Wha-"

Bakura: Bakura appears covered in ribbons, paint, glitter and glue; "So you thought having that barney loving version of me from Sakura's fanfic attack me and throw me in a closet would stop me from being with my beloved"

Kagome, Inu-yasha, Malik, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, C.T and Aitwo: Kagome, Inu-yasha, Malik, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Crouching Tigress and Aitwo begin to recover.

AV Bakura: AV Bakura sweat drops, "Yeah I did actually"

Bakura and AV Bakura: Bakura and AV Bakura being to fight.

C.T:  Crouching Tigress has recovered, "I think we need a sports caster this would make a great fight to see"

Aitwo: Aitwo has also recovered, "Yeah it would"

Joey: Joey appears and is dressed as an anchorman, "I got dis" runs over to Bakura and AV Bakura and begins reporting like a sports caster would, "And with a left is Bakura and- oh my god! Bakura just gave a right to Bakura's stomach and is kicking him like a mad man!"

C.T and Aitwo: Crouching Tigress and Aitwo sweat drop, "Go Bakura"

Yami: Yami has finally recovered, "um… what I miss?"

Yugi: Yugi has recovered. Yugi sees the fight between the Bakura's and sweat drops, "Not much"

Kagome: Kagome has recovered, " Looks like there having 'fun'"

Ryou: Ryou has recovered, "Yes lots of 'fun'"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha has recovered, "Yup"

Aitwo: Aitwo walks over too one of the Bakura's which is hers and grabs his ear, "I think you have had more then enough fun for one day-"

C.T: "That's a understatement"

Aitwo: "And it's time for you to go home"

AV Bakura: "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" AV Bakura grabs the announcer desk, "No I don't wanna go I don't wanna"

Aitwo: Aitwo begins to pull on AV Bakura's pant leg, "Quite being a baby it's time for you to go!!!"

C.T: "I'll help" Crouching Tigress begins to pull on AV Bakura's other pant leg

AV Bakura: AV Bakura is holding on for dear life.

C.T and Aitwo: Crouching Tigress and Aitwo are pulling with all their might.

AV Bakura: AV Bakura grip loses and is sent flying thru the portal with Crouching Tigress and Aitwo still holding on.

Kagome, Inu-yasha, Malik, Yugi, Yami and Ryou: Kagome, Inu-yasha, Malik, Yugi, Yami and Ryou run to the portal, "Aitwo, Tigress are you okay?"

C.T and Aitwo: Crouching Tigress and Aitwo run past Kagome, Inu-yasha, Malik, Yugi, Yami and Ryou and back into Crouching Tigress's section of the fanfiction.net world.

C.T: Crouching Tigress shuts the portal right on AV Bakura's nose.

Yami: "You guys okay?"

C.T: "Fine Yami, just never have a running contest with AV Bakura"

Aitwo: "At least we got a good work out"

C.T: Crouching Tigress laughs "True very true" Crouching Tigress stands up and pats her self off

Aitwo: Aitwo stands up and pats her self off

Yami no Yuugi: A portal appears and Yami no Yuugi walks thru.

Aitwo: "Yami no Yuugi what are you doing here?"

Yami no Yuugi: _"Bakura's throwing a-"_ Yami no Yuugi sees Sicere, _"Let me guess… Sicere right?"_

Sicere: "You win the prize and let me guess AV Yami" 

Yami no Yuugi: Yami no Yuugi gives a slight glare, _"Nope"_

Aitwo: "This is Yami no Yuugi"

Inu-yasha: "The resemblance is uncanny" Inu-yasha begins to poke Yami no Yuugi

Kagome: "Inu-yasha I wouldn't do that"

Yami no Yuugi: Yami no Yuugi has a little tension mark on his head 

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha is still poking.

Yami no Yuugi: Yami no Yuugi glares at Inu-yasha, "_Stop that!!!_" 

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha stops.

Yami: "So after you give your massage you want to duel Yami no Yuugi?"

Yami no Yuugi: _"Sorry but I don't duel"_

Yami: Yami looks like he's cracked.

Yami no Yuugi: "_I played Magic and Wizards, but I don't duel...why is it important?"_

_  
_Yami: "A version of me with no deck and he doesn't duel...weird" 

C.T: "So what's Bakura doing?"

Yami no Yuugi: _"Throwing a fit about seeing his… how did he put it?"_ Yami no Yuugi thinks for a moment, _"Ah yes his 'Dark goddess' and his 'Child of light'"_

C.T: Crouching Tigress looks behind Yami no Yuugi, 00

Yami no Yuugi: _"What's wrong?"_

C.T: "You left the portal open"

Yami no Yuugi: _"I did?"_ Yami no Yuugi turns around to see the portal open, _"Would you look at that"_

Kura: Kura is poking the portal, "It's so pretty" ^__^

AV Bakura: AV Bakura sticks his head thru true the portal, "I'm bbback"

Kura: Kura looks at Bakura.

Aitwo: "You need to go home"

AV Bakura: "No! Not without MY Kura!" AV Bakura grabs Kura and runs into the portal.

C.T: "Aitwo! AV Bakura ran off with Kura"  
  


Bakura: "My daughter!!!!!!!" Bakura runs thru the portal.

Everyone: Everyone shakes his or her head.  
  


Aitwo: "Dose any one know if it's against law to kidnap your AV's kid?"

Everyone: Everyone shakes his or her head, "Nope"

C.T: "Common let's get the Bakura's before they kill each other"

C.T and Aitwo: Crouching Tigress and Aitwo enter the portal.

-Two hours later-

C.T: Crouching Tigress dragging her unconscious Bakura out of the portal, "Wow who would have guessed that Bakura could find away to us a paper clip like that"

Aitwo: "Yeah and that punch for a while I thought he was done for"

Kura: Kura is happily skipping next to the authoress, ^__^

C.T: "Well it was nice having you over again Aitwo"

Aitwo: "No problem but I think next time I'll leave AV Bakura at my fic"

C.T: "Yeah we don't want another child abduction"

Kura: Kura has no clue what the authoress are talking about.

Sicere: "Kura it's past your bed time lets go young lady"

Kura: Kura runs over to her mother.

Yami no Yuugi: Yami no Yuugi shakes Crouching Tigress hand, _"It was nice meeting you"_ Yami no Yuugi walks over to Sicere and shakes her hand, _"and you too miss Sicere"_

Bakura: Bakura wakes up and runs in front of Yami no Yuugi, "No touchy"

Yami no Yuugi: Yami no Yuugi chuckles, _"Sure whatever"_ Yami no Yuugi turns and leaves thru the portal.

Aitwo: "See ya C.T"

C.T: "Bye Aitwo"

Aitwo: Aitwo turns and leaves thru the portal.

C.T: "Well I think we have had enough excitement for one day"

Yami: "Do you fell up to telling some secrets?"

C.T: "Sure but first lights" a spot light falls on Crouching Tigress, "Thank you bob… first thing you may not know is Miranda Rumiko and Meru Takahashi names are based on a famous person"

Inu-yasha: "Like who your mother?"

C.T: "No actually she's yours and Kagome's… sort of"

Kagome and Inu-yasha: Kagome and Inu-yasha look at each other strangely.

C.T: "You see Miranda Rumiko and Meru Takahashi where named after Rumiko Takahashi the creator of Inu-yasha" Crouching Tigress leans in to the audience, "I think that Rumiko Takahashi is somehow related to Kazuki Takahashi the creator from Yu-Gi-Oh! but as of yet I haven't found any information on such so this is just a hunch I have" Crouching Tigress shrugs her shoulders, " Of course Takahashi could be a very common name in Japan like Smith or Jones in America"

Yami: "That was… interesting"

C.T: "Yup so Malik will you do ender"

Malik: "Your not the boss of me" 

C.T: "Please" Crouching Tigress doses the puppy dog eyes.

Malik: "Your not the boss of me" Malik walks off.

Kura: Kura runs in wearing change of heart pajamas, "Please review the Crouching Tigress"

Sicere: "Kura it's your bedtime come on"

Kura: "Yes mommy" Kura waves at the reviews, "Bye bye" Kura runs off to go to bed.

C.T: Crouching Tigress smiles and waves to the readers, "See ya later and happy holidays"

(Writers note: this chapter was dedicated to my kitty, Storm, who was thirteen years old, who died September 28, 2003 at 4:19 P.M and my puppy, Ryan, who was almost two years old, who died October 23, 2003. Storm, Ryan you will be missed)


	11. The Reason

Disclaimer:

C.T: Crouching Tigress is jumping up and down "YAAAAAAAAAAY"

Everyone: Everyone winces from the loud yelling "Hello to you to Crouching Tigress"

C.T: Crouching Tigress is still jumping up and down "I can't believe it "

H.D: Hidden Dragon winces "Believe what?"

C.T: "Graduation is coming up…"

H.D: "not that again"

Bakura: "and?"

Sicere: "H.D, Bakura how can you belittle high school graduation?"

H.D: "Easily"

Bakura: Bakura cuddles up to Sicere, "I'm sorry love"

Yami: Yami taps his chin as he thinks, "I believe your proms coming up"

C.T: "Yup and I can't wait for prom"

Bakura: "oh yes and you still have no date ha"

C.T: Crouching Tigress begins to cry, T-T

Yami: "Bakura how dare you upset the authoress. Its alright Tigress you'll find someone to go with"

C.T: Crouching Tigress hugs Yami "Thanks Yami"

Yami: Yami smiles, "No problem"

Kura: Kura runs in "Want to know what today's secret is? It's me"

Bakura: Bakura picks up Kura "Yup all about my little girl"

Kura: Kura smiles at her father and he smiles back.

Yugi: "Yami?"

Yami: "Yes?"

Yugi: Yugi's voice holds fake and real terror "What's with the Bakura's face? It's scaring me_"_

Yami: Yami is playing along "I think they're smiling"

Yugi: Yugi covers his eyes "Make them stop, I'm not use to them, smiling without murderous intent_"_ Yugi uncovers his eyes and smiles.

(The joke here was by Aitwo)

Ryou: "Crouching Tigress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inu-yasha"

Kura: Kura climbs so she's looking over Bakura's shoulder, "and Ms. Tigger owns me, my mommy and dusty"

C.T: Crouching Tigress sweet drops, "she means Velius… lets get this party on the road"

Bakura and Sicere: Bakura and Sicere smile at Kura

Inu-yasha: "Stop playing around and get to the story I have other things to do other then sit around and be at your beg and-"

Kagome: "Inu-yasha sit"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha is smashed thru the floor

C.T: "Thanks Kagome"

Kagome: "no problem"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha looks up from his hole, "I do no in joy this fic"

C.T: "I'm sorry I'll make it up to you later now lets get started…"

Ch.10: The Reason

After everyone had eaten their fill Malik escorted the weary travelers threw the peril less hall until they reached the guest room. The room was quite beautiful room that looked over the Egyptian landscape that sands glittered as the moon sent her gaze over it. The room had been painted to resemble an Egyptian tomb except for a few pictures that hung off the walls. They're where six beds that where covered in thin white sheets, which weren't needed because of the warm summer breeze.

"Here you go guys. You like it?" Malik asked and got a nod from all of his companies and smiled at their delight.

"I will wake you before the sun rises. Come Malik" Ishizu said drawing the blond Egyptian from his friends, "Sleep well" Ishizu bowed and left so the others could get ready for bed.

As soon as the door was shut Joey ran and jumped onto the first available bed he saw, "this is my bed and here are some rules and warnings. One: I snore deal with it Two: I talk in my sleep deal with it and-" before Joey could come up with number three he fell on his pillow.

"Huh? Joey are you okay?" Kagome asked, as she was about to reach out and grab his shoulder when he began to talk about types of cakes and drooling at the mention of said cakes.

"Oh he dose that all the time Kagome" Ryou said as he removed his over shirt and hung it neatly next to his bed.

Mokuba watched as Joey's leg began to move like a dog's when they slept. He snickered, "Big brother's right he is a dog" Mokuba thought as he lied down in the bed next to Ryou.

Yugi slipped of his jacket and unlike Ryou who set his jacket neatly near his bed simply threw the blue jacket at the end of his bed before he jumped onto the bed closest to the door his small body was almost swallowed by the sheet and mattress, "We should get a good night sleep," said Yugi who then yawned and shook his head in attempt to stay awake a little longer.

Yami smiled at his cute little light, "Alright hikari I shall return to the confounds of the puzzle for the night"

Yugi crawled under the thin sheets and turned and faced his yami, "Okay Yami see you tomorrow morning"

"Sweet dreams Yugi" Yami turned and gave a light bow to Kagome, "Good night Kagome" Yami stood up strait, "May you all have good dreams" then closed his crimson eyes and was enveloped in a golden aura and vanished with out a trace.

"Nice trick, dose he do kids parties?" Inu-yasha chuckled as he walked over to a corner adjacent to a window that had the delicate light blue moon light shining threw it.

Kagome tried to blink away her surprise, "Now I've seen everything" Kagome thought, "Well good night everyone," Kagome said as she rested under the thin white sheets.

That night most of Egypt slept peacefully but not a certain female demon, Sicere sat on the balcony in a tan almost gold flannel nightgown that curved to her form "bought" for her by a certain tomb robber. Sicere sighed thinking about the past and how she was going to complete her goal as she looked over the landscape.

The moonlight danced off the buildings. The lights from the distant city lit up the sky like it was dawn and farther then that their stood the great pyramids of Giza built by the will of man next to the Nile that gave man his will, "Soon every thing will be set right… I gave you life once… I'll make sure you get it again," Sicere mumbled as she thought of the past.

-Flashback-

Cursing, Bakura paced in the small chamber of his home, wearing a hole in the stone floor. The screams of his love got louder than ever and then the a shrill cry of an infant was heard Bakura dashed to the birthing room, realizing that his child was in the world.

After impatiently waiting at the door, Dark Necrofear, who had helped with the birth, opened the door allowing the distraught thief king to enter, "**_My master you may enter now_**" Dark Necrofear said with a smile holding her puppet close to her chest.

Soon the witch of the black forest, another monster summoned to help with the birth, appeared following Dark Necrofear, "**_You are very lucky master_**. **_I can see great things and_** **_in your child's future_**" said the witch of the black forest to beaming with happiness.

Entering the large brightly lit room, Bakura felt strange, it was as though the birthing chamber held intense heat, along with the odor of pungent blood wafting throughout the chamber like one he had never smelt before for it wasn't of death but life.

Bakura's eyes fell onto his love and he felt a smile creep across his dark features. Sicere held a small bundle tight in her arms, the contents was barley a few hours old. Sicere smiled at the small bundle, "How is it?" Sicere looked up to her worried husband.

"Its a health little girl" Sicere whispered stroking the cloth of the bundle, "Would you like to hold her?" Bakura nodded and she carefully handed the small bundle to her husband.

Bakura looked at little one in his arms, "She's so… small. How can a person be so small?" Bakura asked as he continued to stare at his child, who gently moved around in her sleep, "Uh… did you name her already?"

Sicere smiled and nodded, "Kura if it is alright with you"

Bakura eyes began filling with tears as he test out the word, "In all this time, I never knew just how beautiful and special this child was until now…" Bakura smiled "I swear to protect you my little one"

"I'm glade your happy love" said Sicere with a sigh relaxing into her bed. Bakura smiled at his wife he knew she was tired even thought she was a demon.

Removing the soft linen that covered the girls face, Bakura fell into aw at the infant's appearance. There in his arms, lay his little angel only hours old and the child appearance seemed to favor her father. Her tresses looked the same as her father were protruding from her small head, glittering color of platinum gold, though the child had a pale complexion in comparison, she still favored her fathers looks. Although the infant appearance greatly favored her father but the infant did inherit from mother two very small birthmarks over each of the infant shoulder blades that resembled feathered wings. The infant slowly turned and opened her large eyes, blinking a few times, taking in the appearance of her father, the little one smiled and giggled.

Bakura stared in astonishment at his daughter orbs. Full of innocence and tranquility, they glittered with wonderful emeralds and specks of the sea and earth embedded within them the color from both parents.

Staring at her father, the little one began to giggle again, Bakura smiled, "and what do you find so funny?" Bakura asked his child in a low whisper with a bit of sarcasm and he found out quickly when Kura used her small hands to grab one of the lower spikes of Bakura's hair, "Ow" Bakura whined. Gently pulled the hair out from Kura's fingers then smiled, "You're lucky I have more hair than what you just pulled out."

Kura cooed in her father's arms and Bakura laughed, "I promise I'll take care of you and never let anyone harm you or your mother," he said in complete seriousness.

"I think she knows that" Sicere sighed pointing out how the small infant had already fallen a sleep in her father's warm embrace.

-End of Flashback-

Sicere sighed again then yipped when she was drawn from her thoughts when she felt two hands of her lover rap around her waist and his lips lightly kiss her on the neck, "what are you doing up?" Bakura asked with a smile.

"Thinking" said Sicere with a sigh.

"Thinking? That can be dangerous you know" Bakura said with a chuckle, "Come knowing that dammed pharaoh he will be at the tomb and we will need our energy"

Sicere giggled and leaned into her lovers strong embrace briefly seeing that grin, that mischievous grin she loved, "If your thinking what I think your thinking the answer is no" Bakura let out a disappointed groaned and Sicere giggled again, "Wasn't you who said 'we will need our energy'?"

Bakura smiled, "I got lot of energy to spare"

Sicere giggled and slightly blushed, "If you have energy to spare then I guess its okay" Sicere said turning to face her lover, "I'll meet you in our room"

Bakura planted a kiss on Sicere's forehead, "I'll wait forever for you"

Bakura turned and left and again Sicere was alone or was she, "Come out right now Succubus" Sicere shouted to the shadows.

The light from the moon fell on the form of a young man with large black bat like wings that were almost invisible from his place among the shadows. His dark amber eyes glowed with malice and his face formed a twisted smile showing his pearly white fangs. To add to his dark appearance the man was dressed in tight black leather, "You are good sister you haven't lost your touch after all these centuries"

"What are you doing here?" Sicere hissed at her half brother.

"Sister it didn't take long for all of the demon world to find out about your return… especially mother oh boy was she mad when she found out you killed the one that resurrected you"

"Your point?"

"Well your going to revive that little bitch of a halfing of yours aren't you?"

Sicere grabbed Succubus by the throat and with inhuman strength lifted him into the air and then pinned him against the wall, her eyes glowing furiously, "I'd watch my tongue if I were you in less you want it cut out"

The threat didn't register, "Ah the demon eyes long time since I saw you have that look… you always hated that part of yourself but you did use it to make yourself a goddess to so many human cultures even thou you wouldn't stay long enough to give your real name dear sister" Succubus said with a brief chuckle as he thought of the past.

Sicere growled angrily at Succubus before she threw him to the floor with a thud and stepped on his chest to pinning him down, "Hear me… blood is blood so I won't kill you but so as the gods as my witness if I see you, mother, sister or step-father I will not hesitate to gut you from navel to sternum as punishment for your words about my daughter. Is that clear?!" Sicere asked in a dangerous and demanding tone.

Succubus nodded, "Guess I should have listened to mother about staying away" Succubus thought to him self with fear from his sisters gaze.

Sicere let Succubus go and turned to leave but pause at the doorway, "I have to get to my love. Night my brother" said the demonic angel darkly.

"Yes sister good night" Succubus said rubbing his neck before spreading his wings and leaving quickly before he faced another attack from his elder sister.

With her half brother gone Sicere quickly entered the bedroom and smiled at Bakura, "What took you so long?" Bakura asked.

"Family issues that needed to be worked out" Sicere said calmly and Bakura automatically knew what his love was talking about. Sicere had issues with her mothers side of the family tree once she and her mother, Lilith got into a heated argument over her marriage to a human and birth of her daughter. No plants could grow in that valley for years.

Sicere smiled at Bakura and quickly removed her nightgown and crawled next to Bakura who striped him self of his confining boxers. The two got ready to relight the flames of their passion and their love in the land of its birth when a banging was heard from the room adjacent to theirs, "Hey I don't want to hear you two doing -anything- got me!!!" for a moment Sicere regretted choosing that CEO to work with her.

"I could always kill him then we could have all the fun we want?" Bakura proposed making the demon goddess giggle.

"No it is alright and we do need our sleep," Sicere rapped her arms around Bakura's waist and he did the same to her. Both closed their eyes and tried to sleep for tomorrow would be a big day.

-Time laps-

The morning sun had yet to rise into the Egyptian sky. Cool morning dew glittered like diamonds as what was left of the moons light danced off them. Inu-yasha opened his eyes and looked around his eyes meeting with Kagome's sleeping form and then towards the door.

With one hand Inu-yasha wiped the sleep from his eyes and let out a silent yawn but stop as his ears perked and twitched as he heard a pairs of footsteps and what sounded like a swishing of clothes, Ishizu and Malik.

"I guess that's our wake up call," Inu-yasha thought before he pushed himself off the wall with one hand. He was right not long after stood up the bedroom door opened and as slowly and as quietly as possibly Ishizu awakened everyone while Malik stood by the door way.

Once everyone was awake and dressed Ishizu led the group to the garage, which had many different types of cars, jeeps and motorcycles in vibrant colors and models. Joey would have stopped to drool over a Harley Davidson motorcycle but was pushed a head by Inu-yasha. Ishizu instructed Malik to gave each of them enough water to last for two days if rationed correctly and a map too Yugi, Yami and Kagome and with reluctance Malik did as his sister told him.

"The maps in your hands are based on historical records that I pulled up last night off the Internet" said Ishizu in her usual mono tone voice, "But there have been some changes in the geological landscape since your rule Yami so be cautious"

"Don't worry Ishizu will destroy these treasures before Sicere can get her hand on them" Yami said in restored confidence from a good nights sleep.

"Just in case Malik will accompany you on your journey" said Ishizu and Malik whined but quickly stopped when he go a glare from his sister and quickly changed his tune.

The small group jumped into a tan jeep. Kagome sat in the passenger seat again next to Malik in the drivers seat while Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Inu-yasha squeezed in the back. Mokuba wanted to come but Ishizu had insisted that he wouldn't want to see his brother that way and that Joey would only make things worse.

"Then go well my pharaoh, brother and friends may Ra shine upon you" Ishizu said with the best smile she could muster and waved them good-bye.

"See ya later sister" Malik said as he pulled out of the over head compartment a pair of black sunglasses and put them on and gave a cheesy smile, "hold onto your butts were going for a wild ride" Inu-yasha and Yami gulped when the little jeep went from zero to sixty in three seconds flat out of the museum garage.

Ishizu sweet dropped as she listened to the screams that vanished into the distance, "my poor brother will kill someone driving like that" said Ishizu and with that Ishizu prepared to get the museum ready for opening she noticed something or someone was missing, "where did Joey and Mokuba go?"

The in the desert the little jeep flew over the sand dunes crashed then taking off again. Everyone wished that Malik would slow down or at least drive like sane person but laughing like a insane person wasn't the way to do that. Eventually the blond Egyptian brought the jeep to a stop and turned around to his passengers, "where here" Malik said with a smile.

Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Kagome and Inu-yasha quickly filed more like jumped out of the car out of fear that Malik would take off again, "That… that lunatic is not going to be driving that land demon back you hear me Kagome" Inu-yasha said pointing at Malik.

"Oh common Inu-yasha I've been driving cars for…" Malik looked at his fingers as he mentally counted the weeks, "four weeks now and Ishizu said I was doing well sure I crashed a few times but I'm getting better"

Yami, Yugi and Ryou shook their heads but now wasn't the time to discuss driving. Kagome removed the maps that Ishizu had given her laid them on the hood of the small vehicle. The map had three circles made in black marker and in the far side of the map written in the same ink was a message.

" 'The places I have circled are three possible places the tomb could be. Be carefully my friends and Ra be with you- Ishizu'" Kagome said reading from the map.

"Hey this section of the map says their might be a tomb less then half a mile away," Yugi said as he pointed out a circle that was further away from the other tombs, "maybe this is it?"

"But Yugi from the other map Ishizu gave us says the geological landscape closed around that area years ago so if their was a tomb their we can't reach it" Ryou said in a- matter- a- fact tone of voice.

"Don't worry I'll fix that problem when we come to it" Inu-yasha said fingering the hilt of the Tetsusiga.

Yami gathered up the maps together and stuffed them in Yugi's backpack, "Lets get going we don't have much time till Ra awakes"

"You mean when the sunrises Yami" Yugi said raising an eyebrow at Yami's Egyptian analogy.

"Oh yes you are right Yugi" Yami said with an embarrassed smile.

"If you're done now can we get going" Inu-yasha said taping his foot. Inu-yasha never liked to wait for other. Yugi and Yami nodded and turned to join the others and together they began to walk into the desert valley.

Hours passed and the Egyptian sun was begging to rise over the sun dunes when Yami, Yugi, Ryou Malik, Kagome and Inu-yasha found the buried tomb. Ishizu's maps were more then correct. Boulders that reached the sky and pebbles the size of crumbs covered the entrance.

"Wow dat's a big rock" Yami, Yugi, Ryou Malik turned around and their stood Joey and Mokuba who were awing at the rock.

"Joey, Mokuba what are you doing here?" Yugi asked his friends.

"I not letting my best little buddy whole wide world go after a demon alone…" Joey leaned down to Yugi's ear, "and I really want to see da jerk Kaiba being dat demons slave" Joey whispered with a sly Joey grin plastered on his face.

"And I want to see for myself if my big brother has become evil" Mokuba said with a stern look.

"And how exactly did you guys get here?" Kagome asked Joey and Mokuba.

Joey smiled, "da trunk" Joey said in a- matter- a- fact tone ginning wildly. Joey looked a head and saw the huge boulders that dwarfed the New Yorker and scratched his head, "So uh anyone got any dynamite, C-4, T.N.T or a nuke?"

"Sorry Joey I left my 'little terrorism and world domination' kit at home" Malik said with a laugh.

"What do we need that junk for stand back and watch" Inu-yasha took a step forward tightening his grip on the Tetsusiga and with ease removed the demotic blade to have his dog like ears pick up the sound of muffled laughing.

"dat dinky piece of rusted metal is going to break those rocks dat's rich" Joey said with his hands still clamped over his mouth.

"Just wait till you see what this 'dinky piece of rusted metal' can do human" Inu-yasha looked down at the seemingly useless sword began to glow as a pulse began to run threw it as thou the spirit of the one who gave his fang to make it was living with in the very core of the blade. The Tetsusiga grew larger and curve making it resemble a large fang and then the light and pulse stopped and the true Tetsusiga was reveled.

Inu-yasha smiled at Joey with a look that said 'what was that human?' and promptly swung the 'steel-cleaving fang' which seemed to created the illusion of a white flame as it moved thru the air. After the strike Inu-yasha rested the fang on his shoulder and stared at the still intact boulders.

"What a jip dat dinky piece of junk didn't do anything 'cept getting big-" Joey statement was halted by a belated cracking sound.

The towering boulders began to crack and shattered as thou made from glass reveling a limestone door with a large bird carved on it; the red and purple paint had been chipped off due to wear and tear. In each claw were an orb one black and the other white. The "phoenix" eye was made of a clear red gemstone shaped like a diamond placed into the door.

"So now we need to open the door…" Ryou placed a pale hand on his chin and thought and was instantly reminded of what Ishizu said the night before, "Kagome do you have a mirror?" Ryou asked and Kagome shook her head for 'no', "oh man" Ryou thought snapping his fingers in frustration.

Inu-yasha placed the large fang on his shoulder, "The Tetsusiga didn't even make a dent when I used it the door should be ruble right now. How are we going to get inside?" thought Inu-yasha as he starred at the carving on the door.

"Don't worry guys I got this covered," said the dark haired child. Mokuba walked over to Yugi and pushed him towards the mouth of the canyon.

"Mokuba what are you doing?" Yami asked as Mokuba pushed him a little to the right of Yugi but closer to Inu-yasha.

"Trust me guys I know what I'm doing" with that said Mokuba ran back towards the door and looked how he had set the yami and hikari, "okay stand completely still guys until I say so"

Yami and Yugi looked at each other and shrugged as over the horizon Ra opened his eye, as Yami would have put it. The suns light glittered as it bounced off the gold surface of the millennium puzzle that the light and dark wore and then off the Tetsusiga and into the small entrance.

Kagome watched as the limestone door began to shake, rattle and then fell over, "wow Mokuba you did it" Kagome cried and brought the boy into a hug.

"Yeah not for nothing but how ya know to do that?" Joey asked Mokuba.

"Well in Velius journals he said 'The hand of Ra the starches over the sands of Egypt before the day begins' well with that sun light couldn't get here since the rocks were blocking it I had Yugi and Yami millennium puzzles and Inu-yasha sword like mirrors" Mokuba smiled slyly, "glade I came now?"

"Yeah yeah lets get going" Inu-yasha said walking past the others and into the tomb and soon was followed by the others. The walk to the burial chamber was unbelievably short.

"Wow it's beautiful," Kagome said as she marveled at the beauty of the tomb walls. The tomb walls where off white from age but they still held their elegance. The walls here painted in what looked like gold and each of the walls told the stories of the gods and goddess, tales of duel monsters, and the life and death of its owner. Along the walls were once lit torches that surrounded the room and the area around where the body was kept. In the center of the room stood a golden arc that had tens of thousands of ancient symbols and incantations carved into it that seemed to shine. In the far off corners laid a few old weapons such as a bow and arrows, knifes and shields rusted with time. An old wooden chest lay tipped over with shards of pottery littering the area accompanied by what looked like old dolls that if you picked up would turn to dust in your hands. Lastly there laid the old bones, feathers and ashes from a bird the color lost with time.

"You think it's magic?" Kagome asked as she placed her hand on the wall to find the paint still wet, "The paint is still wet… how can that be?"

"Maybe we should leave" Joey whined holding his limbs close to his body like one of the painting from the walls would rise out and strike, "I mean it might be too scary for Kagome… yeah to scary for Kagome"

"Joey don't worry were safe and anyway Kagome and I face this stuff all the time" said Inu-yasha with a bit of a laugh.

Yami looked at the walls and stopped and stared at a section of painted text, "Malik could you read this script"

Malik looked at the painted words Yami was pointing out, "um… this is a protection spell"

"Protection from what?" asked Yugi.

"Read it to us mate" Ryou said to Malik.

"No no no it'll be just like that movie where the mummy comes back from the dead and-" Joey was quickly silenced form a quick bump on the head when Inu-yasha hit him with the hilt of his sword.

"Inu-yasha was that really necessary?" Kagome asked Inu-yasha.

"No it was fun"

"Sit" Once again the necklace around Inu-yasha's neck began to glow and once again Inu-yasha was slammed face first into the Limestone floor, "Please read Malik"

Malik nodded and placed his finger above the script, "..._ I carry the light of my awareness upon my forehead. Isis, who is concealed, supports my action and I can see through the divine light of immortality. Now for those who rise up against me with evil, the power of darkness within them will destroy them…" _

Everyone felt a wave of confusion float over each of them as Malik paused to find the next part of the script,_"Grant me the power of reason so that I may use it and follow my heart into the darkness of the night. Grant my daughter the same power to fight the darkness..._" [1a.]

Yugi quickly realized what the words meant he had heard something like this before and it wasn't just a random chant. It was a prayer, " Who ever this tomb belong to must be special to Sicere" Yugi thought to himself.

"Malik could you take a look at this script on the coffin?" Yami asked indicating the hieroglyphs on the arc

"Yeah I guess," said Malik walking over to the arc. Malik placed his finger above the script like he had with the wall but this time it seemed to glow as he read the text, "_May she flow away - she who comes in the darkness, Who enters in furtively. With her nose behind her, her face turned backward- Failing in that for which she came!"_

Malik paused and looked at the text then continued, "_ Have you come to kiss this child? I will not let you kiss_ _her_! _Have you come to injure her? I will not let you injure her! Have you come to take her away?_ _I will not let you take her away from me!_ " [1b.]

"Wow" Yugi said taking in the two charms, which got a nod form Yami in agreement.

Malik looked to the others, "Theirs more but it would take hours to read but it seems to be dedicated to a daughter"

"It must be Sicere's child," said Kagome, "This child must have been loved a lot by her parents" Kagome thought with a sadly for she didn't want to know how or why she died.

"Great we might have to fight a demon hell spawn," said Inu-yasha in a huff, which got him an angry look from Kagome.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't call my daughter that"

The gang except Inu-yasha gasped and turned to see standing next to the golden arc the angelic demon, Sicere and spirit of the millennium ring, Bakura and rather confused CEO, Kaiba.

Sicere's amber gaze stretched from each invader but stopped at the two lights one in particular, "No it can't be…" the sight of Ryou dug up an old and tragic memory from the demons past which began to bring tears to her eyes, "Kura?" thought Sicere as she felt tears building but she blinked them away, "No… that's not my daughter… although the likeness is unbelievable," Sicere told her self mentally over and over as she looked at the gold arc.

"Bakura…" cried Bakura's happy light, "Your safe"

"Big brother" Mokuba cried happily but was stopped from running up to him by Inu-yasha.

"Listen kid he maybe your brother but he's also the enemy right now" Inu-yasha said crushing Mokuba's hopes of running up to his brother.

"Inu-yasha right about dat" said the now conscious Joey.

"Sicere how did you get here so quickly?" Yami shouted at the angelic demon.

"When you have power one must learn to us it wisely Yami I just used mine to shimmer my friends…" pointing out Bakura and Kaiba with one hand, "and I here. It was a lot easier then going by plane, jeep or motorcycle… now I will give you one chance have the innocent ones leave believe it or not I think violence should not be witnessed by the young and impressionable."

Yami looked down at Yugi, "Yugi" Yami whispered. Yugi didn't respond verbally for a determined look had been plastered on his face told all he was staying.

"I made a promise to Téa and I'm going to keep it" Yugi thought as he stared at the demon before him.

"So you don't heed my warring? Fine but I would like you to know you're the reason for all the heartache in my life" Sicere hissed at the former pharaoh.

"Heartache? You had two innocent girls killed in your name one being my best friend Sicere," shouted Kagome.

"You speak of what you do not know human" Sicere pointed at Yami her amber eyes glowering, "You will pay in blood Yami-"

"Oh will you shut up!" shouted Kaiba.

Sicere turned to Kaiba, "What?"

"I have had enough of your bitching" Kaiba slowly backed away from Sicere and reached into the chest pocket within his trench coat and pulled out a 32 caliber revolver and pointed it at Sicere. (Writers note: think of the gun James Bond uses. Okay go back to reading.)

"Alright Kaiba" Yugi cheered.

"I knew my brother couldn't be changed" Mokuba cried with a smile.

"Kaiba what about our deal?" Sicere said glaring at Kaiba.

Kaiba snickered, "Why would I ever want my parents back? I'm the most powerful man in the business world" Kaiba snickering turned into a short and cold laugh, "Thanks for the little trip Sicere now if you don't mind I'm canceling our contract but I will be taking those paper weights you call treasures" Kaiba pulled the trigger of his weapon.

**BANG!!!**

As the bullet flew towards Sicere time seemed to slow down, a second drawing into a millennium. Sicere shut here eyes and lowered her head, " Bad move" she whispered as the bullet was a centimeters from her forehead gem.

The bullet made contact but Sicere did not flinch as the blue gem shattered and the ribbon holding her raven hair back fell to the ground making the demon look quite radiant. Kaiba felt unbridled fear run threw his body which he tried to cure by shooting Sicere three more times, the bullets having the same effect as the first. Nothing but make a few gunshot wounds in her body that gave no blood, tears or wails of pain.

With a sigh and wave of her hand the demonic priestess sent Kaiba flying into the arms of his brother and their blond friend, "That's for shooting me and destroying my favorite charka stone" said Sicere with her black strains of hair covering her face.

"Joey!" Yugi cried as he watched his friend and rival collide.

"Big brother!" cried Mokuba, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine" Kaiba said holding his side, hissing from pain.

Kagome placed a caring hand to both Kaiba and Joey's sides. Joey was fine but Kaiba hissed again in pain at Kagome's touch, "I think he fracture a rib or something"

Bakura laughed, "Kaiba that should teach you for being foolish. You should have known better" Bakura turned to Sicere, "May I remove these fools for you?"

"If it please you do so" Sicere replied calmly walking to the arc.

"Hey where are you going?" shouted Inu-yasha to Sicere. Without thinking the demon half-breed swung his sword releasing the ferocious power of his demon blade aiming for the angelic demon and the arc, "I got her," he laughed

The arcs lid cracked and dust blinding everyone. When the dust cleared most of the lid was destroyed and high in the corner of the tomb floated Sicere holding what had been in the arc.

Sicere slowly pulled away from her chest the body of a child. Sicere looked at it the wounds on the body and tears began to return as she looked at the lifeless corps that belonged to her daughter.

-Flashback-

Bakura walked into the front room, his earth brown eyes searching for something, "Now where could have Kura gone?" he said aloud intentionally receiving a giggling from the hidden individual. Bakura's eyes locked on to the source of the giggling and smiled as he approached.

"This is so tough" Bakura lied as he got closer and closer, "maybe she's behind the couch" Bakura pushed the couch aside and scooped the little girl in his arms.

"Hi daddy" the tot said happily with a smile on her face which made her father smile.

"Hello to you too sweetie" Bakura smile vanished, "Kura what have I said about playing behind the couch?" Bakura said in a stern tone but comically shaking his finger in font of her face.

"Um…" Kura began to play with her fingers, "Don't?"

"Right now why don't you go and play with your dolls" said Bakura then he placed the girl on the floor and ruffling her blond hair, shaking off a little dust bunny that had found it's way into her hair.

Kura took off to her room and came back a second later with a small hand made wooden box followed by the small violet and crimson bird and sat on the floor.

Bakura smiled as the small girl began to play and walked up to Sicere, who was sweeping the floor, and planted a kiss on her red as a rose lips, "I'm going to the bizarre," Bakura whispered into Sicere's ear as not to gain his daughter's attention.

Sicere looked over to their daughter, who had not noticed her parent's conversation. Sicere leaned her broom against the wall and nodded, "Try and be back before supper or Kura's surprise will be ruined"

"Don't worry nothing will go wrong and if you need any thing you can have that bird give me the message to come home," Bakura said in a whisper.

"All right" Sicere kissed Bakura one last time before he headed outside the house, mounted his horses and left for the bizarre.

Sicere calmly grabbed a large knife and began to cut some wild bore meat that would be for their dinner, every once and a while looking over to her daughter, who was playing with few dolls she had made herself with the small violet and crimson bird, that Kura had named Benu because of his resemblance to the Egyptian phoenix, on her shoulder.

"Okay Benu this will be you" Kura said showing the small bird his doll. The doll was made of tan cloth stitched together with black thread and stuffed with sand. The dolls wild hair was made of black horsehair, the tips dipped in red dye and the bangs where made of gold colored thread with some spreading into its wild hair. The doll's eyes where made of red beads of glass that were held in place by black thread that framed the eyes perfectly. On the dolls forehead made of gold colored thread was the eye of Ra.

"I'm the king" Kura said happily lifting the doll high above her head. Benu chirped happily. The doll looked true to the role it was made to play and the figure he was modeled after although it's maker had never seen him.

Kura took out a doll that had a evil sneer on it's face, it too looked true to the role it was made to play, "Oh no a evil man want to destroy everyone in the world" Kura gasped which was followed by what sounded like a gasp from the little bird, "Don't worry I'll save you. No one will hurt anyone while I'm king" Kura began to smash the two doll against each other and muttering word along the lines of "Take that", "I got you" and "Oh no you got me!"

Sicere smiled at her daughter's activities and continued to cut and season there dinner until a knocking was heard at the front door. Sicere put down the knife and cleaned her hands with a washcloth and walked to the door.

Sicere opened the door and saw two men, one had shoulder length black hair, dark green eyes that had a shine of malice and had a bronze colored skin; the man wore a gray cloth rapped around his waist that was torn at the edges that connected to a thick leather sash that went over his right shoulder, knee high leather boots on his feet and in his left hand he carried a very large sword.

The other man had no hair upon his head; his eyes that where dark with malice that they could swallow you in their evil void and he had a darker tan then his partner that covered his muscular body; the other man wore a uniform much like his companion but in his right hand was a old sword covered in dried blood, this man believed that the blood was trophies from the people who didn't obey the law which he enforced with the utmost cruelty.

"Can I help you?" Sicere asked fearing the look in these men's eyes, yet not showing it.

"We heard that the tomb robber and king of thieves, Bakura of Kuruelna, lives within your residence…" said the dark haired solider, the expression on his face holding strong showing no emotion, "In the name of the pharaoh we order you to open your home for inspection"

Sicere looked over the uniform that the men wore and remember that is was in the style of the royal guard; "I'm sorry I can't do that" Sicere lied, the rule of the house was to deny that she was married to the famous tomb robber due to the fact that Bakura was still a wanted criminal and that the whole family would suffer under the penalty of death if anyone knew[2.]. Sicere began to close the door on the men but one pushed his way into the house pushing Sicere back a few steps.

"I wasn't asking…" the solider said as he advanced towered Sicere and away from this muscular partner, "I was telling you" the solider backhanded Sicere making her fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Kura heard the sound of her mother's fall upon the ground, dropped her dolls and ran into the living room to see the solider that had slapped her mother looming ever closer to her. Kura ran over to her mother and began to shake her.

"Mommy? Mommy? Are you okay?" Kura asked as she shook her mother not seeing the solider staring at her with his poisons eyes.

"What's this?" the solider picked up the small girl by a lock of her long platinum blond hair, causing the small bird to jump off Kura's shoulder, "She must be his daughter" the solider assumed since light haired Egyptian were rare. The solider looked over to his partner, "What do you think Kontar?" the seconded solider nodded.

The solider smiled with malevolence as he reached down and grabbed a larger chunk of the small girls hair and lifted her inches off the floor. Kura yelped from the pain of having her hair pulled and so with out knowing it bit down on the soldier's hand, which was very close to her face making him drop her.

"You little bitch!" the soldier's hand began to bled but he didn't care with lighting like speed of a desert viper the solider grabbed Kura by the arm and threw her against one of the kitchen chairs. Kura let out a short scream as she made contact with the wooden chairs and then stone floor. "You bit me!" the solider raised his sword, "You will pay you little bitch"

"Don't you touch her!" Sicere screamed. Sicere quickly got up from the floor with almost god like speed and slammed into the solider with all her might making him drop his sword and stumble away from Kura.

"Mommy!" Kura cried, looking fearfully at the two adults from under the table while clutching her side with one arm.

"Kura! Run, sweetheart!" Sicere shouted.

Kura nodded then scrambled out from under the table and ran as fast as she could for the front door with her phoenix not to far behind her. As she ran she bumped into the broom that was leaning against the wall slowing down her as she ran as quickly she could outside.

Meanwhile Sicere did her best to hold the man back, to keep him from chasing the small girl. She was willing to give up her life to protect her like she would for anyone who was part of or a friend of her family past and present.

"Kontar! the kid coming your way!" the solider shouted catching Sicere by surprise and sent her flying into the wall.

Sicere tried with all her might to stay conscious but it was a battle she was losing, "Kura… please…be…safe" Sicere whispered as her mind wavered between consciousness and unconsciousness. Then a thought entered the women's mind, "oh no… the seconded solider!"

The seconded solider entered the room with the small girl hung over his shoulder and his faced bleeding form scratches and claw marks most likely from Benu, "She was quick Shubi," Kontar said as he dropped the small girl on the floor next to her mother.

"But not enough to miss your sword huh?" Shubi said with a laugh as he looked at the large and fatal wound that went right thru the small girls abdomen spilling lifeblood freely. Covering both of Kura's forearms were several deep and long cuts, some deep enough you could see bone while on her back were two large dark red bloodstains that stained her white dress and Shubi didn't want to ask how his partner made them or cared. Shubi looked at his partners face and gave another laugh; "Looks like that red rat with wings got you pretty good" Kontar rolled his eyes with a look that said 'yeah yeah what ever you say'.

Kura slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her mother, tears coming from her emerald eyes threatening to stain her soft cheeks, "What's going on mommy? Is Anubis going to come for me, mommy?" Kura's voice was raspy; she could hardly breath as tears forced their way thru the dieing girls jewel like eyes.

"Kontar you didn't kill the girl?" Shubi asked very upset at his partner's failure.

Kontar smiled at his partner, "I thought you'd like to have the final blow" Kontar handed Shubi his sword, still stained with Kura's blood.

Sicere's eyes lit up with fear. Sicere covered her daughter with her body and looked up at the two 'men', "No not my daughter" Sicere shouted to the two bloodthirsty monsters, "Take me… Take my life not hers. Please!"

The two soldier's smiled at Sicere, "You thinking what I'm thinking, Kontar?" Shubi asked his smile dripping with malice.

Kontar grabbed Sicere by the arm and thru her a cross the room, the back of her head banging on the kitchen table. Kura's eyes lit up with fear and worry and she tried to scramble to her mother's side but the pain and placement of her wounds wouldn't let her move from her spot.

"And now for the brat" Shubi raised Kontar's sword high above his head, malice poured down from every part of his body, "By order of the pharaoh Atem I slay thy… and may Ra have mercy on your soul" Shubi sent his sword down on the small girl but with only a inch between them the sword stopped by a golden light.

"You have entered my home, hurt my daughter for crime she has not committed and now you wish to take her life" Sicere stood up from the floor her magnificent sapphire eyes darkened with rage and cradled a light amber, "I will not allow this" Kontar and Shubi slowly stepped back as a pair glorious wings appeared on Sicere's back, "I will not allow it!!!!!" Sicere shouted at the top of her lungs the house began to shake in response to the ex-priestess fury.

Kontar and Shubi dropped to their knees and buried their faces in the now blood stained stone, "Please forgive us Isis we are only doing as our pharaoh ordered" Kontar and Shubi said simultaneously praying that they would not feel "Isis" wrath.

"Your pharaoh ordered you to kill an innocent child?" Sicere said her anger growing like a raging inferno, "Then you will pay for all eternity…" Sicere raised her right hand and pointed it at Kontar and Shubi, "For this will be your final judgment!!!" Sicere hand gave off a golden light that hit Kontar and Shubi. The two wicked men began to scream they watched their bodies begin to catch on fire, burning, melting and scaring them; they felt as thou they where being hit with a million of flaming needles that began to pull and rip their rotten flesh from their bones like a shark would to it's own pray while Kura, who was also hit by the light, felt only a kind warmth like that from the sun.

Sicere slowly lowered her hand and looked at the charred remains of the two soldiers, who now resembled lifeless blood red skeletons with little of what they had been hanging off their being, "If your hearts had been pure you would have lived thru that trial but they weren't" Sicere smiled, "But for once dear Ammit will have a warm meal to enjoy"

Sicere knelt down next to Kura and laid the small girls head upon her knees. Kura looked up to her mother and saw the beautiful white wings, "M-mommy?" Kura asked weakly.

"Yes Kura?" Sicere asked as she brushed her daughters cold cheek, Kura was running out of time.

"M-mommy?" Kura let out a cough, covering Kura's small hand was a large amount of blood, "A-are you… I-Isis?" Kura asked, her voice slowly becoming nothing more then a whisper fuelled by short gasps of breath.

"Sweetheart I-" Sicere saw tears slowly come from her daughter's eyes which where followed by her own, "Yes I am Isis and don't worry I'll make it up to you… you will have the life that Yami has denied you this day… no matter what it takes if I must give my soul to the devil I will. I promise" she didn't want to lie but if it would make her happy then she was willing to steal the name of a god as long as it was to give a dieing child one last chance at happiness.

Sicere watched the rise and fall of the small girls chest, "M-mommy… t-that's… neat"

Sicere let out a dry chuckle, "Yeah I guess it is now Kura hold still" Sicere laid her hands over Kura's large wound and concentrated all of her energy into an ancient chant.

"Isis, great mother of our divine king Horus, I call upon your name to support my action so I may see through the divine light of immortality. In your name I reveal my awareness upon my forehead and let it shine bright. Evil has risen up against me that evil, with the power of darkness within them will be their undoing and destroy them…" Sicere paused to keep from breaking down into tears during her prayer, "oh great mother I beg to you grant me the power of reason so that I may use it and follow my heart's own strength into the darkness and find the light in the everlasting night. Oh great mother I beg to you grant my daughter the same power to fight the cruel hand of death and heal her wounds" a pale light erupted from Sicere's hands surrounding Kura's dieing body and then it vanished. Sicere opened her eyes chocked back tears; nothing had changed Kura was still bleeding and so Sicere hung her head low and began to weep. Her chant to the mother goddess fell on dull ears.

"W-why great mother? W-why do you support the hand of death?" Sicere said in a whisper, tears falling from her sapphire eyes.

The door of the small house flew open and Bakura ran into the living room, beads of sweat and worry dripped from his pours and saw the chaos that had ensued there a moment ago reviving his long dormant past, "Please be okay" Bakura whispered mostly to himself. Then Bakura's eyes fell on his wife and daughter, who's faces where stained in tears and blood. Bakura fell to his knees next to his wife and daughter, "Dear Ra what happened?"

"T-the royal guard came looking for you… T-they" Sicere whipped a tear from her check, "They broke into our home and hurt our daughter and so I…"

Bakura looked over to see the charred remains of the two soldiers that had dared hurt his family, "Sicere can't you heal her?"

Sicere shook her head, "No… returning life to trees and flowers is not the same as returning life to a animals or humans" Sicere closed her eyes and tried to force the tears from falling, "Even when you ask the gods for help" she finished in a low whisper.

Bakura looked down at the small girl, "Why must Ra touchier us like this?" Bakura slowly stroked his finger thru his daughter's light blond hair stained with crimson lifeblood, "Why must he take away our happiness?"

Benu flew thru an open window and landed near his masters. His crimson eyes filled with shock and then filled with tears at the sight and he let out a mournfully cry for the small girl. Bakura looked over to the bird, "Thank you for getting me Benu I just wish that your message could have come sooner"

Bakura looked down on the small frame of his treasure. Kura's skin was slowly becoming paler as her lifeblood left her body, her lips turned a light shade of blue and her green eyes began to haze over as the cold hand of death was slowly placed its fingers over the girl's innocent soul and dragged it from this world, "Kura… I should have gotten home sooner," mumbled the proud thief.

Tears began to form in the tomb robber's eyes, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Kura this is my fault!!!" Bakura shouted as he punched the ground with one hand and clutched the millennium ring around his neck in the other, tears poured from his brown eyes stinging his scar and crimson tears from his hand, "Maybe if I had gotten home sooner or even stayed I could have protected you and your mother then you would have been okay… not between this world and the next" Bakura bellowed while in his mind the sight of blood revived the demons from his youth. He didn't want Kura have the same fate as his family and friends of the ill-fated town of Kuruelna. To die for a crime she had not committed.

"That's enough, Bakura!!!" Sicere screamed as she cradled her daughter, "It's not your fault it's the one who sent them… the pharaoh… Yami"

"M-mommy? D-daddy?" both parents looked at their daughter who did her best to smile, "D-don't… w-worry… I'll b-be okay… I-I'll… be…o-okay" the emerald eyes of Bakura's little blood spattered angel slowly closed. The last sight Kura would see would be her crying parents.

Sicere and Bakura watched the final raise and fall of the small girl's chest, which broke their strong hearts.

"Kura? Kura! No no you can't die. Please!" Bakura screamed at the lifeless corps, "Please come back"

Bakura laid the corps flat on the ground and began what would be later known in medical history as C.P.R but after of ten minutes of trying he stopped when he felt his goddess buried her head in her beloveds shoulders and began to weep. His daughter. His little angel. His light of warrior. His hope for the future. His life was dead.

After they mourned their daughter's death they gathered her lifeless body they rode to the valley of the queens with Benu flying above their heads bringing with them a gold chest. Once their Bakura and Sicere combined their powers and together burned a long corridor into the limestone wall to make their daughter's final resting place.

Bakura lied his sweet Kura's lifeless corps on a pedestal that he had finished carving. Bakura looked at Kura and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her pale face and into its proper place. He didn't try and hold back his tears he just let them fall onto her pale cheek.

Bakura reached into a small pouch and pulled out a small golden ring, "I had been planning to give you this at dinner tonight to celebrate your fifth summer of life but…" Bakura tried to brush his tears away but they continued to fall with out any mercy, "I guess we wont but I got you this… maybe in the afterlife you can use this to remember me" Bakura slipped the small ring on the corps ring finger which was to small for the ring. Bakura stepped away from the pedestal; his eyes never left the little girl, his little angel of light.

Sicere stepped up onto the pedestal, in her hands was the gold chest. In all of Sicere's life she had never seen someone she loved with all her heart die her heart ached to the point she would have gladly traded her life for her daughter's… if within her power.

"Kura when I was a priestess I was given three powerful items by the high priest Seth to use to protect Egypt… I was going to give these to you at your fifteenth summer or when you began to question your heritage" Sicere removed the lid on the golden chest and revealed a dagger, a necklace and a vulture shaped crest, which were covered in a layer of dust from their long time in storage, "Kura these have great power… just like you had. I hope they protect you in the afterlife and into your next"

Sicere removed the dagger, the necklace and the crest from the chest and placed the necklace around Kura's neck, the dagger in her hands and the vulture shaped crest on her chest, "May the gods keep you safe" Sicere slowly bent down gently kissed the girls forehead. Sicere's eyes filled with tears and more tears fell on Kura's perfect cheek. Sicere slowly stepped away from the pedestal and into her husband's embrace.

"I'm sorry for your loss lady Sicere"

Sicere and Bakura turned to see someone step out of the shadows, "Velius what do you want?!" Sicere shouted at the half demon that dared enter her daughter's tomb.

Velius walked next to Sicere bowed then glared at Bakura for a moment, "You have all given gifts to help the little one to the afterlife I would like to give my own" Velius closed his eyes and began to whisper something what neither Bakura or Sicere could understand. As Velius whispered his spell the walls of the tomb began to give off a black almost purple light.

Outside the sky began to cover in dark clouds releasing thunder and black lighting turning what ever it hit into black glass. It was as thou the gods them selves had been angered by the activities taking place underground.

Slowly Velius stopped his chanting and Sicere and Bakura looked around the tomb, which looked nothing like it had. The tomb walls where now white like ivory and was elegantly painted in what looked like gold and each of the walls told the stories of the gods and goddess, tales of duel monsters, and the small girls life. Along the walls were dimly lit torches that lit up the room and the area around Kura's body. The pedestal that Kura's body had laid on was changed into a golden arc that had tens of thousands of ancient symbols and incantations carved into it that would help its contents to the afterlife.

Velius turned to Sicere and Bakura, "To your liking malady?" Velius asked in a sickly sweet tone, which got him a no reply from either Sicere or Bakura. Velius stepped next to Sicere his blood red eyes mocked sadness, "The pharaoh's wedding is in two days we could easily get there by sun down if we shimmer"

Sicere didn't have to think twice she nodded quickly, "Yes let's go" Sicere said her blue eyes still were stained with tears cradled a hidden amber.

Velius turned and began to walk swiftly to the exit but when he turned to see if Sicere was following to see she had never left her place, "Come Lady Sicere we don't have much time"

"Bakura will come with us," Sicere said sternly which confused Velius greatly.

"Why do you wish to bring your servant with you Lady Sicere?" Velius asked glaring at the tomb robber. He hated how such a stunning creature like **his** goddess could fall for a low life such as Bakura it angered him to think about it.

"How dare you son of-" shouted Bakura in anger but both the attack he was planning and sentence he was saying was cut off by Sicere who was equally enraged.

"Velius this man is my husband and he deserves the same treatment as me if not more you understand me," Sicere shouted as she glared at Velius, who could have melted under the intensity like an ice cube in the middle of the desert.

"I-I understand malady," Velius said with a bow. Sicere and Bakura looked back to the golden arc and whispered their silent farewells and left the tomb together, passing the still bowed Velius. Once the two where out of sight Velius rose and glared at a mental image of Sicere in Bakura's his arms, "Well then I guess I'll have to just separate you two wont I then I'll have the great one in my arms instead of that filthy thieves"

-End of Flashback-

Sicere slowly floated down to the arc, her back turned to her attacker and his friends," He has no right to see you … the one he killed"

"Lady Sicere are you alright?" Bakura shouted to his secret love.

"Yes" Sicere lied. Inu-yasha's attack made a large gash across her chest. Although she wasn't bleeding the attack had revealed the sparkling shard of the shikon jewel imbedded into her chest.

Sicere placed the body back into the arc not showing her daughter's pale and lifeless face to the others only to her father. Sicere eyes softened as she looked upon her daughter's corps, her small and pale hands we still grasping the moon dagger like her non-existing life depended on it, "Please forgive me sweet heart but I must borrow a few of the gifts I gave you" Sicere whispered as she gently removed the moon dagger and the soul of retribution from her daughter's cold and lifeless hands.

"Now" Sicere turned and faced the gang her eyes glowing a dangerous amber, "Where were we? Oh yes payback. Bakura…" Sicere tossed to her lover the moon dagger.

"Oh my favorite. Thank you lady Sicere" said Bakura with a smile, which soon vanished as he looked at the weapon that had been in his little girls hands remembering what happened, "For everything the Pharaoh's and his bloodline has done. The death of my people, the death of my daughter and the petrifaction of my wife after a millennium of waiting the time is now" Bakura thought to himself as an evil sneer crossed his face to hide his personal heart ach.

"Now lets get this battle get on the way," Sicere said holding up her weapon, the soul of retribution.

"I'll take you head on" Yami countered taking his usual dueling pose.

"I don't think so pharaoh" Bakura said with a sneer, "You'll be the last to touch her and the first to die"

"Will see about that," said Inu-yasha with a confident smirk moving the Tetsusiga into position.

"For our friends killed in your name Sicere…" Kagome picked a bow and took aim with the aged weapon, "Miranda… I'll make sure that you are aloud to finally have peace," thought Kagome.

"We will see won't we" Bakura responded as thou he could read Kagome's thoughts before Bakura took the neko-ashi dachi [3] and holding his the moon dagger at throat height, his elbow slightly bent to allow freedom of movement Bakura smirked malevolently at the others, "Now prepare yourselves mortals for you will fall under our combined might"

-End Story-

C.T: "Did you enjoy-"

Bakura and Sicere: "YOU KILLED KURA!!!!"

C.T: Crouching Tigress is scared as Bakura and Sicere advance

Bakura and Sicere: "WILL KILL YOU!!!!!"

Kura: Kura walks in perfectly fine, "Who kill who?"

Bakura and Sicere: "KURA?!!!!"

Sicere: Sicere hugs Kura, " Thank the gods"

Kura: Kura has no idea what's going on, : )

C.T: "As I was saying did you enjoy it?"

Bakura: Bakura hugs and kisses Kura's head, "You better or ELSE"

Kura: Kura still has no idea what's going on, : )

H.D: "and what's the "or else" Bakura?"

Bakura: Bakura smiles evilly at Hidden Dragon

C.T: "Common guys behave"

Sicere: "Bakura be nice or no…" Sicere whispers in Bakura's ear and his eyes expand from whatever she's saying.

Bakura: Bakura smiles wildly, "Alright I'll be good"

Sicere: "Thank you Bakura" Sicere kisses Bakura on the cheek, "Now I believe its time for the secrets"

Kura: "YAY secrets"

C.T: "Okay the inspiration for little Kura was from this one line. Will you please read, Ryou?" Crouching Tigress hands Ryou a of a copy script.

Ryou: "Alright lets see…" Ryou skims the copy, "Here we are…" a spot light falls on Ryou, "I don't think I want to know now" 0Bakura said as he suddenly realized what his spirit meant by 'memories' though Bakura felt sorry for anyone who had any of his darker half's DNA." Ryou bows and gets ready to walk of the stage.

C.T: "Thank you Ryou"

Ryou: "Glade to do it" Ryou walks away.

C.T: "Well this quote is from Sakura's "Baby blues" and from it I got to thinking. What if there was a child and so threw E-mails to friends Kura came into existence"

Inu-yasha: "Question: then why did you make her have his…" Inu-yasha points at Ryou, "Hairstyle and green eyes… in Kagome's books green eyes are less dominant then brown eyes or something like that"

C.T: "Kura has Ryou's hairstyle so you can tell she's Bakura's daughter and anyway…" Crouching Tigress grabs Ryou "Isn't it cute?"

Ryou: "Huh thanks… I guess"

C.T: "Also Inu-yasha I have read science books that has said the same thing and I came up with a good reason. Since Kura's half demon her demonic blood would be stronger slightly stronger then her human so her eyes would green instead or either brown, blue or yellow"

Kagome and Inu-yasha: Kagome and Inu-yasha nod in understanding.

Bakura: "Are you saying I'm weak?"

Yami: "You just learned this?"

Bakura and Yami: Bakura and Yami get ready to fight

C.T: "don't fight guys you'll destroy my fic world"

Bakura: Bakura adopts a thinking expression, "Your right I have other things to worry about like that AV me for Aitwo's fic"

Yugi: "Your both the same so Kura is his daughter too"

Kura: "I have two daddys cool huh"

Bakura: "no she is mine mine mine mine"

Yugi: "that's not what the little piece of paper said" Yugi hold up a legal document.

Bakura: "I know… how I hate him and wish I had gotten a better attack in"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha is thinking of something else "don't we all… but I will defeat you Naraku"

Everyone: "huh?"

Inu-yasha: Inu-yasha walks off to think of how to defeat Naraku.

C.T: "Well… Were almost to the end people, who will win the final fight and will Yugi make the ultimate sacrifice to keep his promise to the lifeless Téa? To find out read the next chapter of "Not a walk in the park" now well Kura will you say the good bye to everyone?"

Kura: Kura smiles, "okay Tigger… please review the Tigger" Kura gives the sweetest puppy dog eyes anyone has seen, "Pretty please with ice cream and cookies with a cherry on top"

C.T: Crouching Tigress waves to the readers, "Good bye everyone and have a great summer and to all the graduates wither from elementary, middle school, high school or college…" Crouching Tigress jump up and down and cheer like a cheerleader, "WAY TO GO 04! WE DID IT! YAY!"

Kura: Kura smiles and waves to readers "Bye bye"

Writers Note:

1a and 1b: The Egyptian text Malik read (you know the _italic _text) was from actually chapters of the "Pert Em Hru" which means "Coming Forth by Day" the original title for the Egyptian Book of the Dead. The first and second protective charms and prayers are from Aitwo and so I take no credit for their discovery... I guess the archeologists would but Aitwo will because I got them from her.

2: In ancient Egypt if a member of a family or the whole family were tomb robbers said suspect(s) would be tortured and the crud beat out of them until they gave the names of their fellow tomb robbers. With that the tomb robber would go on an unjust trial, taken into the middle of the desert and impaled. I found this out in a Discovery channel documentary on one tomb robber who met with the fate above and so you see I wasn't blowing smoke why Sicere would lie.

3: The neko-ashi dachi or the cat stance is an actual martial arts stance. One performs it by placing 90% of your body weight on his back foot, bend your knees, narrow your legs, point your feet forward and have your back turned sideways at a 90 degree angle. The cat stance is very flexible stance.


End file.
